Wege
by Ilkiran
Summary: Nach dem Ringkrieg. Die Welt ist immer noch nicht so, wie sie sein könnte, vor allem nicht für Aragorn und Legolas... Dunkeldüster, Slash und hin und wieder Gewalt, daher rated R! Update und FF ist damit beendet.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tolkiens Figuren gehören Tolkien, ebenso das Universum, in dem sie sich bewegen. Desweiteren gibt's einige Anleihen an mein Bücherregal. Geld verdienen möchte ich hiermit natürlich nicht, wer braucht schon Kohle?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prolog  
  
Es ist kalt.  
  
Eisige Schwärze in meinem Inneren.  
  
Einsamkeit.  
  
Verlassenheit.  
  
Verzweiflung.  
  
Ich rufe nach den anderen.  
  
Wo sind sie alle geblieben?  
  
Versuche, die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen.  
  
Bewege mich im Kreis auf meiner Suche.  
  
Niemand antwortet auf mein Schreien.  
  
Eine lockende Stimme läßt mich aufhorchen.  
  
Eine verheißungsvolle Präsenz ruft mich.  
  
Bietet mir Ansehen und Macht an.  
  
Spielt mit meinem Widerstand.  
  
Nazgul, Nazgul, Nazgul  
  
Aber ich suche Wärme. 


	2. Aufwachen

Disclaimer: Bekannte Figuren gehören Tolkien, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, ebenso ihr Universum. Geld verdienen möchte ich mit ihnen nicht,..  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aufwachen  
  
Wo bin Ich?  
  
Schmerz macht sich breit.  
  
Im Kopf, an der Stirn beginnend, ziehend, weiter über die Kopfhaut wandernd.  
  
Kein Denken ist möglich, nur noch dumpfes Fühlen.  
  
Wo ist das dunkle Loch, aus dem ich kam? Es wäre jetzt die Erlösung.  
  
Umdrehen - Augen öffnen - aufstehen?  
  
Ich will zurück in das dunkle Nichts, um nicht spüren zu müssen, wie mein Kopf hämmert, Gedanken und Vorstellungen sich anschleichen, zuerst schemenhaft, dann immer drängender, mich zu überfluten drohen. Bilder, die mich verfolgen, mich lähmen, denen ich ausweichen will, die nicht zu mir gehören sollen, denen ich entfliehen muß. Gefühle, vor denen es mich ekelt, die ich niemandem anvertrauen kann, selbst meinen einstigen Gefährten nicht.  
  
Gerade denen nicht.  
  
Niemals  
  
Das bin nicht ich. Das kann ich nicht sein.  
  
Schmerz. Übelkeit.  
  
Meine Beine zittern. Krämpfe ziehen sich in Wellen durch meinen Körper, lassen ihn sich zusammenkrümmen. Eine endlose Zeit lang verharre ich und versuche, in die Schwärze zurückzufliehen, aus der mein Ich aufgetaucht ist.  
  
Vergebens.  
  
Ich bin hier.  
  
Ich bin allein.  
  
Ich will allein sein.  
  
Niemand soll mich sehen.  
  
Hier.  
  
In diesem Zustand.  
  
Das bin nicht ich!!!!  
  
In meinem Kopf klingen Geräusche. Dumpfe Schritte auf einer knarrenden Treppe, unregelmäßig, schlurfend. Die alte Dienerin. Sie bewegen sich den Gang entlang, eine Tür wird geöffnet. Sofort wird es laut, unerträglich laut. Eine schrille Frauenstimme schimpft, eine Männerstimme antwortet, sie steigern sich in gegenseitiges Gebrüll hinein, keifend und bedrohlich. Weitere Schritte nähern sich, diesmal von schweren Stiefeln, Männerstiefeln, die hastig die Treppe hinaufeilen, in den angrenzenden Raum mit dem streitenden Paar eindringen.  
  
Sofort ist es still.  
  
Einen kleinen, fast friedlichen Moment lang.  
  
Dann beginnt das laute, anklagende Gekreische der Frauenstimme von Neuem. Meine Ohren wollen sich dieser Lautstärke verschließen, es ist fast unerträglich, bringt mich meinem ersehnten schwarzen Nichts jedoch ein Stückchen näher.  
  
Ich warte auf den Fall.  
  
Ruhe, nichts mehr spüren müssen, ersehnte Fühllosigkeit.  
  
Ein plötzliches Geklirr reißt mich aus meinem Sinken. Nebenan wird weiter gestritten, begleitet von zwei tieferen wütenden Stimmen und dem Scheppern von Tongeschirr auf dem Boden. Menschen rumpeln fluchend an meiner Tür vorbei.  
  
Das Geräusch eines Körpers, der die Treppe hinabstürzt unter dem höhnischen Gelächter zweier Männer. "Wer hier säuft und hurt, aber nicht bezahlen will, der." zwingt mich, die Augen zu öffnen. Licht, das zuvor gedämpft aber denoch quälend durch meine Lider schien, explodiert in meinem Kopf und lässt mich nach hinten auf mein Lager fallen.  
  
Ich höre mich stöhnen.  
  
Das darf nicht sein.  
  
Nicht schon wieder.  
  
Langsam öffnen sich zum zweiten Mal meine Augen. Vorsichtig meine düsteren Gedanken in die dunklen Ecken meines verbliebenen Verstandes zurückdrängend, betrachte ich meine Umgebung. Auch wenn die Krämpfe nun schwächer werden, das Zittern etwas nachgelassen hat und der Blick genauer wird, fällt es mir schwer, zu glauben, wo ich mich befinde, wohin ich mich zurückgezogen habe. Obwohl dies seit langer, verschwimmend langer Zeit meine Behausung ist.  
  
Ein Loch.  
  
Ein ekliges, verdrecktes, feuchtes Loch.  
  
Wände aus rohen Holzbalken, verschimmelt, behangen mit klebrigen Spinnennetzen. Aufgesplitterte Dielen als Fußboden, die deutlich Spuren von verschmutztem Schuhwerk tragen, das tagtäglich achtlos darüber wegtritt. Ein halbzerbrochenes Fenster, das streifiges Licht hindurchlässt.  
  
Die Sonne muß schon hochstehen.  
  
Jetzt dringt auch das lärmige Durcheinander der Gasse zu mir herauf.  
  
Und ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Türe, die sogleich aufgestoßen wird. Die alte Dienerin schiebt unbeholfen ihre in ein zerlumptes, ausgebleichtes Kleid gehüllte ausgezehrte Gestalt durch die Tür. Nachlässig setzt sie eine mit Wasser gefüllte Schüssel auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass das überschwappende Wasser eine Lache auf dem ohnehin schon verunreinigten Boden bildet. Aber dies ist mir gleichgültig.  
  
Die Alte zeigt mir ihr scharf geschnittenes Gesicht, von Falten durchzogen, das durch ein Paar trübe Augen einen in sich gekehrten Eindruck macht.  
  
Nicht von dieser Welt.  
  
Sie schaut mich lange an. Eindringlich, als wolle sie mich ansprechen, sie, die doch immer vor sich hin murmelnd ihre Arbeit verrichtet, ohne auf die anderen zu achten. Aber ihre Stimme ist fest, nicht brüchig, wie es zu erwarten wäre: "Junger Elb, Ihr seid krank."  
  
"Ihr" ???. Schon lange hat mich niemand mehr mit dieser Höflichkeit zeigenden Anrede benannt. Und "junger" Elb??  
  
"Ihr Elben seid mächtig mit den Waffen. Aber eurem Innern machtlos ausgeliefert. Hütet Euch vor dem Verkäufer, er betrügt Euch."  
  
Erstaunt betrachte ich die alte, verbrauchte Frau, die nun geheimnisvoll erscheint. Wie soll ich ihre Worte deuten? Will sie mir etwa Hoffnung geben? Das wird vergebens sein. Brummelnd dreht sie sich um und verlässt wie gewohnt schlurfend den Raum.  
  
Mühsam zwinge ich mich, mich zu erheben und mir etwas von dem abgestandenen Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen und mir den Mund auszuspülen. Es erfrischt nicht, sondern schmeckt schal. Das verfilzte Haar zurückstreichend, denke ich an den stolzen, beharrlichen Krieger von einst, auf den sich die Gefährten verlassen konnten.  
  
Vergangenheit. Unwiederbringliche Vergangenheit.  
  
Ich verlasse den verwahrlosten Raum, meine Behausung und trete widerwillig auf den Gang hinaus. Übler Geruch nach alten menschlichen Ausdünstungen und fauligem Essen schlägt mir entgegen und treibt mich, unsicher an der Wand Halt suchend, die Treppe hinunter. 


	3. Frühstück

Disclaimer: fast alles Tolkien, wenn auch verfremdet, Geld mag ich nicht!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Frühstück  
  
Die Treppe endet in einem halbhohen Schankraum, der genau wie das übrige Haus einen schmierigen Eindruck macht. Hinter einem Schanktisch steht ein in alte Fetzen gekleideter Junge, der die Gäste bedient, wenn etwas verlangt wird. Es stehen Holzteller herum mit sauren Gurken, die in Scheiben geschnitten sind, mit schwärzlichem alten Brot und aufgeschnittenem gesalzenem Fisch, auf dem sich schwarze Fliegen sammeln. Es riecht sehr schlecht. In der ganzen Gasse roch es immer sehr schlecht.  
  
So Abscheu erregend, daß sich trotz meiner abgestumpften Sinne wieder die Übelkeit meldet. Es wird Zeit. Zeit, dass der Verkäufer kommt. Allerdings lässt er jeden Tag länger auf sich warten. Und verlangt immer mehr, so daß meine Tage sich in einem nicht mehr zu durchbrechenden Kreis schließen.  
  
Erniedrigend und endlos.  
  
Ich betrete den Schankraum und werde von einem Mädchen begrüßt, das mir sogleich ein Glas Wasser hinstellt. "Du siehst mal wieder grauenvoll aus. So kommst du nie hier raus. Abgezehrt und dreckig. Wie willst Du damit was verdienen, mach' es dir doch nicht so schwer und laß dir etwas helfen."  
  
Anisa ist nicht gerade hübsch, soweit ich noch auf das Äußere achte, aber sie scheint gesund und kräftig zu sein. Und blickte mit Gleichmut auf ihr Leben.  
  
". trink erst mal etwas, und versuch doch was zu essen, ich bring dir noch was von gesten. Schmeckt gar nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht, versuch mal. Einen Teller wirst du doch noch herunterbringen."  
  
Ich kann ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zuhören, die Schankstube und die Menschen in ihr werden immer unwichtiger. Ich warte.  
  
Das Mädchen kommt mit einem Teller Suppe wieder, den ich langsam herunterwürge, von ihr unterstützt. Das verkürzt die Wartezeit.  
  
Plötzlich springt die Eingangstür auf. Aber nicht die erhoffte Gestalt tritt ein, sondern einige Männer, von denen einer von meiner Zimmernachbarin gestützt wird. Er steckt in einem alten faltigen Mantel und in einem über und über von alten Flecken verschmutzten Hemd. Sein Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß und Trunkenheit. Schmutzige Hände fassen die lachende Frau an der Schulter. Sie verlangt lautstark Branntwein, der auch sofort gebracht wird. Es wird lärmig. Um von diesen Menschen nicht beachtet zu werden, drücke ich mich an die Bretterwand und zwinge mich in einen Dämmerzustand hinein, der die Außenwelt zum Teil ausschließt. Jetzt noch. Und warte.  
  
Anisa steht auf, sieht mich abschätzend an und murmelt etwas von "Ich muß jetzt nach draußen, komm du auch gleich. Sonst zwingen dich deine Schulden wieder in die Nacht. Und dazu bist du nicht geboren, du Elb ohne Namen."  
  
Sie spricht die Wahrheit. Eine Frau, die ich früher nur bemitleidet hätte, gibt mir ihre Hilfe in dieser Menschenstadt.  
  
Das Klappern der Tür reißt mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken. Der Verkäufer! Ein hochgewachsener, in leichter Lederrüstung steckender Mensch betritt gelassen um sich blickend, den niedrigen Raum. Eine Hand umfasst das Kurzschwert. Weitere Bewaffnung ist nicht zu erkennen, aber diese braucht er auch nicht, da er nie alleine ist.  
  
Er mustert die betrunkene Schar, die von der Frau unterhalten wird, sieht mich im Halbdunkel meiner Ecke sitzen. Ein leichtes Grinsen überfliegt sein Gesicht und verschwindet sofort wieder. Er unterhält sich mit dem Jungen, der mit einem schmutzigen Lappen den Schanktisch säubern möchte. Gehört dieser auch schon zur Kundschaft?  
  
Der Verkäufer lässt sich Zeit. Absichtlich. Ich erinnere mich an meinen krampfendes Inneres, die gewohnte Übelkeit steigt wieder einmal die Kehle hoch. Ich kann nicht mehr warten!  
  
Mich selbst abwechselnd bemitleidend und verwünschend, schleppe ich mich neben ihn. Und erwarte die gewohnten spöttischen Reden: "Sieh an, ein Elb in diesen strahlenden Hallen. Was willst du denn von mir? Von mir niederem Menschen, auf die ihr mit eurem langen Leben immer hinabgeblickt habt? Brauchst du etwa meine Kräuter? Weiß denn dein Volk von dir und deinem Leben? Ja? Oder musst du dich verkriechen wie eine Ratte, weil du dich den Menschen angenähert hast, du edler Kämpfer aus dem Elbenland?"  
  
Haß steigt auf. Und Verachtung, Selbstverachtung, die mich heiß überflutet. Ich bin wehrlos gegenüber diesen Reden. Es bleibt nichts außer Demütigung und hilflosem Selbsthaß. Denn die Kraft mich selbst zu töten habe ich schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Auf einmal hält der Mann in seiner Rede inne. Schaut mich an. Von oben bis unten. Von unten bis oben. "Dreh dich um, Elb ohne Namen. Laß dich ansehen. Unter diesen Lumpen.".  
  
Was???. Ich weiche zurück, kralle mich an der Tischplatte fest.  
  
"Was soll schon sein, Elb, du hast Schulden bei mir. Große Schulden. Und es wird immer mehr. Bezahle sie, oder dein Leben wird noch elender, als es jetzt schon ist!"  
  
Herrisch und besitzergreifend werde ich gemustert. Eiskaltes Glitzern tritt in seine Augen. Er fordert mich als Bezahlung. Oder besser das, was von mir noch übrig ist. Und ich habe dem kaum mehr etwas entgegenzusetzen.  
  
"Die halbe Menge, der doppelte Preis, du Elb. Und morgen komme ich wieder. Und ich erwarte die Bezahlung deiner Schulden. So oder so."  
  
Grinsend wendet er sich ab und lässt mich stehen.  
  
Schulden.  
  
Bei diesem menschenverachtenden Verbrecher.  
  
Dann fällt mein Blick auf den Beutel mit den Kräutern und löst meine Erstarrung. Nichts ist jetzt mehr wichtig als das.  
  
Der Junge hinter dem Tisch reicht mir mit einem verschwörerischen Blick eine Tasse und einen Krug mit Wasser.  
  
Das Ritual beginnt. Ich fülle eine angemessene Menge der pulvrigen, dunkelgrünen Masse, die einen leicht säuerlichen Geruch verströmt, in die Tasse und verreibe sie. Durch das aufgegossene Wasser entsteht ein dicklicher Brei, an dessen Oberfläche weiße Schaumblasen treiben. Jetzt brauche ich nur noch zu trinken, und meine Gedanken verschwinden, eine dicke Matte umschließt meine Gefühle, nichts ist mehr bedeutsam. Jedenfalls nicht so wichtig, dass es mich berühren könnte.  
  
Eine kurze Zeitspanne lang, in der meine Seele von Vergangenheit und Zukunft losgelöst bleibt.  
  
Bis mich ein leichtes Ziehen in meinem Inneren daran erinnern wird, dass die Zeit für die nächste Tasse bald kommt. Unruhe wird mich erfassen, fahrige Bewegungen werden mich verraten, Bilder werden mir nach und nach die Kontrolle über meinen Geist rauben. Und dann, plötzlich, in einem Augenblick, wird die Welt auf mich einstürzen, mit grellen Farben und Geräuschen, jede Berührung wird schmerzen. Meine Erinnerungen werden mich verbrennen.  
  
Nichts anderes mehr als die Kräuter wird mein Denken beherrschen.  
  
Nichts anderes kann mich vor meiner Vergangenheit bewahren.  
  
Gierig schlucke ich die Brühe hinunter, darauf bedacht, auch noch den letzten Tropfen aufzunehmen. Keine Gedanken mehr an die uns nachgesagte Würde verschwenden, keine Gedanken mehr über mein jetztiges Leben.  
  
Nur noch ein Nebel, der mich einhüllt.  
  
Zunächst.  
  
Zurückgesunken in einen ruhigeren Winkel dämmere ich vor mich hin. Ich möchte nichts tun, nichts reden, nichts denken, nichts fühlen. Nur hier sitzen bleiben.  
  
Zufriedenheit.  
  
Anisa taucht wieder auf, bleibt mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen vor mir stehen: "Du unter deinen Lumpen ach so hübscher Elb, nun komm schon. Ich warte auf dich. So benebelt, dass du die Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr beachtest?"  
  
Ein lahmes "Anisa, bitte, laß mich noch hier sitzen, ich werde gleich nachkommen, ich versuch es wenigstens." schleicht sich über meine Lippen.  
  
Aber damit kann ich ihre verärgerten Ungeduld natürlich nicht bremsen. Oder ist es Traurigkeit? Sie zieht mich an beiden Händen hoch und schiebt mich in Richtung Tür, immer weiter schimpfend: "Laß dich nicht so hängen, ich habe eben dein Gespräch mit dem Verkäufer mitgehört. Ganz ohne Absicht natürlich. Der Kerl ist ein Schwein. Und mit deinen Schulden wird er dich fertig machen. Und wie er das tun wird. Es wäre wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass er Menschen ganz zugrunde richtet, von solchen Fremden wie dir ganz zu schweigen."  
  
Sie schaut mich an, rüttelt mich an der Schulter. Ziemlich kräftig. "Komm jetzt. Wenn du schon so viele Kräuter brauchst, sieh wenigstens zu, dass du das Geld dafür zusammenbekommst. Und zwar hier."  
  
Eindringlich sieht sie mich wieder an. Dunkelbraune Augen, die verschwimmen. Warum? "Elb ohne Namen, ich weiß nichts über dich, aber ich will dir nichts Böses. Und glaube mir, selbst dein Leben hier ist besser, als das was dich ansonsten erwartet."  
  
Sie unterbricht sich, redet weiter: "Arbeite am Tage, mit mir hier. In der Nacht kommen die Ratten. Und das überlebst du nicht. Auch wenn du wie ein Krieger aussiehst, unter deinen Lumpen und deinen verfilzten Haaren. Das wird die Nachtwesen nur noch mehr reizen.".  
  
Grinsend gibt sie mir einen Stoß, der mich durch die Tür ins Freie bringt. "Sag bloß, die Erfahrung hast du noch nicht gemacht?. Bist ja schon lange genug hier. Und ein Kräutertrinker."  
  
Ein aufgesetztes Stolpern verbirgt meine Verwirrung und mein Erschrecken.  
  
Wie kommt Anisa auf den Krieger? Als ein Krieger bin ich heute nicht mehr zu erkennen, ausgemergelt wie ich bin und mit meinem unsicheren Gang. Auch mein Wesen erinnert nicht mehr an einen Krieger, und schon gar nicht an einen elbischen. Da sind nur noch schwarze Trümmer, die auf meiner Seele liegen und Qualm verbreiten. Selbstzweifel, Erniedrigung und Wehrlosigkeit kann man mir ansehen, aber nichts kriegerisches mehr.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Haar los? Das war auch schon mal netter zum Ansehen" Anisa will doch etwa nicht andeuten, dass.  
  
"Elb, du gehörst jetzt ganz zu uns, denn,"  
  
Nicht gerade sanft reckt sie sich zu meinen Haaren herauf und zieht den Kopf herunter. Ihre Hände krabbeln auf meiner Kopfhaut entlang und kämmen notdürftig ein paar der verwirrten Strähnen zur Seite.  
  
Ihr Grinsen wird breiter. "Elb ohne Namen, ich glaube, ich muß dir meinen Kamm leihen. Und dafür sorgen, dass du ihn auch immer benutzt. Denn meine hellsichtigen Augen sehen da etwas - eins - zwei - drei - oh, ein ganzes Nest voll. Ein Elb mit Läusen!!."  
  
Jetzt bin ich doch leicht geschockt. Trotz der Kräuter. Aber es stimmt, denn sogleich spüre ich das nervtötende Jucken, das mit diesem Ungeziefer verbunden ist. Zuerst die üblichen Flöhe in der Decke, die trippelnden Schritte der Ratten, die nachts nicht nur unter meinem Lager herumhuschen auf der vergeblichen Suche nach etwas Essbarem - jetzt auch noch Läuse!  
  
Verlegen schaue ich sie an. "Anisa, so gleichgültig mir das alles ist"; will ich den Satz anfangen. Heraus bricht aber anderes: "Ich brauche die Kräuter, aber so kann ich nicht leben, nicht hier, ich will sie nicht bezahlen können, nicht mit diesem Geld! Aber ich kann nirgendwo mehr hin. Als Elb. Und Kräutertrinker. Mein Volk nimm mich nicht mehr auf, und hier bin ich Ware. Und da soll ich mir Sorgen um Läuse machen??"  
  
Ich hole tief Luft.  
  
Jetzt bin ich zu weit gegangen. Habe ich mich verraten? Und wird Anisa das ausnutzen? So hilfsbereit sie mir gegenüber ist, auch sie braucht Geld und ist käuflich. Wie alle hier.  
  
Aber ein Blick auf ihr sorgloses Gesicht beruhigt mich. Wie kann ein Mensch hier leben und über dieses Leben noch Scherze machen? Und Läuse. Ein weiteres Zeichen für meinen trostlosen Zustand.  
  
"Tu nicht so, ich seh doch, dass es dir was ausmacht. Und so findest du immer weniger Kundschaft. Paß besser auf dich auf, sonst fressen dich wirklich noch die Ratten." "Und das hat niemand verdient, und schon gar nicht du.", fügt sie leiser hinzu. 


	4. Straße

Disclaimer: Alles, was Tolkien sei, gehöre ihm, ich verdiene kein Geld damit, daß ich mit seinen Figuren herumspiele.  
  
Slash und Rating R!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Straße  
  
Als wir auf die enge Gasse heraustreten, überfällt mich das Leben in diesem Viertel mit all seiner Schäbigkeit. Abgerissen gekleidete Menschen drängen aneinander vorbei, sich anrempelnd und laut rufend. Viele tragen Säcke oder Körbe mit Waren oder Lebensmitteln mit sich. Aber nichts davon ist mit Geld bezahlt worden. An jeder Ecke findet lautstarkes Handeln statt, das häufig in Streit und Handgemenge übergeht. Gezogene Messer sind hier üblich. Und niemand kümmert sich um die Verletzten, denen es dann nur noch darum geht, sich schnell wegzuschleppen. Ihre "Handelsware" bleibt natürlich nicht lange im Straßendreck liegen. Wie könnten sie denn auch.  
  
Vor den Hütten und an mehreren baufälligen, schnell zusammengesteckten Ständen, an denen zweifelhaft riechende Eintöpfe verkauft werden, stehen Grüppchen von Menschen zusammen. Meist Frauen unterschiedlichen Alters, aber auch einige junge Männer. Die Kleidung der Frauen läßt den Busen fast unbedeckt, überall zeigt sich schmutzige Haut. Ab und an zeigt einer der vorübergehenden Männer Interesse und verschwindet nach vorhergendem Gefeilsche um den Preis mit einer der Frauen oder Jungen im Haus. Es sind fast nur Menschen zu sehen, kaum einmal ein Elb oder ein Zwerg. Und wenn, dann nur sehr kurz und mit eindeutigen Absichten.  
  
Anisa zieht mich neben den Hauseingang. Ich drücke mich an die Wand, versuche, den stinkenden Abfallhaufen auszuweichen, die überall auf dem Boden liegen und dicke fette Fliegen anlocken. Diese Fliegen setzen sich auf jeden Riß in der Haut, jede noch so kleine Abschürfung. Und sie versammeln sich in den Augenwinkeln, wenn sie nicht ständig verjagt werden. Da fallen die allgegenwärtigen Ratten schon weniger auf. Jedenfalls am Tage.  
  
Meine Begleiterin geht sofort an ihre Arbeit. Mit lebhaften Gesten und einem aufforderndem Lächeln in ihrem nicht ganz sauberen Gesicht spricht sie so ziemlich jeden der Vorübergehenden, der Interesse zeigen könnte, an. Routiniert erkennt sie mögliche Kunden, denen sie Sätze zuwirft, wie: "Sei gegrüßt, starker Mann, willst du nicht mit mir kommen? Ich gebe dir alles, was du willst, wir können alles miteinander tun. Sei nicht dumm, ein besseres Angebot bekommst du nicht mehr hier. Vergnügen und Erlösung für nur vier Kupferlinge. Na gut, von mir aus auch nur drei, weil du's bist. Dann beeil dich aber."  
  
Auf diese Art geht ihr die Kundschaft nie aus. Die Männer folgen ihr einer nach dem anderen in das Haus. Und kommen recht schnell wieder heraus, oft noch die letzten Bänder an ihren zerschlissenen Hosen richtend.  
  
Irgendwann bleibt sie vor mir stehen und runzelt die Augenbrauen. "Was ist mit dir? Hast du deine Schulden schon wieder vergessen, oder die Drohung des Verkäufers? So berauscht kannst du doch gar nicht sein!". Ihr Ärger ist zu spüren. "Jetzt mach schon, schau die Leute gefälligst an, wenn du schon kein Wort herausbringst. Sonst stehst du heute abend noch ohne Geld da. Und morgen kriechst du auf dem Boden."  
  
Sie hat mal wieder recht. Aber sie lebte schon immer hier, kann mein Zögern wohl nicht verstehen.  
  
Überwindung.  
  
Ich übergehe den letzten Rest Stolz in mir und schaue auf die Straße. Wobei mir das bekannte leichte Ziehen im Magen hilft, das mich an die nächste Tasse Tee erinnert. Es wird Zeit. Ich muß mich beeilen.  
  
Als Elb falle ich hier selbst in meinem abgerissenen Zustand auf. Ich werde oft gemustert, abschätzig, aber auch interessiert.  
  
Als ich aufblicke, spricht mich denn auch eine massige, halbbetrunkene Gestalt an: " Elben sind hier selten zu sehen, so was wie du fehlt mir noch in meiner Sammlung. Komm her und laß dich anfassen!"  
  
Mit Widerwillen drehe ich ihm mein Gesicht zu, dass er sogleich am Kinn fasst. Der Gestank von Branntwein und faulem Atem umweht mich, während ich prüfend gemustert werde. "Der Körper eines Elben und die Augen eines Opfers", murmelt er, "dein Preis kann nicht hoch sein. Und du versprichst Spaß."  
  
"Fünf Münzen, Herr.", mischt sich Anisa von der Seite ein. "Der Elb ist wirklich gut, den kann ich nur empfehlen.".  
  
Der Handel läuft zwischen den beiden weiter, ich kann nur reglos ausharren. So ist es meistens.  
  
Als sich beide auf vier Münzen und normalen Bedienung geeinigt haben, gehe ich vor dem Mann her in meinen Raum. Innerlich erstarrt.  
  
Dort angelangt, schiebt er achtlos einige herumliegende Decken und Kleidungsstücke mit dem Fuß zur Seite und macht sich an seinen Hosenbändern zu schaffen. "Jetzt zieh dich endlich aus, ich will sehen, wofür ich bezahle. Aber auch nur, wenn du es wert bist. Gib dir also Mühe!"  
  
Ich endledige mich langsam meiner Kleidung. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Zuerst die vergilbte Tunika, dann die leichten Schuhe.  
  
"Na los, mach's nicht so spannend, Elben wie du gibt es nicht allzu oft, also zeig dich. Oder bist du etwa noch schüchtern?".  
  
Ich drehe mich zu dem Mann um und winde mich aus der Hose. Noch langsamer. Als könnte mein Zögern mich vor dem Folgenden retten.  
  
Die schwitzende Gestalt nähert sich und umgibt mich mit ihrem üblen Geruch nach ungewaschenem Körper. Unvermutet starke Arme ziehen mich herrisch an seine Brust, Hände streichen besitzergreifend über meinen Rücken, hinunter zu meinem Gesäß.  
  
Immer wieder.  
  
Der stinkende Mund macht sich an meinem Hals zu schaffen, leckt und saugt. Ohren und Schulter sind naß vor Speichel. Aber noch kann ich mein Gesicht abwenden und schützen. Die Hände berühren meine Hinterbacken. Fordernd. Und ziehen sie probeweise auseinander. Während seine gierigen Lippen sich immer näher zu meinem Mund hin bewegen, zischt er mir zu: "Elb, sei dein Geld wert, beweg dich, sei nicht so zimperlich.".  
  
Ich zwinge mich, einen Arm um seine Schultern zu legen.  
  
Sofort werde ich an ihn gedrückt. Seine Erektion ist deutlich spürbar. Er reibt sich an meinem Bauch, presst mich immer stärker. Unsere Lippen treffen sich, und seine Zunge stößt gegen meine Zähne, erzwingt sich Einlaß, fordert meine Mundhöhle bis zur Übelkeit.  
  
Davon so sehr in Anspruch genommen, merke ich zu spät, dass zur selben Zeit zwei Finger in meine Öffnung eindringen wollen. Finger mit zu langen, scharfen Nägeln. Unwillkürlich verkrampfe ich mich, presse meine Hinterbacken zusammen.  
  
Das bringt mir ein ungeduldiges Fluchen meines Kunden ein: "Stell dich nicht so an Elb, jetzt gehörst du erst mal mir!"  
  
Die Finger entfernen sich, ich werde rücklings auf mein Lager gestoßen. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, ist er über mir, reibt sein Geschlecht mit starkem Druck an meinem Bauch. Die feuchten Lippen fahren wieder über mein Gesicht, bleiben an meinem Mund hängen. Rhytmische Bewegungen drücken mich auf meine Decken. Nach einiger Zeit hält der schwere Körper über mir inne. "Dreh dich um.", höre ich ein Keuchen an meinem Ohr. "Bist du wirklich so eng, oder hast du eben nur gespielt? Na, das kann ich jetzt jedenfalls herausfinden. Nun mach schon!".  
  
Das Stöhnen wird erregter, als ich gehorche. Auf der Seite liegend, mit einem angewinkelten Bein biete ich mich an. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erwarte ich den stechenden Schmerz, der unweigerlich kommen wird, wenn er in mich eindringt. Es ist so.  
  
Ich bemühe mich, nicht zu verkrampfen, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Und der Tag fängt ja erst an.  
  
Der Mensch arbeitet sich immer weiter in mich hinein, bewegt sich schneller, keucht und stöhnt. Mein Körper hält aus. Erst als sich seine Hände meinem Geschlecht nähern, daran reiben und kneten, mich ebenfalls erregen wollen, kann ich halbherzigen Widerstand leisten. Das nun doch nicht!  
  
Ich ziehe seine Hände zu meiner Brust, umschließe sie dort mit meinen Fingern. So fest, wie es mir noch möglich ist. Gleichzeitig bemühe ich mich, seinen stoßenden Bewegungen zu folgen, damit es bald ein Ende findet. Das immerhin habe ich von Anisa gelernt. Und so ist es auch.  
  
Mit einem letzten Stöhnen entleert er sich in mich, beißt mir zum Abschluß hemmungslos in die Schulter.  
  
Steht auf.  
  
Zieht seine Hose hoch.  
  
Schaut auf mich herab.  
  
"Elb, da hätte ich aber mehr erwartet. Das nächste Mal machst du mit, damit du dein Geld auch wert bist! Das hier bekomme ich überall.".  
  
Drei Münzen rollen über den Boden vor meinem Lager. Das ist wenig.  
  
Feste Schritte entfernen sich, gehen rasch die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Und lassen mich ausgelaugt und entkräftet zurück.  
  
Es dauert lange, bis ich meine Kleider überstreifen kann und mich wieder neben Anisa stelle. Der Tag hat erst angefangen.  
  
Und der Verkäufer wird seine Schulden einfordern. Auf welche Art auch immer.  
  
Es geht mir immer schlechter. Ich schwitze. Bilder und Vorstellungen bedrängen mich. Aus meinem alten Leben. Dem Leben vor den Kräutern.  
  
Ich sehe einen strahlenden Krieger. Beherrscht. Gleichmütig. Überlegen. Freundlich. Höflich. Inmitten seiner Gefährten. Mit einem gefährlichen Auftrag. In Schlachten kämpfend.  
  
Gemocht.  
  
Geachtet.  
  
Zusammen mit seinem besten Freund. Seinem Geliebten?  
  
Nicht lange.  
  
Anderweitige Verpflichtungen. Ein anderer Weg. Vorherbestimmt. Und schon gebunden. Der leuchtende Krieger geht.  
  
An zweiter Stelle stehen? Niemals.  
  
Sich der anderen wegen zurückstellen? Undenkbar.  
  
Den Geliebten teilen? Mit seinen Aufgaben oder gar einer Frau? Unmöglich.  
  
Dann schon lieber Weggehen. Um niemals zurückzukommen.  
  
Es gibt andere Geliebte. Die erfüllen. Mit denen der Krieger sein Spiel um Vormacht und Unterlegenheit spielen kann.  
  
Das Spiel um das Besitzenwollen.  
  
Immer aufs Neue.  
  
Bis sich die Wirklichkeit einmischt.  
  
Wieder einmal.  
  
Aber diesmal endgültig. Oder doch so gut wie.  
  
Der Geliebte durch den eigenen Vater zerstört.  
  
Die Verbannung  
  
Davongejagt durch enttäuschte Hoffnung.  
  
Das Selbstmitleid wird immer stärker, ich versinke darin. Bedauere mich und meine elende Lage. Ich habe doch Grund genug, mich den Kräutern zuzuwenden!!  
  
Wieder einmal ist es Anisa, die mich aus meinem Grübeln herausreißt. Wie immer ziemlich unsanft. "So wirst du hier noch verrecken. Nur unzufriedene Kunden, hältst du dich immer noch für was Besseres?". Sie stellt sich neben mich, legt mir sogar den Arm um die Schulter. Fast sorgsam hebt sie mein Gesicht, schaut mich lange an. Eine Warmherzigkeit spricht aus ihren Augen, die sie sonst gut zu verbergen weiß. "Ich weiß zwar nichts über deine Herkunft, aber. Versteh doch, du bist jetzt einer von uns. Egal wer du früher gewesen bist. Was du früher gewesen bist. In diesem Viertel nützt dir dein elbischer Stolz nichts. Vergiß ihn. Oder vergiß die Kräuter."  
  
Wenn ich denn noch könnte.  
  
Weiter geht sie ihrer Beschäftigung nach. Wie immer sehr erfolgreich. Eigentlich könnte ich froh sein, dass sie sich meiner angenommen hat. Damit ich nicht auffalle. Damit ich wenigstens überleben kann, für was auch immer.  
  
Der nächste Kunde des Tages bleibt vor mir stehen. Ich nehme mich zusammen, bringe sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Es muß einfach sein. Übliches Geschäft.  
  
In meiner Kammer geht es sehr schnell.  
  
Ausziehen.  
  
Eilige Hände steichen erneut über meine Hüfte. Halten kurz an einer vernarbter Stelle inne.  
  
Hinknieen.  
  
Ekel unterdrücken.  
  
Das mächtige Geschlecht des Mannes drängt sich in meinen Mund, stößt gegen den Gaumen, füllt den gesamten Raum aus. Es fällt mir schwer, ausreichend Luft zu bekommen. Ich höre mich keuchen. Der Mann legt dies wohl anders aus und bewegt sich schneller, gibt Laute und Wortfetzen von sich, vor denen ich meine Ohren verschließe. Die Spitze seines Schwanzes stößt tief in meinen Rachen. Er stöhnt lauter. Und kommt.  
  
Ich versuche, ihn schnell aus meinem Mund herauszuschaffen, lasse mich nach hinten fallen. Spucke seine Flüssigkeit aus.  
  
Ohne mich weiter anzusehen, bindet er seine Hose zu, bezahlt und verschwindet die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Mich fängt es an zu würgen, es läßt sich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Mein Inneres schreit nach der nächsten Tasse Tee, um diesem überwältigenden Bedürfnis, alles nach draußen zu befördern, abzuhelfen. Aber dazu ist es noch zu früh.  
  
Ich kotze.  
  
Immer wieder, bis nur noch Schleim kommt und mir die Kehle brennt.  
  
Auf meinem Lager zusammengerollt, versuche ich, die letzten Wellen dieses Würgens, die immer noch durch meinen Körper strömen, zu unterdrücken. Mit Mühe gelingt es mir schließlich. Aber der ganze Raum stinkt entsetzlich.  
  
Schleppend mache ich mich an die Reinigung der Kammer. Bevor ich wieder einmal nach unten gehe.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anm. von Ilkiran: Dies hier ist Fiktion! Reine, pure Fiktion! Und sonst nichts! Damit niemand auf seltsame Gedanken kommt, .. 


	5. Der Fremde

Disclaimer: Tolkiens Figuren gehören Tolkien, andere mir. Ich hasse Geld!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Fremde  
  
Wieder stelle ich mich neben den Abfallhaufen. Lehne mich gegen die Hauswand, an den dünnen Brettern Halt suchend. Das Treiben auf der Gasse ist noch stärker geworden. Lautes Durcheinander von Personen, die ungeordnet umherstömen, miteinander handeln, sich beschimpfen, gestikulieren. Mein Blick wandert abgestumpft über das Treiben. Ein großer Rabe flattert krächzend von einem Holzpfosten auf.  
  
Alles wie gewohnt.  
  
Bis jemand vor mir steht. Ohne dass er mir zuvor aufgefallen wäre.  
  
Ein neuer Kunde, der bei mir seine kurze Befriedigung sucht? Es scheint so auszusehen. Obwohl die Gestalt auffällig ist. Sie passt nicht ins übliche Straßenbild. Kleidung aus weichem Leder in Braun- und Grüntönen. Kleidung, die an den Wald erinnert, an die Steppe. Die die Spuren der Wildnis trägt. Waldläuferkleidung. Bis auf einen Dolch mit altertümlichem Griff ist er anscheinend unbewaffnet.  
  
Seltsam, dass mir das auffällt, schaue ich mir die Männer, die zu mir kommen, doch nie genauer an. Hier ist es anders. Wir mustern uns.  
  
Er betrachtet mich eindringlich, scheint sich für jede Kleinigkeit an meinem Äußern zu interessieren.  
  
Kohlschwarze Augen in einem bräunlichen Gesicht. Sie versuchen vielleicht auch tiefer zu blicken, weshalb ich einen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck annehmen. Abwartende Distanz. Das ist mir denn doch noch von früher her geläufig. Er dringt mit seinen Blicken weiter in mich ein. Es wird mir schließlich warm, unbehaglich richte ich meine Augen auf den Boden.  
  
Keine Anisa, die für mich verhandeln könnte? Nein, niemand hilft mir.  
  
Der Mann berührt mich. "Wo ist dein Zimmer, Elb? Ich möchte mit dir allein sein.", fragt mich eine gedämpfte, melodische Stimme. Sie passt zu seinen Augen.  
  
Er ist eindeutig kein Elb, aber für einen Menschen erscheint seine Gestalt zu harmonisch, zu geschmeidig, dabei durchaus kraftvoll. Obwohl er etwas kleiner ist als ich, füllt er den Schankraum aus. Mit fließenden Bewegungen geht er vor mir die Treppe hinauf, betritt zielstrebig meinen schummrigen Schlafraum.  
  
Fange ich jetzt etwa schon an, diese Männer zu mögen?  
  
"Was willst du von mir, Fremder?", frage ich ihn leise und erwarte eine Verhandlung über Preise und Leistungen.  
  
Jählings dreht er sich um. Wir stehen uns auf engem Raum gegenüber. Schweigend.  
  
Eine ziemliche Zeitspanne lang, in der meine Gedanken stillstehen. Es geschieht nichts. Außer dass ich angeschaut werde.  
  
Ich frage nicht mehr, was dieser seltsame Mann von mir will. Ich warte. "Ich bin Sirk'an."  
  
Seit wann stellt sich ein Kunde vor, nennt seinen Namen? Oder wurde er von dem Verkäufer hergeschickt?  
  
"Ich will dich nicht kaufen". Pause.  
  
Was soll das jetzt? Warum sollte er mich sonst aufsuchen?  
  
"Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten."  
  
Also doch. Soll er endlich zum Grund seines Hierseins kommen.  
  
Wieder eine längere Pause.  
  
"Legolas,."  
  
Bei diesem Wort durchzuckt es mich brennend.  
  
Ich merke kaum, wie ich einen Schritt zurückgehe, über Herumliegendes stolpere und auf meinem Bett zu sitzen komme. Das auch noch eindeutig beschmutzt ist.  
  
"Prinz Legolas aus dem Düsterwald".  
  
Ich kann die Gestalt nur noch fassungslos von unten herauf anblicken. Woher kennt dieses Wesen meinen Namen? Wie hat er das herausgefunden?  
  
"Was willst du von mir?", frage ich noch einmal, ziemlich zittrig. "Ich kann dir nichts geben, ich besitze nichts mehr."  
  
"Außer dich selbst.", kommt die Antwort.  
  
Das ist das Ende.  
  
Geächtet. Gefunden. Erkannt.  
  
Erpresst.  
  
Irgendwie bringe ich mich dazu, der dunklen Gestalt zu antworten. "Mich selbst willst du haben? Jeder kann mich haben! Du hast mich erkannt. Oder gefunden. Hier gibt es keinen Legolas mehr!", immer weiter brechen die Wortfetzen aus mir heraus, "Und einen Prinzen schon gar nicht. Schau mich doch an! Du siehst doch was los ist. Nimm dir was du willst! Mach schon, ich kann dich nicht hindern."  
  
Mein Hemd landet vor seinen Füßen.  
  
"Fang an, hol dir deinen Prinzen. Niemand wird sich darum kümmern. Aber bezahlen wird dich auch niemand für dein Schweigen. Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu meinem Volk."  
  
Er nimmt meinen Ausbruch unberührt hin.  
  
"Von mir gibt es nur noch wenige. Ich bin aus dem Alten Volk.Ich möchte dir meine Hilfe anbieten."  
  
Das Alte Volk. Nur noch bekannt aus Sagen und Geschichten. Fast wie die Drachen. Gab es von ihnen wirklich noch welche?, schießt mir durch den Kopf. Aber was sollte ich mit dem Mitleid eines dieser uralten Wesen?  
  
"Wie soll ich dir glauben können? Dein Bedauern will ich nicht, laß mich hier in Ruhe, bis die Kräuter mich ganz zerstören. Und das kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Bestimmt nicht." "Oder,", halte ich inne, "töte mich! Ich selbst kann es nicht mehr."  
  
Sirk'an schickt wieder seinen endlosen Blick über meinen ausgezehrten Körper, durchdringt meine Gedanken, mein Wollen. Bleibt ruhig, fast teilnahmslos.  
  
Er glaubt meinem Todeswunsch nicht.  
  
"Nein, dazu habe ich keinen Grund., ich schlage dir lieber etwas vor. Überlege es dir gut, dein Weg wird lang und schwierig sein. Wenn du ihn überhaupt gehen willst. Komm zu uns, und lerne. Denn die Menschenstädte sind grausam.".  
  
"Aber da du anscheinend noch Zeit zum Überlegen brauchst, und so nicht lange reisen kannst,.", fährt er fort, "Wann hast du eigentlich das letzte Mal auf einem Pferderücken gesessen, Prinz? Waldboden unter deinen Füßen gespürt?", grinst er mich unvermittelt an, "überlasse ich dir etwas Geld. Für deine Schulden. Für ein Pferd, vielleicht?"  
  
Ein Beutel landet auf dem Tisch.  
  
"Und außerdem, denkst du nicht auch, dass wir uns schon mal begegnet sind, vor sehr langer Zeit?" wirft er mir noch über die Schulter zu, bevor er ganz aus der Tür hinausgetreten ist.  
  
Was? Der Retter aus dem Nichts?  
  
Ein zweideutiges Angebot?  
  
Und wenn nicht, will ich überhaubt das Mitleid eines der ganz Alten? Auch wenn er nicht so alt aussieht,.  
  
Aber wieso sollte ich ihn kennen?  
  
Möglicherweise ein Geliebter aus langer Vergangenheit? Von mir verlassen, wie die meisten? Das würde ich doch noch wissen.  
  
Ein warmes Gefühl der Hoffnung steigt auf.  
  
Der Beutel mit dem Geld. Keine Schulden mehr bei dem Verkäufer.  
  
Keine schmierigen Männer mehr.  
  
Eine kleine Befreiung. Für einige Tage.  
  
Zum Überlegen.  
  
Der Fremde - Sirk'an - sagt mir der Name nicht irgendetwas? - hat vielleicht doch Recht.  
  
Könnte ich es nicht schaffen?  
  
Der stolze Krieger. Diesmal alleine.  
  
Ohne mein Volk, das mich nicht unterstützt hat, als ich verbannt wurde - Thranduil.  
  
Ohne die Gefährten.  
  
Zumindest heute kann ich leben.  
  
Wo ist Anisa? Die Einzige, die noch da ist. 


	6. Überlegungen

Disclaimer: Gehört fast alles Tolkien, nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Überlegungen.  
  
Ein Beutel voller Münzen. Kleine Münzen zwar, aber sie werden mir Zeit geben. Im Schankraum suche ich nach Anisa, um ihr zu berichten. Und um sie um Rat zu fragen. Immerhin kennt sie sich mit diesen Menschen hier besser aus als ich. Und ihr fällt eigentlich immer etwas ein. Sie ist jedoch nicht da. Unterwegs mit irgendjemandem. Seltsam, wie genügsam die Menschen sein können, ohne Bedauern oder Scham. Wie leicht sie bereit sind, sich mit ihrem elenden Leben abzufinden. Wieder reicht mir der Junge hinter dem Schanktisch Tasse und Wasserkrug. Ich bereite mir die Kräuter zu. Und trinke.  
  
Was wollte der Fremde von mir? Ich sollte zu ihnen gehen? Aber wo würde ich sie finden? Das Alte Volk ist den Elben nur aus Erzählungen bekannt. Lange vor meiner Zeit gab es sie. Wesen, die mit den Zyklen des Wachstums lebten. Das Leben verehrten. Aber anders wie wir Elben. Sie formten nicht, sie gingen in ihrer Umgebung auf. Nachdem Elben, Zwerge, Orks oder gar die Menschen häufiger wurden, Siedlungen und Städte entstanden, Wälder bewohnt, Berge ausgehöhlt und Flüsse schiffbar gemacht wurden, zog sich das Alte Volk zurück. Die Frauen bildeten keine Gemeinschaften mehr, die die Geheimnisse hüteten. Und die Kriege begannen. War das nicht in der Zeit, in der die ersten Ringe geschmiedet wurden? Streben nach Macht. Über die Natur. Über einzelne Menschen. Über ganze Reiche. Es gibt heute noch Wesen aus diesen Zeiten. Vereinzelt. Und uns allen feind. So heißt es jedenfalls. Die Drachen, Bilbo hatte mit einem gekämpft. Die rätselhaften Ents. Wo sind eigentlich deren Frauen hingewandert? Oder der dunkle Schrecken in Moira. Und ich sollte mich diesem Grauen noch einmal stellen? Das hätte ich selbst damals nicht ein zweites Mal durchstehen können. Auch wenn ich dies niemals zugegeben hätte. Ich mußte doch den anderen Kraft geben. Ihre Erwartungen erfüllen. Und jetzt?! Undenkbar. Aber warum hätte ich dieses fremde, faszinierende Wesen kennen sollen? Tiefgründige Augen, dunkles Feuer in einem erdbraunen, gleichmäßigen Gesicht. Schwarze Haare, die sowohl umrahmen als auch verbergen können. Ein Körper, dessen Stärke unter seiner Geschmeidigkeit kaum zu erahnen ist. Da könnte ich mich doch erinnern?! Auch noch nach 1000 Jahren! Wobei ich leise lächeln muß. Bedauernd, auch wenn ich hier der Unterlegene gewesen wäre. Dieser tiefen Beständigkeit hätte ich nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Ich hätte mich fallen lassen müssen, und warten, ob ich wieder aufgefangen werde. Kein Vergleich zu den Menschen, die meine Begleiter gewesen waren. Und ebenso kein Vergleich zu meinem Geliebten. Den ich verraten habe.  
  
Die Zeit ist mir jetzt gleichgültig. Vergangene Tage. Ich bereite mir noch einen Tee. Er wird mich dem ersehnten schwerelosen Zustand näher bringen. Vergessen wer ich bin! Was ich hier tue in dieser Menschenstadt. Ich nehme mehr Kräuter als üblich. Heute muß ich nicht sparen. Vielleicht überlege ich mir das Angebot des Fremden ja noch einmal, vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich wieder auf den Weg machen. Wandern. Vielleicht.  
  
Benommen sitze ich in meiner Ecke. Kommt da nicht Anisa an den Tisch und rüttelt mich? Verworrene Sätze dringen auf mich ein, als ich von rauen Händen nach oben geschleift werde. ".Verträgt nichts,., haltloser Kräutertrinker, maßloser Elb." kann ich noch durch das Rauschen verstehen. Ich schlage auf meiner Liege auf, rolle mich in die Decke. Wie gut, dass ich vorhin daran gedacht habe, das Geld vor neugierigen Augen zu verstecken. Früher war mir solches Denken vollkommen fremd. Danach fühle ich nichts mehr.  
  
Es ist dunkel, finster. Ich versuche zu schreien. Meine Zunge und meine verdorrten Lippen bemühen sich krampfhaft, Laute von sich zu geben. Aber kein Ton kommt aus den zusammengepressten Lungen, die bei jedem mühevollen Atemzug gemeinsam mit dem Herzen erbarmungslos aufzucken. Ich fühle, dass ich auf etwas Hartem liege, meine Seiten werden ebenfalls von etwas Hartem zusammengepresst. Bis jetzt habe ich es nicht gewagt, ein Glied zu rühren - nun aber werfe ich heftig die Arme nach oben, die bisher mit ineinander gekrampften Händen dagelegen haben. Ich stoße unvermittelt mit dem Kopf auf feste Holzmasse. Überall rund um mich herum ist Holz. Es ist mir kaum möglich mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, mich zu erheben. Der Raum um mich ist zu eng. Zu eng zum Aufstehen, zu eng zum Umdrehen, zu eng zum Atmen. Ich schnappe nach Luft, schlage um mich, verfalle in einen rasenden Angstzustand. Ich will hier raus! Überall einengendes Holz. In was bin ich eingesperrt? Eine Kiste? Es fühlt sich so an. Eine sehr stabile Kiste, die nicht zerbricht. Atemlos höre ich auf, um mich zu schlagen. Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn. Die Luft wird immer stickiger, brennt in den Lungen. Etwas Weiches fällt über mein Gesicht, bleibt dort liegen. Ich bekomme immer weniger Luft, es wird wärmer. Mit meinem letzten Willen werfe ich mich gegen eine Seite dieser Kiste, das Holz knirscht, splittert endlich. Ich falle. Und lande auf weiterem Holz. Aber das Atmen gelingt mir wieder besser. Tief hole ich Luft. Erleichtert taste ich die Umgebung neben mir ab, fühle Stoff, Holz. Ein zerbrochenes Tischbein? Schwindelig vom Aufprall schließe ich die Augen.  
  
Zuerst nichts. Dann einige rote Pünktchen, die vor meinem Gesicht hin und her fliegen. Aber sind meine Augen denn nicht geschlossen? Es brennt, Rauch überall. Dunkler, stinkender Qualm, der den Atem raubt, sich schwer und beißend in die Lungen drängt. Jedes Sonnenlicht ausperrt. Auf der weiten Ebene schwelen überall Feuer. Feuer, die tagelang in Gang gehalten werden. Von abgerissenen, blutenden Männern in desolaten Rüstungen. Sie schleppen schwere Körper herbei, die sie auf der Ebene aufgesammelt hatten. Immer noch. Werfen zerfetzte Glieder auf die glusenden Haufen, die nie richtig brennen wollen. Tote, verstümmelte Menschen in bizarren Haltungen. Und Orks. Massen von Orks. Hört das denn nie auf?  
  
Ich rolle mich tiefer in meine Decke ein. Dränge diese Bilder von mir weg. So gut es geht.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anm. von Ilkiran: Hier gab's eine kleine Anleihe an Edgar Allan Poe. In Respect. 


	7. Regierungssitzung

Disclaimer: Fast alles Tolkien, nix mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, nun geht es mit Aragorn weiter, .  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Regierungsitzung  
  
Zur selben Zeit, in der Regierungsresidenz.  
  
Aragorn stürmt aufgeregt durch den Flur. Gefolgt von zwei Ratsmännern, die schwere Bündel von Aufzeichnungen unter dem Arm tragen.  
  
Eine Besprechung soll stattfinden.  
  
Das Reich ist immer noch zerrissen. Zu stark war die Bedrohung durch die böse Macht Saurons gewesen, zu hoch die Verluste. In den Dörfern leben kaum noch arbeitsfähige Männer. Nur noch Frauen mit zu vielen Kindern, die halbverhungert vor sich hinvegetieren. Krankheiten breiten sich unter den geschwächten Bauern aus. Und durch die Schlachten verkrüppelte, um ihre Hoffnungen betrogene Krieger erliegen ihren trügerischen Träumen. Kaum noch Vieh, das Saatgut längst aufgegessen.  
  
Wer noch kann, versucht die wenigen Städte zu erreichen, hofft auf etwas weniger Hunger. Und ein leichteres Leben.  
  
Es stimmt, einigen Bewohnern dort geht es nicht schlecht, neuer Reichtum entsteht. Profiteure des Krieges und der Plünderungen. Gesetzesbrecher haben sich zu Gruppen zusammengeschlossen, beherrschen die Straßen, ganze Viertel. Gut bewaffnete Söldner beuten skrupellos die Bewohner aus. Im Auftrag ihrer Herren, die immer mehr Besitz und Macht anhäufen.  
  
Im Verborgenen natürlich.  
  
In den Regierungssitzungen treten sie Aragorn gegenüber als Wohltäter der Bürger auf. Sprechen von Aufbau, Förderung des Handels, und wie nötig die Ruhe und der Frieden nun für das gesamte Land sei. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Besteht Aragorn auf korrekten Abrechnungen, oder will die Ausgaben genauer nachkontrollieren, zeigt er Entschlossenheit und sein altes Durchsetzungsvermögen, bekommt er ihre verdeckten Drohungen zu spüren.  
  
Ob er nicht merken würde, dass er im Rat alleine dasitzt?  
  
Daß der Befehlshaber über das Heer nur seinem Clan gegenüber loyal sei?  
  
Ob er noch länger Wert auf die Unversehrtheit seiner beiden Getreuen legen würde?  
  
Wie es seiner Frau denn überhaupt gehe?  
  
Bruchtal ist weit und die Wege sind immer noch, oder vielmehr schon wieder, unsicher.  
  
Aragorn fühlt sich müde, ausgelaugt. Nach diesen wenigen Jahren schon.  
  
Es will ihm einfach nicht gelingen, in seinem Reich für bessere Lebensbedingungen zu sorgen.  
  
Er ist noch nicht einmal Herr im eigenen Palast, kann seinen nächsten Bediensteten vertrauen.  
  
Anschläge gab es genug. Und grinsende Ratsherren auch. Die sich hämisch nach seinem Befinden erkundigen.  
  
Nach seiner Gesundheit.  
  
Während Arwen sich zurückgezogen hat und ihre Mithilfe verweigert.  
  
Nun, sie ist von ihm enttäuscht worden, er kann es ihr nicht verdenken.  
  
Aragorn läßt wieder einmal seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, während er den verlogenen Ausführungen eines Kämmerers folgt, der eine dreist gefälschte Steuerrechnung präsentiert.  
  
Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?  
  
Aber die Anführer der Verbündeten hatten alle genug im eigenen Land zu tun.  
  
Die Rohirim kümmerten sich um ihre Pferdezucht, bewachen immer noch die Grenzen und führen Grenzkriege mit versprengten Orkscharen.  
  
Die Zwerge zogen sich in ihre Bergwerke zurück. Der Einsame Berg wurde gänzlich zur Festung ausgebaut, immer seltener wurde ein Zwerg außerhalb seines Reiches gesehen. Und es gibt Gerüchte. Dass eine Gruppe nach Moira ging. Wieder einmal. Magisch angelockt durch alte Schätze und den Zaubern dieses Bergwerkes.  
  
Zwergenbegierde.  
  
Selbst Gimli folgte ihnen nach und ließ Aragorn mit seinem halbaufgebauten Staatswesen im Stich. So nahm Korruption und Verbrechen wieder überhand. Nicht einmal den offenen Sklavenhandel konnte Aragorn unterbinden.  
  
Und die Elben? Zurückgezogen haben sich auch sie. Einzig Elrond bietet noch seine Hilfe an. Arwen und Aragorn seien jederzeit eingeladen. Eine letzte Zuflucht in Bruchtal.  
  
Aber das würde zu sehr nach Kapitulation aussehen.  
  
Aragorn versucht, sich Legolas vorzustellen. Den Abschied.  
  
Ein aufgebrachter Elb stürzt zu seinem Pferd und stürmt aus der Stadt. Als wenn Aragorn etwas an seiner Berufung hätte ändern können. Wer sollte das Reich denn sonst aufbauen, wenn nicht er? Diese Gesetzlosigkeit eindämmen. Es zumindest versuchen. Er war doch Isildurs Erbe.  
  
Ein Fluch.  
  
Wie hatte Legolas nur denken können, Aragorn könne nach dem Krieg ganz zu ihm gehören. Ganz zu schweigen von Arwen, die ja auch Ansprüche auf ihn hatte. Die er allerdings nie vollständig erfüllen konnte.  
  
Die Nachrichten aus Düsterwald nach Legolas' Fortgang wurden schnell spärlicher, brachen dann ganz ab. Bis auf ein unglaubliches Gerücht, Thranduil hätte seinen Sohn aus den Grenzen seines Reiches gejagt.  
  
Aber Legolas hatte ihn wohl völlig zurückweisen wollen. Und einen anderen Gespielen gefunden, der sich seinen Leidenschaften unterwarf. Aragorn als Mensch war von Anfang an wohl nur eine Episode gewesen. Dieser Gedanke tat weh.  
  
Enttäuschende Zuneigung von einem Elben, von der er geglaubt hätte, sie sei Liebe und sie würde ihn ein ganzes Leben begleiten.  
  
Einzig die Hobbits schienen in ein normales Leben zurückgefunden zu haben, in ihrem kleinen, überschaubaren Auenland. Ein Schmunzeln zog sich über Aragorns Lippen als er an Sam und seine Rosie dachte. Wenigstens ihnen ging es gut.  
  
Aber die Gemeinschaft war zerbrochen. Jeder war auf sich allein gestellt.  
  
Und er, Aragorn, der Waldläufer, als Regent eines zersplitterten Reiches? Dessen Hauptaufgabe es sein soll, Verschwörungen aufzudecken, und den korrupten Staatshaushalt zu retten?  
  
Ein Witz.  
  
Zumindest dabei hätte Legolas ihm helfen können! Immerhin war er als Kronprinz beschlagener in Regierungsgeschäften als ein Waldläufer!  
  
Der endlose Vortrag über fingierte Ausgaben und vor allem Einnahmen wird ihm so langsam unerträglich. Ungeduld macht sich in Aragorn breit. Kein König muß sich dies bieten lassen, und sei er noch so sehr Strohpuppe. Und außerdem, was gab es noch zu verlieren? Das Reich war nicht mehr zu retten, nicht mit den Mitteln der Unterhandlungskunst, die er sowieso nur sehr unzureichend beherrschte. Und den einfachen Menschen war auf diese Weise natürlich auch nicht zu helfen.  
  
Und bevor er sich noch den Haß dieser Menschen zuziehen würde, und an der Misswirtschaft die Alleinschuld tragen sollte - lief alles nicht darauf hinaus?  
  
Das Reich ausgeblutet und er wurde vom korrupten Adel als der Veranwortliche einer wütenden Menge präsentiert?  
  
Ein letzter Versuch!  
  
Aragorn erhebt sich, rafft seine Papiere zusammen.  
  
Ein erstauntes Gemurmel zieht durch den Versammlungsraum. Was hat der König wohl zu den erdichteten Bilanzen zu sagen? Ist es ihm überhaupt aufgefallen? Oder will er nur einen seiner üblichen Vorträge über die armselige Lage der einfachen Leute in dieser Stadt halten? Als wenn diese Hungerleider irgendjemanden interessieren würden. Jedenfalls nur so lange, bis die letzte Münze aus ihnen herausgepresst worden ist. Dann können sie sich gerne untereinander zerfleischen. Denn selbst der Sklavenmarkt wird aus anderen Gegenden beliefert.  
  
Aragorn eilt zum Rednerpult, stößt den Sprecher unsanft zur Seite. Schaut die unruhig gewordene Runde an. Sucht Worte. Zwei, drei alte Männer erheben sich, stellen sich hinter ihn. Sie sind die letzten aus dem alten Stadtrat.  
  
"Ich bin der König dieses Reiches. Mir und meinen Gefährten habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass wir nicht in Saurons Dunkelheit versunken sind.", beginnt er, versucht sich Gehör zu verschaffen.  
  
"Wo sind eigentlich Eure Gefährten? Helfen sie Euch immer noch?", ertönt ein Zwischenruf. Verhaltenes Gelächter folgt. Sie warten ab, was kommt nun?  
  
"Ich weiß, Ihr interessiert euch mehr für Euren eigenen Gewinn," fährt Aragorn mit fester Stimme fort, "jeder hatte es auch schwer genug in den letzten Jahren. Aber seht Ihr denn nicht, daß das Land bis zum Letzten ausgeplündert ist? Was wollt Ihr aus den Menschen noch herauspressen? Da ist nichts mehr!"  
  
"Ja und? Unsere Leute finden immer noch etwas! Und glaubst Ihr, unser König, denn nicht auch, dass auch halb verhungerte Menschen noch Paläste bauen können?"  
  
"Wozu wären sie sonst gut?", amüsiert sich ein Weiterer. Das Gelächter wird stärker. Die Ratsgesellschaft erhebt sich von ihren Stühlen, redet lauter. Kopfschütteln über Aragorns Ansinnen, die armselige wirtschaftliche Lage zu bedenken.  
  
Aragorn wird unsicher, als er die höhnischen Rufe hört. Hier ist wirklich nichts mehr zu retten. Kein Rest von gutem Willen, Vernunft oder gar Mitempfinden ist auszumachen. Seine Regierung war eine Farce.  
  
"König, weißt du eigentlich, warum wir dich so lange geduldet haben?" ruft ihm der stadtbekannte Anführer eines Söldnertrupps zu. "Du bist unsere Gallionsfigur gewesen, damit uns niemand von diesen ehrenhafte Elben behelligt. Bis deine Freunde in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt sind. Damit du unsere Geschäfte deckst. Oder was hast du denn gedacht?"  
  
Der Redner nähert sich, unter seinem Umhang bewaffnet. Mehrere Männer scharen sich um ihn, es sind kampferprobte Gestalten ohne Skrupel.  
  
Während sich der Rest der Versammlung in den Hintergrund der Halle zurückzieht, sieht sich Aragorn von den Aufrührern umzingelt. Unbewaffnet und nur von zwei Greisen unterstützt. An die Wand gedrängt.  
  
Der Anführer zeigt ihm eine entschlossene Miene.  
  
"Es ist entschieden, König. Wir brauchen dich nicht mehr. Alle deine Gefährten sind weit weg. Hoffe nicht auf ihre Hilfe."  
  
Aragorn sieht sich gehetzt um. Wo ist die Palastwache? Eine Einrichtung, die er immer für überflüssig gehalten hat. Und die lediglich Repräsentationszwecken zu dienen hatte. Wo war sie? Konnten ihn diese Leute überhaupt retten? Wenn fast alle Adligen gegen ihn waren? Eine Seitentür schlägt auf, einige Bewaffnete drängen sich hindurch.  
  
Da sind sie endlich. Einen letzten Rest von Fassung wiedergewinnend, ruft ihnen Aragorn einen Befehl zu. Niemand reagiert darauf. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Männer stellen sich hinter den Aufrührer. Schwerter werden gezogen, eine Spitze berührt aufdringlich Aragorns Hals. Ritzt leicht die Haut.  
  
"Was tust du nun, Aragorn Waldläufer, der Anführer der Gefährten und große Feldherr? Hast du etwa geglaubt, wenn der Ring vernichtet sei, gebe es kein Streben nach Macht und Reichtum mehr? Wo das Gold doch auf der Straße liegt! Man muß es nur aufsammeln. Und sich nicht dabei aufhalten lassen. Der Reichtum wartet nur auf Leute wie mich. Und so ein gutgläubiger Menschenfreund aus der Wildnis wird mich nicht daran hindern, den Luxus zu genießen."  
  
Die Schwertspitze dringt tiefer in Aragorns Haut ein. Das erste Blut drückt sich nach außen. Seine letzten Begleiter wurden schon vorher zur Seite geschafft, schnell und ohne Aufhebens. Ihre leblosen Körper liegen an der Wand herum.  
  
"Wie konntest du nur glauben, hier König sein zu können, Mann aus dem Walde. Wer sollte sich hier schon um Isildur und andere Märchen kümmern?"  
  
Mit einer wegwerfenden Geste nimmt er das Schwert von Aragorns Hals. Dieser steht immer noch wie erstarrt da.  
  
"Aber da du mir trotzdem von großem Nutzen gewesen bist - immerhin hast du uns allen diesen Ausbeuter Sauron vom Hals geschafft, und so können wir unsere Einahmen nun ganz für uns behalten,", das Grinsen überzieht allmählich sein gesamtes Gesicht, "bin ich dir doch zu einigem Dank verpflichtet. Und vielleicht brauche ich dich noch."  
  
Er geht einige Schritte zur Seite, winkt seinen Leuten, Aragorn die vorbereiteten Fesseln anzulegen, was dieser angesichts der Übermacht geschehen lassen muß.  
  
Zu groß ist der Schock darüber, bei allem guten Bemühen nur benutzt worden zu sein. Und dies noch nicht einmal rechtzeitig bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Auf beiden Augen blind.  
  
Dem guten Willen wenigstens einiger der Adligen vertraut zu haben, kommt Aragorn auf einmal unwahrscheinlich absurd vor. Wie konnte er nur so leichtgläubig gewesen sein!  
  
Unsanft wird er von den Bewaffneten durch die Gänge gestoßen, in die Gewölbe hinab. Der Anführer, das Oberhaupt der alten Familie der Olvar, folgt nach. Vor einem in den Stein gehauenen und mit einem massiven Eisengitter gesicherten Kammer bleiben sie stehen. Der glücklose König wird unsanft hereingestoßen, fällt zu Boden.  
  
"Wenn ich dich wieder benötige, gestatte ich dir, wieder aus dem Loch herauszukommen. Einige Wachen dürfen dir Gesellschaft leisten, damit dir ja nichts zustößt. Damit es dir nicht zu einsam wird."  
  
Zu diesen zweideutigen Worten schließt sich die Tür.  
  
"Ach ja, nebenbei, weißt du eigentlich, was aus deinem Freund Legolas geworden ist, nachdem er in die Verbannung gehen musste?"  
  
"Was ist wahr an diesen Gerüchten?", überwindet sich Aragorn zu fragen, "was ist mit ihm?" "Nun, das erzähle ich dir ein andermal., aber denke nicht, dass er dir noch irgendwie helfen könnte. Es war fast zu leicht, mit ihm fertig zu werden."  
  
"Und was habt ihr mit Arwen vor? Laßt sie gehen, wenigstens sie."  
  
Das hähmische Gesicht zeigt sich wieder vor dem Eisengitter.  
  
"Arwen? Warum sollte sie gehen wollen? Sie liebt die Annehmlichkeiten eines bequemen Lebens, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen. Hast du das nicht bemerkt? Sorgen um all diese Hungerleider, oder.", er wird leiser, "um alte Liebhaber, die wieder auftauchen könnten. Freilich, sie hat um euer Leben gebeten, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und diesen Wunsch gewähre ich ihr gerne, da sie sich sehr anschmiegsam gezeigt hat. Denn auch Königinnen sind käuflich. Ich denke, dass wir zusammen gut regieren können.  
  
Auf meine Weise gut.  
  
Also, lebe wohl mein König, laß dir die Zeit nicht zu lang werden!"  
  
Die Männer verschwinden in den Gängen. Lange noch hallen die schweren Tritte ihrer Stiefel nach.  
  
Vier Wachen bleiben in einem größeren Raum zurück. In einer düster erleuchteten Wachstube schräg gegenüber Aragorns Zelle.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anm. von Ilkiran: Wie war das noch gleich mit Legolas und den Kräutern? Ein Schelm, wer Böses dabei denkt! 


	8. Gefangenschaft

Disclaimer: Ich benutze Figuren und Umfeld von Tolkien, nicht von mir, daher möchte ich nix damit verdienen.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gefangenschaft  
  
Aragorn bleibt wie vor den Kopf geschlagen zurück. Soll so sein Versuch enden, das Reich zu einen und Zufriedenheit unter die Menschen zu bringen? Hier, in diesem Verließ eingesperrt, ohne wenigstens ein anderes Wesen, mit dem er reden könnte?  
  
Eingefangen in seinen Grübeleien und Selbstvorwürfen, jahrelang, bis der Wahn ihn erreicht?  
  
Um nicht von seinen düsteren Gedanken erdrückt zu werden, schaut er sich um. Sucht seine Zelle ab. Nach etwas Auffälligem, einer Unregelmäßigkeit. Einem losen Stein, bröckeligem Mörtel in einer Fuge.  
  
Nach irgendwas.  
  
Aber da ist nichts. Seine Finger kratzen noch einmal über die Wand. Nur feste Mauer, dahinter wohl gewachsener Fels. Passgenau eingefügte Steinquader und ein robustes Eisengitter als Tür. Ein ziemlich neues Eisengitter.  
  
Der Anschlag muß also länger vorausgeplant worden sein.  
  
Und keine Fenster. Zum Ausgleich dafür alles ziemlich feucht.  
  
Unterirdisch, in einem Gangsystem, das weder genau bekannt ist, noch für amtliche Zwecke benutzt worden ist. Aber bemerkenswert gut instand gehalten wurde.  
  
"Hier also liefen die Schiebereien der Schwarzhändler durch", schießt es Aragorn durch den Kopf. "Dann muß es aber auch Ausgänge geben, nur wo?"  
  
Da sich tagelang außer den Wachen niemand im Blickfeld des abgesetzten Königs zeigt, beschließt er, die schweigsamen, mürrischen Männer anzusprechen.  
  
Vielleicht kann er von einem von ihnen mehr über sein Gefängnis erfahren. Und außerdem, es würde ihn wundern, wenn sie nicht bestechlich wären. Da doch jeder, wirklich jeder, in dieser verfluchten Stadt nur ans Geld zu denken scheint. Und wer hätte hier unten denn keine Langeweile, einen Eingesperrten zu bewachen? Dementsprechend oft dringt aus der Wachstube betrunkenes Gegröhle und erhitzte Worte. Die häufig in derbe Schlägereien übergehen.  
  
Aragorn entschließt sich zu guter Letzt, einen Versuch zu wagen. Auch wenn er Bestechung eigentlich ablehnt. Aber in dieser Lage?  
  
Er wurde zwar durchsucht, aber einen Anhänger - war's nicht der, den Arwen ihm einst gab? - oder einen Ring hätte er noch anzubieten. Für diese groben Gesellen bestimmt ein Vermögen.  
  
Als eine der Wachen die nächste Essensration durch das massive Eisengitter reicht, steht Aragorn an der Tür, die Metallstäbe umklammernd: "Wer bist du? Darfst du mit mir reden? Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was ihr mit mir vorhabt?"  
  
"Mit dir vorhaben?", schlägt es ihm entgegen, "Ein guter Gedanke. He, Kameraden, der König hat wohl auch Langeweile!"  
  
Ein lautes Johlen antwortet aus der angrenzenden Räumlichkeit. "Langeweile? Dem können wir abhelfen! Na, dann komm mal her."  
  
Schnell wird die Tür geöffnet, drei der grobschlächtigen Männer dringen in den Raum ein, der vierte bleibt sichernd am Eingang stehen. "So, nun erzähle uns, was du von uns willst! Etwa dein neues Reich verlassen? Sollen wir dir dabei helfen? Darauf haben wir nur gewartet!"  
  
Starke Arme greifen nach Aragorn, der an die Wand zurückgewichen ist in dem Versuch, den Fäusten der Wachen auszuweichen. Der schnell in die Ecke gedrängt wird.  
  
Einer der Bewacher schlägt ihn mit einem harten Hieb auf die Schläfe zu Boden.  
  
Aragorns Verteidigung besteht bald nur noch aus ungezieltem Treten und Zurückschlagen, denn gegen diese Söldner nutzt die ganze Kampferfahrung nichts. Von zwei der Bewacher rechts und links festgehalten, baut sich der Wortführer vor ihm auf. "So, der König möchte wohl diesem gastlichen Ort entfliehen. Und uns Wachen der Folter aussetzen. Für schöne Worte wohl?"  
  
"Nein, ich kann dir schon etwas anbieten, zeige mir einen Weg und ich werde an dich denken. Du brauchst nicht weiter in Armut zu leben, von deinen Führern abhängig zu sein, glaube mir", stammelt Aragorn, durch die rüde Behandlung arg mitgenommen. Blut zeigt sich in den Mundwinkeln, das Sprechen fällt ihm schwer.  
  
"Ich gehöre zu den Olvar. Und sonst folge ich niemandem. Und mit dir fangen wir erst an, nicht wahr?" Zustimmung suchend schaut er in die Runde, die beifällig nickt. Der nächste Fauststoß ist auf Aragorns Rippen gezielt. Es knirscht.  
  
Von den beiden anderen Wachen immer noch hochgehalten, ist er wehrlos den Schlägen und Tritten ausgesetzt. Ein letzter geht zwischen die Beine.  
  
"Bis zum nächsten Mal. Bis du fügsam bist!" kann er noch verstehen, bevor er sich Blut hustend auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmt und ohnmächtig wird.  
  
Kalte Nässe breitet sich in den Knochen aus. Zwingt Aragorn zitternd hoch.  
  
Sofort steht eine Wache vor den Gittern, ruft die anderen herbei: "Unser König ist wieder auf den Beinen. Laßt uns weiter machen, die Kälte vertreiben!"  
  
Diesmal wird der Waldläufer quer über den Flur in die Wachstube gezerrt. Die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt. Der Mann von Clan der Olvar steht breitbeinig da.  
  
Aragorn kann es nicht fassen.  
  
Wozu läßt er sich von diesen Verbrechern zwingen?  
  
Warum wählt er nicht den Tod?  
  
Wegen eines kleinen Fünkchens Hoffnung?  
  
Oder ist es reine Resignation?  
  
Die Pranken drücken ihn nieder. Vor dem Hauptmann der Wache auf den Boden.  
  
Vom Messer im Nacken nähergezwungen, berührt Aragorns Gesicht fast den Hosenschlitz des grobschlächtigen Mannes. Der von hastigen Händen geöffnet wird.  
  
Das erregte Glied springt an seinen zusammengepressten Mund.  
  
Die Klinge schneidet tiefer in seine Haut ein.  
  
Harte Steine unter seinen Knien.  
  
"Bemühe dich, ich habe gehört, du magst das doch! Auch wenn ich kein Elb bin. Vielleicht lasse ich dich dann noch eine kleine Weile leben. Und wer weiß, du siehst auch deinen Legolas wieder?"  
  
War Legolas etwa ebenfalls in der Gewalt dieser Unmenschen? Seit langer Zeit? Von ihm, dem ehemaligen König unbemerkt? Nicht dieser unnahbare, stolze Elb!  
  
"Was ist mit Legolas?", flüstert Aragorn erstickt.  
  
"Das erzählen wir dir später, fang schon an!", kommt die barsche Antwort.  
  
Und Aragorn gehorcht.  
  
Mit aller Überwindung.  
  
Bis zum Ende.  
  
Entkräftet und gedemütigt bricht er vor dem Hauptmann vollständig zusammen.  
  
Erbricht.  
  
"Na, das wird schon noch besser. Spätestens in einigen Wochen hast du dich daran gewöhnt. Wie alle anderen."  
  
Wieder in seiner Zelle, läßt Aragorn sich von der Dunkelheit forttragen.  
  
Aber der Hauptmann sollte recht behalten. 


	9. Unterredung

Disclaimer: Fast alles gehört Tolkien, ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Die Unterredung  
  
Wieder einmal das Knirschen im Schloß. Wachen, die einen kraftlosen Aragorn forwärtsschleifen. Aber diesmal an der Wachstube vorbei, einige Gänge weiter.  
  
Wo geht es diesmal hin?  
  
Nach einer Biegung bleiben die Soldaten plötzlich stehen. Vor ihnen befindet sich eine Frau, ohne Begleitung.  
  
Blendend.  
  
Reich gekleidet.  
  
Behängt mit Schmuck, mit dem man hätte eine gesamte Ernte kaufen können.  
  
Strahlend selbst hier.  
  
Mit einem Ausdruck von heiterer Gelassenheit, fast Entrücktheit auf dem bezaubernden Gesicht.  
  
Sie nähert sich langsam, anmutig der Gruppe. Bleibt vor Aragorn stehen. Ihre prüfenden Blicke gleiten über dessen zerlumpte Gestalt.  
  
Die einst hochwertigen Kleider verdreckt, blutverkrustet und fadenscheinig.  
  
Ein verschwollenes Gesicht. Gezeichnet von Schlägen.  
  
Flackernde Augen, die von Misshandlung und Demütigung sprechen.  
  
"Mein Gemahl", beginnt eine zarte Stimme.  
  
"Arwen", Aragorn's Stimme zittert, "geht es dir gut? Was tust du hier? Und, was geschieht in der Stadt?"  
  
"Aragorn, höre zu. Ich kann nicht lange bleiben." Die Frau streicht sich mit der Hand die kunstvoll frisierten Haare zurück, zögert. "Du bist nicht mehr König in dieser Stadt."  
  
Der Waldläufer geht einen Schritt nach hinten. Als wenn er das nicht schon längst eindringlichst gemerkt hätte! Aber warum sah seine Frau so prächtig aus? War so prunkvoll gekleidet?  
  
"Ich habe mich für einen anderen Mann entschieden. Wir teilen uns die Regierung. Das Volk - es wird natürlich einverstanden sein. Und Elrond, die Elben - sie werden diese Welt ohnehin bald verlassen. Ich aber bleibe hier. Denn hier bin ich Herrin!"  
  
Aragorn hört den Worten zu. Versteht nicht ganz. Hat Arwen - die einst so großzügige, edle Arwen dies alles etwa gewusst, sogar mit vorbereitet? Und warum? Doch nicht wegen Legolas, der schon so lange verschollen war?  
  
Aus Eifersucht?  
  
"Die Menschen wissen angenehmer zu leben. Und es gibt wahrhaftig Unterschiede zwischen den Bettlern auf den Straßen und den Wohlhabenden." Versonnen streicht sie über den teuren bestickten Stoff an ihrem Ärmel. "Unterschiede zwischen den Armen und uns reichen Adligen."  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du gehst. Ich biete dir die Freiheit, weil du mich hierhergebracht hast und mir dieses Leben in den Menschenstädten gezeigt hast. Jenseits aller Bedenken, die die Elben gewöhnlich dem Überfluss gegenüber hegen. Deshalb gebe ich dir das Leben zurück.  
  
Die Wachen werden dir den Ausgang zeigen. Dort steht ein Pferd mit etwas Verpflegung, und", ihr Blick gleitet nochmals über Aragorn, "Verbandszeug. Du hast einen halben Tag Zeit, bis du die Grenze überschritten haben musst.  
  
Verlasse dieses Land und kehre nie mehr zurück!"  
  
Aragorn starrt Arwen an. Die Welt scheint sich zu drehen.  
  
Nein, das war alles ein schlechter Traum. Und nicht mehr.  
  
Gleich würde er aufwachen. Ganz bestimmt.  
  
So ein Betrug!!!  
  
Die Wachen schleppen ihn durch die Gänge bis zu einer kleinen Öffnung, die ins Freie führt. Ein natürlicher Zugang zu einem Höhlensystem außerhalb der Stadtmauern, das von Menschenhand erweitert worden ist und bis unter den Regierungspalast reicht.  
  
Stolpernd läuft Aragorn den Abhang hinunter. Nach der langen erzwungenen Bewegungslosigkeit, ganz zu schweigen von den Prellungen und anderen Verletzungen, eine mühselige Angelegenheit. Mehr als einmal gerät er ins Rutschen und fällt auf das Geröll, was wieder einige Abschürfungen mehr bringt. Endlich ist das Pferd erreicht. Aragorn kann sich erst einmal erschöpft auf die Steine fallen lassen. Und vorsichtig seine Rippen abtasten.  
  
Einen halben Tag Zeit? Sei ihm gegeben, bis er über die Grenzen reiten solle? Und Arwen - eine Verräterin? An dem König - nun ja, aber an allen notleidenden Menschen, an der Menschlichkeit an sich? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so mit einer Handbewegung alle Ideale der Elben und achtbaren Menschen beiseitewischen! Wie konnte sie sich so ändern!  
  
Verbittert untersucht Aragorn das Tier - nicht gerade eines der robustesten, eher schon etwas älter und verbraucht - und sichtet die Ausrüstung. Wenig aber zweckmäßig. Das könnte schon gehen. Aber wohin?  
  
Diese Frage stellt ihn vor große Probleme.  
  
Von Legolas ist schon lange keine Nachricht mehr gekommen, nur diese unglaublichen Gerüchte und Andeutungen.  
  
Zu Elrond? Aber die Elben haben sich auch zurückgezogen und denken eher an die Grauen Anfurten als an die Schwierigkeiten der Menschen.  
  
Gimli in Moira suchen? Diesen Ort wollte Aragorn eigentlich für den Rest seines Lebens meiden.  
  
Unter solchen Überlegungen säubert er seine Beine und Handflächen von den kleinen Steinen, die sich in die Haut eingefressen haben und macht sich langsam auf den Weg.  
  
Zuerst einmal nordwärts, den Landesgrenzen zu. Und dann vielleicht den Anduin hinauf, um in Düsterwald um Nachrichten zu bitten. Wenn er dort gut aufgenommen werden würde.  
  
Aragorn zweifelt am guten Willen von Thranduil, zu seltsam kommen ihm die Gerüchte über seinen Sohn vor. Aber wem ist überhaupt noch zu trauen? Wenn der Elbenkönig von Düsterwald Ablehnung zeigt, wäre er immer noch bei Elrond gerne gesehen. Als sein Ziehsohn gehörte er zur Familie, auch wenn er an seiner letzten Aufgabe, eine menschenwürdige Herrschaft in dem vom Krieg gebeutelten Gondor einzurichten, schmählich gescheitert war. Und das vornehmlich aus Vertrauensseligkeit und zu wenig Diplomatie.  
  
Das Pferd stapft ausdauernd vor sich hin. Wenigstens dieses Tier schien zäher zu sein, als es auf den ersten Blick aussah. So kann Aragorn in aller Ruhe seinen trüben Gedanken nachhängen, das Pferd sich seinen Pfad durch die immer einsamer werdende Gegend suchen lassen, und Ausschau nach versprengten Orks oder mutmaßlichen Räubern halten. Ein sehr unsicherer Weg, durch das weiße Gebirge zum Anduin. Vor allem, wenn man abseits der Hauptstraßen zieht, weil man nicht erkannt und nicht nach Geleitbriefen gefragt werden will. Ein Geächteter im ehemals eigenen Land.  
  
Allein im Spätsommer auf dem Weg in die braunen Lande.  
  
Ohne zu wissen wohin.  
  
Und ohne zu wissen, ob man überhaupt irgendwohin will. Ankommen will.  
  
Die Wanderung geht mühevoll vor sich. Schleppend und zögerlich zieht Aragorn vorwärts.  
  
Wohin auch ohne klares Ziel?  
  
Halbverfallene Dörfer, in denen oft genug verkohlte Ruinen von vergangenen Überfällen zeugen, ziehen in Abständen an ihm vorrüber. Die Bauern scheinen nicht zahlreich genug zu sein, um ihre Gehöfte wiederaufbauen zu können.  
  
So sieht es wohl noch überall im Land aus.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anm. von Ilkiran: Okay, ich mag die Figur der Arwen nicht. Ich geb's ja zu. 


	10. Dorf

Vielen Dank an Alle, die mir so liebe reviews geschickt haben, hier und vor allem an heimeligen anderen Stätten..  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Ich verfremde Tolkiens Werk, nicht mein eigenes (leider), und verdiene daher kein Geld damit  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Das Dorf  
  
Aragorn scheut sich, in den stadtnah gelegenen Orten Rast zu machen. Das Elend der Bewohner ist auch aus der Entfernung deutlich genug zu erkennen.  
  
Und das unter seiner Herrschaft!  
  
Nichts gedieh oder konnte auch nur halbwegs wieder aufgebaut werden. Anscheinend musste jeder noch so kleine Überschuß in die Stadt abgeliefert werden. Damit sich eine gierige Elite ein Leben in Überfluß und Bequemlichkeit leisten konnte. Auf den Kosten einer halbverhungerten, kriegsgeschädigten Landbevölkerung.  
  
Und er hat diesem Treiben keinen Einhalt gebieten können! Alle guten Vorsätze und Hoffnungen, er könne eine fruchtbare Regentschaft errichten, waren wohl reine Illusion gewesen.  
  
Das Scheitern tat weh.  
  
Aragorn fühlt tiefes Mitleid mit den Bauern, an deren Weilern er vorbeizog. Und Scham. Auf seine Worte folgten keine Taten. Er hatte seine Leute im Stich gelassen. Menschen, die auf einen König gehofft hatten, der alles tat, das kriegsverwüstete Land wieder aufblühen zu lassen. Der dies auch wirklich gewollt hatte. Zumindest hat er es versprochen.  
  
Und dann? Ein König, der sich einer geldgierigen Elite und ihren Söhnen gegenüber nicht behaupten konnte, der sich verzettelt hatte, dem es einfach an Durchsetzungsvermögen in Staatsgeschäften fehlte. Ein König, der sich von hohnlachenden Kriegsgewinnlern einfach in die Verbannung schicken ließ.  
  
Ein König, dem der Rat fehlte.  
  
Und seine Gefährten.  
  
Hinter dem weißem Gebirge häufen sich die Anzeichen auf herumstreunende Orkhorden. Die Gehöfte waren befestigt, oft von behelfsmäßigen Palisaden umgeben.  
  
Dazu wurde es allmählich Herbst und gerade hier in dieser Gegend wurde das Wetter früh im Jahr schlecht. Nieselregen und kalte Nächte bringen Aragorn an seine körperliche Grenze.  
  
Das Pferd magert auch immer weiter ab und zottelt lustlos hinter dem glücklosen König her, der zu Fuß weiter den Weg sucht. Schließlich wird die Gefahr, in dieser entvölkerten Gegend von den Wölfen oder auch den Orks angegriffen zu werden zu groß. Und in Aragorn wächst das Bedürfnis, endlich einmal wieder mit Menschen zu reden.  
  
Diese ziellose Wanderung für eine Weile zu beenden.  
  
Vielleicht könnte er im Kleinen anfangen? In einem der Dörfer für ein besseres Dasein arbeiten? Wenn er schon im Großen so schmählich versagt hatte?  
  
Nach einer weitern durchzitterten, regenklammen Nacht in der die Wölfe ziemlich nah heulen und das Feuer überhaupt nicht brennen will, steht sein Entschluß fest. Sein Pferd braucht einen Stall. Und er selbst wieder ein Dach über dem Kopf. Er würde einen neuen Versuch wagen, im nächsten Dorf. Den Menschen dort wenigstens etwas helfen. Sie beschützen. Aufbauen.  
  
Die nächste Siedlung liegt im Hügelland, in denen das Weiße Gebirge ausläuft, zwischen Wiesen, die etwas Viehaltung erlauben. In der Ferne sind Wälder zu sehen.  
  
Der Ort besteht aus drei baufälligen Gehöften, die eng beieinander stehen, von einem Bretterzaun umschlossen. Die Mauern der Häuser sind ausgeflickt, die Dächer schadhaft. Ställe und kleinere Hütten notdürftig aus Stämmen und Steinen zusammengezimmert. Deutlich ist zu sehen, dass der Weiler einst viel größer gewesen ist, mit vielen Anbauten und Stallungen. Aber davon ist nichts mehr übrig. Nur noch Ruinen, verfallenes Mauerwerk, dazwischen verkohlte Balken. Verwertbares Holz und viele Steine sind anscheinend dazu verwendet worden, die noch bewohnten Häuser wiederaufzubauen.  
  
Langsam führt Aragorn sein erschöpftes Pferd auf den Weg zum Dorfeingang. Einige zerlumpte Frauen, die wohl gerade vom Holzsammeln zurückgekehrt sind, bemerken den Ankömmling schon von Weitem. Sie lassen schleunigst ihre Lasten fallen und eilen zum Lattentor, das sich auch auf der Stelle schließt.  
  
Diese Wachsamkeit der Dorfbewohner, oder ist es Misstrauen, erstaunt ihn.  
  
Der Krieg ist doch vorüber! Und wie ein Ork sah er doch trotz allem nicht aus!  
  
Mit schon etwas geschrumpftem Selbstvertrauen klopft er an das Tor.  
  
Niemand rührt sich.  
  
"Ist dort jemand? Ich bin auf der Durchreise. Ich möchte einige Tage bleiben, mein Pferd braucht eine Pause. Ich bitte um Gastfreundschaft." "Und was kannst du uns dafür bieten?", fragt eine raue Stimme. "Herumlaufendes Gesindel gibt es hier genug, du willst hier doch nur den Ort auskundschaften, verschwinde!", geht es in schroffem Tonfall weiter. "Wir haben nichts mehr. Außer einigen Schwertern und Äxten! Die wir auch gerne benutzen können. Willst du sie spüren, Fremder? Geh, such dir ein anderes Dorf!" "Nein, wie kommt Ihr darauf? Ich will Euch nichts Böses,."  
  
Gelächter folgt:"Was willst du sonst in dieser Gegend?"  
  
Aragorn wartet. Längere Zeit.  
  
Irgendwann öffnet sich das Tor, ein älterer Mann tritt hervor. Sein faltiges Gesicht ist von Bartstoppeln übersäht. Beim Reden zeigt sich ein lückenhaftes Gebiß. Abgebrochene Zähne, einige von ihnen schwarz. Hinter ihm stehen Frauen und Halbwüchsige, alle haben Knüppel und Mistgabeln in den schwieligen Händen.  
  
Aragorn wird schweigend gemustert. Der Argwohn gegen ihn ist mit Händen zu greifen. "Wieso bist du hier ohne Waffen unterwegs?", entschließt sich eine der Frauen zu fragen. Sie streicht sich das strähnige Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Kannst du arbeiten? Wir brauchen hier noch Männer, die anpacken können.". Sie tritt vor und nimmt Aragorns Hände auf. "Ein Bauer bist du nicht! Eine Haut auf den Handflächen wie ein Babypo! Und du willst hierbleiben? Sollen wir dich etwa noch durchfüttern?"  
  
Verlegen schaut er zu Boden. "Ich war lange in der Stadt, aber dort kann ich nicht mehr bleiben. Wenn ich hier den Winter abwarten kann, ich werde mir Mühe geben. Früher war ich Jäger und Kämpfer, aber jetzt? Ich muß etwas ausruhen, auf meinem Weg. Ich möchte ins Bruchtal, aber erst nach dem Winter. Die Wege.".  
  
"Nach Bruchtal zu den Elben? Die haben uns ebenfalls im Stich gelassen. Große Worte - und dann werden wir von allen geplündert. Einer wie der andere!" Sie schaut Aragorn noch einmal prüfend an: "Aber ohne Waffen. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Du kannst solange bleiben, wie wir Arbeit haben; für Essen und einen Schlafplatz. Dein Pferd ist doch das Pfluggeschirr gewöhnt? Wenn du schon kein Bauer bist. Und wenn nicht, kannst du dich ja vor den Wagen spannen, denn hier leben sonst keine kräftigen Männer mehr, nur noch Alte, Krüppel und Frauen. Ansonsten. ich biete die einen Platz in meinem Haus, arbeiten kannst du für das ganze Dorf."  
  
Beifälliges Gemurmel macht sich breit.  
  
"Gut Fremder" Solange du verträglich bist und uns hier hilfst. Komm mit, ich zeige dir das Nötigste!"  
  
So findet Aragorn Aufnahme in einem der Dörfer. 


	11. Uma

Disclaimer: Figuren und Universum gehören Tolkien, außer sie sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen, dann gehören sie mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uma  
  
Die Frau zieht ihn am Arm durch die Tür. "Ich bin Uma. Vier meiner Kinder leben noch. Und können schon gut mit angreifen. Hilf mir, sie durch den Winter zu bringen!"  
  
So schlimm hatte sich Aragorn die Not in den Dörfern nicht vorgestellt. Und natürlich würde er sein Bestes geben! Auch wenn er mit Landwirtschaft bis jetzt eher weniger zu tun gehabt hatte. Schließlich war er ja Waldläufer und Krieger gewesen, kein Bauer.  
  
"Kann ich hier jagen? Darin bin ich gut, und etwas zusätzliches Fleisch,..", wagt er zu fragen.  
  
"Jagen?! Was denn? Die vorbeiziehenden Heere haben fast alles Wild vertrieben, und die Orks das letzte Karnickel erlegt. Jetzt wollen sie uns, diese Bestien. Und unsere letzten Tiere. Nein, du kannst anderes tun, die schwere Männerarbeit auf dem Feld machen, uns verteidigen. Wie heißt du eigentlich, wenn du schon bei mir wohnst?"  
  
Die Frau - Uma - gönnt dem Fremden von der Seite einen nicht mehr allzu unfreundlichen Blick. "Nun sag schon, du kannst wirklich erst mal bei uns bleiben."  
  
"Ich bin Arag.", kann sich Aragorn gerade noch bremsen.  
  
"Also Arak. Der Name ist schön kurz. Weil - viel reden tut hier eigentlich niemand mehr. Außer vielleicht noch die Kleinen. Wir brauchen noch Holz für den Winter.Viel Holz, denn hier in dieser Gegend ist es kalt und der Eiswind kommt von den Bergen herunter. Und wegen der herumstreunenden Orks ist es unmöglich, noch im Schnee Brennholz zu suchen. Das müssen wir alles vorher tun. Wenn erst alles vereist ist, können wir das Dorf nicht mehr verlassen."  
  
Sie führt ihn zu einem hohen Holzhaufen. Dicke Stämme und kleinere Äste liegen durcheinander.  
  
"Wenn du hier schon mal anfangen kannst, bis zum Essen ist noch Zeit. Meine Kinder werden dir helfen und die Scheite aufstapeln". Kurze Pause und ein spöttisches Lächeln: "Na, deine Hände werden nicht lange so weich bleiben.". Wieder diese schelmische Blick, der Aragorn so auffällt und ihm so langsam zu denken gibt.  
  
Aber das Holz. Daneben vier halbwüchsige Kinder, die ihn erwartungsvoll anschauen, eine schartige Axt, deren Blatt recht locker auf ihrem Stiel sitzt und dieser Holzstoß. Dicke Stämme mit Astansätzen.  
  
Aragorn sucht sich erst einmal einen geeigneten Hackklotz.  
  
Die Kinder schauen zu.  
  
Er nimmt sich ein erstes, kleineres Stück.  
  
Die Kinder tuscheln, kichern.  
  
Aragorn fasst die Axt, holt aus, schwingt sie in hohem Bogen kraftvoll in Richtung Holz.  
  
Die Axt trifft in die Mitte.  
  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönt. In dem Holz öffnet sich ein kleiner Spalt.  
  
Aragorn schwingt die Axt ein zweites Mal.  
  
Der Spalt wird etwas größer.  
  
Und noch einmal.  
  
Die Axt senkt sich in das äußerst zähe, faserige Stück Holz. Und verkantet. Läßt sich nicht mehr auf Anhieb herausziehen.  
  
Die Kinder kichern stärker. "Besseres Holz haben wir hier nicht mehr. Und schon dafür müssen wir weit laufen. Aber das wird schon! Bestimmt."  
  
Sich jetzt nur keine Blöße geben, vor diesen halbverhungerten armen Bauernkindern! Immerhin ist man ja ein großer Krieger, hat Schlachten geschlagen und fast - nun ja, ein bisschen vielleicht - Mittelerde gerettet? Diesen Holzstapel wird man dann auch noch kleinkriegen!  
  
Muß einfach!  
  
Mit Eifer fasst er den abgegriffenen Axtstil, hebelt ihn aus dem störrischen Material und hackt weiter. Mit Schwung und Ausdauer. Schließlich gibt das Stück Stamm auf und zerbricht in zwei Teile. Diese werden noch einmal zerteilt. Die Stücke sammeln die Kinder auf, legen sie beiseite.  
  
Und warten auf neue.  
  
Das wird mühselig.  
  
Ein neuer Stamm.  
  
Und wieder von vorne.  
  
Axt.  
  
Holz.  
  
Ziemlich schnell während dieser ungewohnt gewordenen Tätigkeit bildet sich auf Aragorn's Rücken ein leichter Schweißfilm. In seinem früheren Leben als König wurden ihm solche Anstrengungen fremd. Aber hier war er der Helfer - also weiter machen.  
  
Langsam arbeitet sich Aragorn in einen Rhythmus hinein. Und das Holz läßt sich dann auch besser spalten, er musste nur vermeiden, direkt auf ein Aststück zu zielen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal soviel Holz hacken müssen? Vor Jahrzehnten. Er war Waldläufer gewesen, kein Köhler.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wird der Haufen mit dem gespaltenen Holz größer.  
  
Bei ihm macht sich langsam aber sicher das erste Ziehen im Rücken bemerkbar.  
  
Verspannung.  
  
Und nasse Stellen auf den Handflächen.  
  
Aufgeplatzte Blasen.  
  
In Anbetracht der letzten Jahre, die er in der Schreibstube oder bei endlosen Diskussionen über diversen Banketten oder Empfängen verbracht hatte, sehr ungewohnt. Aber zu verkraften. Natürlich.  
  
Denoch spürt er eine gewisse Erleichterung, als Uma ihre Familie und auch ihn zum Essen ruft. In einem kleinen, mit bescheidenem Mobiliar vollgestellten Raum, in dem wohl auch die Wäsche getrocknet wird, steht die kräftige Bäuerin an einem wackeligen Herd und rührt in einem großen, dampfenden Topf. Die Decke über der Kochstelle ist rußgeschwärzt, wie Aragorn auffällt. Also sollte er sicher als nächstes den Herd reparieren. Aber erst mal etwas essen!  
  
Die Kinder drängen sich laut an den Tisch, suchen sich Sitzgelegenheiten und Teller. Aragorn hält sich da lieber im Hintergrund, sieht er doch, dass für alle eher wenig an Nahrung vorhanden ist.  
  
Es gibt einen Getreidebrei mit etwas undefinierbarem Grünzeug darin, nicht gerade das, was er aus seiner Regierungszeit kannte, aber er hatte sich früher oft nicht viel anders ernährt. Plötzlich steht ihm seine Waldläuferzeit wieder vor Augen. Das ist doch schon eine Zeitlang hergewesen. Hatte er wirklich so viel verdrängt oder vergessen? Und sich der Bequemlichkeit in seiner Regierungsresidenz ergeben? Während der Rest der Menschen froh sein konnte, wenn sie Haferbrei essen konnten? Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldet sich wieder, wird aber glücklicherweise von Uma, die ihm auch einen Napf vor die Nase hält, im Hintergrund gehalten. Aragorn schnuppert an dem Brei. Und hört seinen Magen knurren.  
  
"Holz hacken macht hungrig, nicht wahr? Und so gut ist es dir in den letzten Wochen auch nicht gegangen, Fremder?", fängt Uma ein Gespräch an. "Mehr haben wir leider nicht, aber wenn du uns hier hilfst, kannst du gerne bleiben. Ich, das ganze Dorf braucht noch achtbare Männer. Wie sollen wir sonst die Felder bestellen und uns verteidigen?"  
  
Über seinem Schüsselchen nickt Aragorn zustimmend. Das hat er jetzt auch begriffen. Keine erwachsenen Männer heißt keine gute Ernte und keinen Schutz. "Sieht das in jedem Ort so aus? Ich habe nur Frauen, Kinder und einige Alte gesehen."  
  
"Und davon ist noch die Hälfte krank!", unterbricht Uma wieder einmal.  
  
Ihre Bitterkeit erschreckt ihn. Und lockt sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder aus seiner Ecke hervor, in der es nur auf seinen Auftritt gewartet hatte.  
  
"Und wie lange wirst du es hier aushalten, Wanderer?"  
  
"Ich helfe euch, so lang ich kann, aber, ich muß meine Gefährten suchen.". Erschreckt hält er inne.  
  
Was hat er gerade gesagt? Die Gefährten suchen? Etwa den Kampf von Neuem beginnen, diesmal um das Land neu aufzubauen? Wo er doch gerade so umfassend gescheitert war? Das ganze Selbstmitleid abwerfen, wieder fest und energisch eine Aufgabe verfolgen? Diese Idee überfällt ihn. Noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen.  
  
Den Mut dazu finden.  
  
Müde schaut Aragorn die Frau an: "Lange kann ich nicht bleiben. Leider. Ein paar Tage. Vor dem Winter muß ich in Moria sein."  
  
Uma läßt vor Bestürzung fast ihr Essen fallen. Die Kinder sind plötzlich sehr still. "Moira? Dorthin gehen, wo die die bösen Sagen herkommen? Von dort, woher die Orks und anderes Unheil uns überfallen? Selbst die Zwerge, unter der Führung eines der Ringgefährten, konnten sich dort nicht halten. Mit all ihrer Macht nicht, heißt es."  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Vor Wochen kam ein Wanderer vorbei. Ähnlich wie ihr. Er arbeitete mit uns, aß mit uns und erzählte von den Gefährten. Schauerliche Dinge."  
  
Aragorn ist die Anspannung anzusehen. Diese Bäuerin in ihrem abgelegenen Dorf hatte Nachricht über seine Freunde erhalten, die ihn nicht, bei aller Nachforschung nicht, erreichen konnten?  
  
"Uma, bitte, erzähle mir alles,", beinahe wäre er vor ihr auf die Knie gefallen, "ich muß das wissen, ich kann dir aber nicht sagen warum, bitte, nimm dir die Zeit und sage mir, wer der Wanderer war, was ist mit mei. den anderen Ringgefährten?"  
  
Umas altes Misstrauen gegen ihn flackert über ihr aufmerksames Gesicht. Allerdings nur kurz. Und macht einem halben Lächeln Platz: "Du bist sehr geheimnisvoll, Fremder. Zuerst kommst du ohne Waffen hier in diese Einöde, willst von uns etwas zu essen gegen Arbeit, und dann,., stellst du dich beim Holzhacken an wie ein junges Mädchen aus der Stadt."  
  
Unterdrücktes Kichern der Kinderschar läßt Aragorn seine weitere Rede verschlucken. Jetzt nicht noch mehr auffallen!  
  
"Aber du kannst nur noch besser werden, kümmere dich in den nächsten Tagen um die Felder des Dorfes, abgemacht?", sie schaut aufmunternd in seine Richtung und bekommt ein Nicken, begleitet von einem gemurmelten "Natürlich, dazu bin ich doch hier".  
  
"Und dann, ." ihr Lächeln wird breiter, "wenn du schon nicht für immer bleibst,." Sie schickt ihm einen anzüglichen Blick zu.  
  
Aragorn beginnt zu verstehen. Na gut, sich auf den Feldern abrackern, das ist seine Buße für seine misslungene Regierungszeit, und außerdem irgendwie selbstverständlich. Aber dann noch der Bäurin ins Bett folgen zu sollen!  
  
"Für meine Geschichte über die Ringgefährten, meine ich, kann ich durchaus eine Gefälligkeit von dir erwarten, Arak. Oder wie auch immer. Vielleicht wissen die anderen Frauen hier auch noch Interessantes zu berichten?" Umas Grinsen überzieht nun das ganze Gesicht und läßt ihre Augen funkeln vor unterdrücktem Schalk. "Nun was ist? Heute abend erzähle ich dir unter der Decke eine Geschichte, und die nächsten Tage arbeitest du für uns Bewohnerinen des Dorfes? Ist das ein Angebot?"  
  
Das wurde ja immer schlimmer!  
  
"Nun gut, ich sehe, das du dich vor dieser Aufgabe fürchtest, tapferer Krieger. Das war ja nur eine Überlegung." Die Frau hatte Probleme, ihr Lachen mit dem notwendigen Luftholen in Einklang zu bringen. "Unsere Scherze sind oft etwas rauer, das macht das Leben hier. Bleibt es dabei?"  
  
"Nichts zu machen?" wagt sich der ehemalige König hervor, "ich arbeite etwas mehr oder länger und du erzählst mir doch alles? Nein?"  
  
Von neuem belustigt schüttelt Uma nur den Kopf.  
  
"Kein Verhandeln möglich, Uma?" Aragorn weiß um sein mangelhaftes diplomatisches Geschick. Und inzwischen hat er auch gelernt, wann er verloren hat.  
  
Also wird es bei der Abmachung bleiben. Heute nacht. Naja. Hoffentlich ist die Nachricht über seine Gefährten wenigstens ausführlich. Besonders über den verschollenen Legolas. Sein Blick wandert zu der immer noch grinsenden Uma hin. Und löst weiteres Schmunzeln aus, das er mit der Bemerkung "solange es noch hell ist, werd ich nach dem Brennholz sehen,.", quittiert und nach draußen verschwindet.  
  
Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung ist der Holzhaufen tatsächlich ein gutes Stück kleiner geworden. Sauber aufgestapelt liegen die Scheite unter einem behelfsmäßigen Dach. Wenigstens etwas, denkt sich Aragorn, als er den schmerzenden Rücken streckt und sich seine blutenden Hände ansieht. "Wo ist nur meine Ausdauer geblieben?", schüttelt er über sich selbst den Kopf. "So kann ich nicht im Winter wandern, zuerst muß ich meine alte Form wieder erreichen. Belastbarer werden. Das mich das Stadtleben so verweichlicht hat,. Da kann ich genauso gut hier noch mithelfen. Aufbauen, na ja, unvorstellbar anstrengend, auf diese Art überleben zu müssen. Bei all den Kindern."  
  
Von Neuem geht ihm der Gedanke an die alten Gefährten durch den Kopf. Sie zusammensuchen um dann einen zweiten Versuch zu wagen. Noch einmal das Reich erobern und all die korrupten Nutznießer des Krieges die sich unter seiner schwachen Herrschaft halten konnten, zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Den Clan der Olvar am besten in irgendwelche Steinbrüche schicken, für diese Demütigungen! Haß steigt hoch, vermischt sich mit Abscheu. Diese Bäuerin weiß eventuell wirklich etwas. Aber wer dieser Reisende gewesen sein mag?  
  
Gedankenversunken betritt er die Wohn- und Schlafstube neben der Küche. Uma ist als einzige noch wach, erwartet ihn unter ihren fadenscheinigen Decken.  
  
Aragorn betrachtet im schummrigen Kerzenlicht ihre Umrisse, als er sich zögernd auskleidet.  
  
Eine stämmige, hart arbeitende Frau mit einem respektlos - direkten Sinn für Humor.  
  
Warum auch nicht?  
  
Sie hat ihn ohne lang zu fragen aufgenommen. Sie hat ihn sich verdient.  
  
Aus dieser Sicht kann er sich für diese "Abmachung" sogar etwas erwärmen. Und außerdem, was bleibt ihm anderes übrig, wenn er Nachricht über seine Freunde erhalten will? Zudem findet er sie auf einmal sogar sympathisch in ihrer verschmitzten Freimütigkeit. Ihn mit mutmaßlichen Geschichten ködern und ins Bett locken! Und er folgt wie ein braver Stallbursche ohne viel zu diskutieren!  
  
Halbherzig schmunzelnd über sich selbst schlüpft er unter die Decke.  
  
"Hast du Angst vor mir, Fremder?", fragt ihre leise Stimme an seinem Ohr. "Oder warum zögerst du?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht", beeilt sich Aragorn ihr zu versichern. Jetzt bloß keinen Verdacht aufkommen lassen! "Das ist mir nur so ungewohnt. Ist es bei euch üblich, Wanderer direkt ins Bett zu drängen?"  
  
"Zu drängen?" kommt die Gegenfrage, "Normalerweise geschieht das umgekehrt. Weißt du, was in den Kriegen hier überall in den Dörfern geschehen ist? Du warst doch sicher auch dabei und hast gekämpft, und auch geplündert und dir die Frauen genommen, die du haben wolltest. Wie alle anderen. Und meine Aufforderung, eine Gegenleistung zu bringen, für das, was ich dir berichten könnte, findest du jetzt also ehrenrührig?"  
  
Uma hat sich während ihrer Rede halb aufgerichtet und gerät mittlerweile in Eifer. "Und jetzt sind alle Männer tot oder haben uns verlassen. Lieber weiter Plündern und sonst wo das Glück versuchen, wie sie sagen. Bloß nicht arbeiten, immer da sein und sich um Felder und Vieh kümmern! Das scheint euch ja zu mühsam zu sein!" Sie schnappt nach Luft.  
  
Ihre Empörung wirkt sehr eindringlich auf Aragorn. Waren seine Heere wirklich so rüde und grob mit der Bevölkerung umgegangen? Und wieso hatte er das als Feldherr nicht verhindert? Warum hatte er noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, daß solche Unmenschlichkeiten überhaupt alltäglich geschehen könnten?  
  
"Aber ich doch nicht.", fällt ihm nur ein, zusammengeschrumpft in die Decken zu stammeln.  
  
"Nein, du natürlich nicht, du bist selbstverständlich die große Ausnahme. Immer edel und zuvorkommend zu Frauen und Kindern, ein edler Kämpfer für das Gute, nicht wahr?"  
  
Die Pause, die auf diese sarkastische Bemerkung folgt, zieht sich so lange hin, daß er doch einen sprachlosen, schuldbewussten Blick auf seine Bettgenossin wagt. Und erstaunt registriert, dass ihn diese nicht mehr anklagend, sondern mit ruhiger Aufmerksamkeit ansieht. "Das ist hoffentlich alles vorbei. Wir haben überlebt und du scheinst wenigstens hier redlich zu sein. Abgesehen davon, deine Beschämung ehrt dich, Arak. Und außerdem, du gefällst mir, und ich will dich jetzt haben!"  
  
Der Gedanke, nun doch nicht von Uma für sämtliche Verbrechen und Rohheiten seiner und anderer Krieger verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, wirkt ungeheuer befreiend auf den ehemaligen Waldläufer. Erleichtert läßt er sich von der stämmigen Frau mit den abgearbeiteten Händen umarmen und fängt sogar an, Gefallen daran zu finden. Kein schwereloser, ätherischer Körper, der bei jeder Berührung zu zerbrechen droht, wie bei Arwen,. Diese Vorstellung scheucht er lieber schnell aus seinem Kopf. Sondern eine Frau, die in ihrer Kraft lebt, unter ihrer Derbheit weich und anziehend ist.  
  
In die er sich hinein fallen lassen kann.  
  
Deren Stärke und Bestimmtheit ihn lenkt, ohne dass er sich für irgendetwas rechtfertigen muß.  
  
Aragorn beginnt, Umas Umarmung zu erwidern, mit mehr Zuneigung, wie er zuerst für möglich gehalten hätte. Unter diesen Umständen und dann noch von einer Frau.  
  
Aber diese ist nun etwas Besonderes.  
  
Die Abmachung vergessend, gibt er ihren Forderungen gerne nach. Seine Lippen gleiten über Umas Mund. Einen festen Mund, mit von den Sonnenstrahlen aufgesprungenen Lippen. Sehr interessanten Lippen, nicht anschmiegsam oder süßlich, wie er sie von den Städterinnen kennt, sondern rauh, sich selbst bewusst und fordernd.  
  
So wird der erste Kuß zu einem kleinen Kampf auf unbekanntem Gebiet, wie es ihm vorkommt.  
  
Bald kommt Aragorn auf Uma zu liegen, versinkt fast in ihrer Körperfülle, unter der jedoch alle Lebenskraft und der Mut ihres Arbeitslebens zu spüren sind. Eigenschaften, die so unvermittelt auf Aragorn einwirken, daß er fast glaubt, seine vergangene Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit wieder erlangen zu können.  
  
Mit wachsender Begeisterung erforscht sein Mund Umas Gesicht, streichen seine Hände über ihre Haare, erlebt sein Körper, wie es ist, in jemandem einzusinken. Ihre Umarmung wird fester, drückt ihn auf eine immer erregendere Weise an sich, in sich. Schließlich gelingt es ihm, sich halbwegs zu befreien, auf die Ellbogen aufzustützen und sie einfach nur zu betrachten.  
  
Die Erregung etwas hinauszögern um sie gleichzeitig steigern.  
  
Ihren fülligen, aber festen Körper mit den Händen nachfahren, während sie daliegt, ihn nun gewähren läßt und einfach mit halbgeschlossenen Augen sein Streicheln genießt.  
  
Kleine Seufzer begleiten den langsamen Weg seiner Zunge über ihre großen, nährenden Brüste nach unten. Ein Bauch mit faszinierenden Erhebungen. Falten, dazwischen Mulden, in denen er sich am liebsten vollständig vergraben hätte. Jedes Stückchen Haut wird von seiner Zunge nachhaltig erforscht. Die gesamte Umgebung um sich herum vergessend, folgt er den Formen ihres Leibes mit seinem Mund nach. Immer wieder versinkt er stöhnend in ihrem beweglichen Bauch, unter dessen nachgiebiger Haut die darunterliegenden Muskeln leicht zu spüren sind.  
  
Kraft und Beharrlichkeit unter der doch weichen Oberfläche.  
  
Fast schon bis zur Selbstaufgabe von ihr gefangen, findet seine Zunge ihren Nabel, umfährt ihn mehrere Male, knabbern seine Zähne versuchsweise hier und dort. Die unterdrückten Laute, die seine Ohren erreichen, zeigen ihm, das er auf dem richtigen Weg ist, daß seine Art, ihren Körper zu berühren ihr soviel Vergnügen bereitet, daß sie bereits dabei ist, um ihre Beherrschung zu kämpfen.  
  
Zwischen ihren gepreizten Beinen findet Aragorns zusammengekauerter Körper gerade noch Platz.  
  
Keine Außenwelt, keine Gedanken an wen oder was auch immer stört diese Momente.  
  
Ein um seine Fassung bemühter Waldläufer saugt sich fest. Immer wieder, am Unterbauch beginnend, bis zu ihren Haaren. Ihr Gesäß hebt sich ihm entgegen, wird von seinen eifrigen Händen umfasst und noch ein Stück weit angehoben. Stöhnend und am ganzen Körper zitternd gräbt sich sein begieriger Mund durch das dichte Haar, um ihren Lustpunkt zu finden. Seine heiße Zunge umspielt diesen Ort, leckt sich über die angeschwollenen Erhebung, saugt zuerst verhalten,dann immer gieriger, begleitet von ihrem hemmungslosen Stöhnen.  
  
Noch länger ist das unmöglich auszuhalten, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, als sich zwei seiner Finger gleichzeitig in ihre Spalte drängen. Hin- und Hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ein erlösendes Ende zu finden, oder aber den letzten Rest an noch vorhandener Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzusuchen, um die unverfälschte Urgewalt dieser Frau bis zur seelischen und bestimmt auch körperlichen Erschöpfung auszuloten, versenkt er sein Gesicht immer tiefer in ihrem Körper, der die uralten rhytmischen Bewegungen beschreibt.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit zieht Uma ihn unerwartet mit einer entschiedenen Armbewegung nach oben, sodaß er halb neben ihr zu liegen kommt. Schnell gleitet sie über ihn, setzt sich so geschickt auf sein bis zum Platzen erregtes Glied, daß sie nur noch wenig mit ihrer Hand nachzuhelfen braucht, um es in sich aufzunehmen. Aragorn liegt der Auflösung nahe unter ihr, sämtliche Empfindungen auf das nahe Ende ausgerichtet. Seine Hände tasten nach ihrer Hüfte, um sich überhaupt irgendwo festzuhalten, während er sich ganz ihren Bewegungen überlässt. Rasch gleitet Uma einige Male an ihm auf und ab, läßt ihn mit einer letzten Abwärtsbewegung ganz in sich hinein. Ihre erhitzte Enge überwältigt ihn derart, daß er kaum noch registrieren kann, wie sie mit einem letzten erleichterten Aufstöhnen über ihm zusammensinkt. Dann läßt auch er mit einem heftigen Stoßen los und kommt direkt nach ihr.  
  
Erschöpft und ausgelaugt drängt er sich an sie, in dem Versuch dieses Ereignis zu fassen, festzuhalten. Zärtliche Hände streicheln über sein Gesicht, seine Brust. Uma lacht leise und gelöst, als sie ihn weiter liebevoll berührt.  
  
"Und wie lange willst du nun bleiben, Fremder? Oder war es so schlimm?"  
  
Wieder dieser leise Spott in ihrer Stimme.  
  
Aragorn kuschelt sich in ihre Arme, legt seinen Kopf zwischen ihre schweren Brüste und drängt sich noch einmal an sie. Lauscht ihrem langsamer werdenden Herzschlag.  
  
Weiß zunächst keine Antwort. 


	12. Bericht

Disclaimer: Tolkiens Figuren gehören Tolkien, ich nehm kein Geld fürs Lesen  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Bericht  
  
Beide wachen am nächsten Morgen eng umschlungen auf.  
  
Geweckt von dem Treiben der Kinder, die sich über die Reste im Topf hermachen. Für die Erwachsenen bleibt nichts mehr übrig, der Arbeitstag beginnt mit leerem Magen. Zuerst gemeinsames Wasserholen an dem kleinen Fluß, der durch den Ort hindurchfließt. Die Ziegen tränken, die auf einer umfriedeten Wiese nahe der Umzäunung stehen. Dort treffen sich auch die übriggebliebenen Bewohner und Aragorn hat die Gelegenheit, die restlichen drei bis vier Frauen zu zu beobachten, die mit Milcheimern beladen die kleine Ziegenherde melken wollen. Handfeste, derbe Bäuerinnen, die dem täglichen Überlebenskampf mit Entschlossenheit und unverblümtem Witz begegnen.  
  
Viel Zeit zum Herumschauen hat er allerdings nicht, bekommt er doch sogleich eine Sense samt dazugehörigem Rechen in die Hand gedrückt. Gras mähen für das Vieh. Eine Schar von Kindern zieht mit ihm auf eine Bergwiese, die das Grünfutter liefern soll. Gerade die richtige Tätigkeit für seine aufgeplatzten Hände, die die Schwielen aus den Kampfzeiten längst verloren haben. Außerdem braucht es ziemlich Übung, eine Sense auf diesem abschüssigen Berggelände effektvoll zu benutzen. Verbissen läßt er das Gerät durch das nasse Gras gleiten, immer darauf hoffend, daß es sich nicht zu oft in die Erde bohrt und ihn dadurch aufhält. Sehr zur unterdrückten Belustigung der Kinder, die das gemähte Gras aufrechen und auf den klapprigen Wagen laden, den er später zurück zum Dorf ziehen soll.  
  
Aragorns Bemühen, diese Arbeit irgendwie flüssig und ohne große Pannen auszuführen, ähnelt allmählich einem Kampf. Die triumphierenden Gegener sind eine störrische Sense, eine bergige Wiese und viele kleine Erdhügel im Gras, in denen sich andauernd die Spitze der Schneide hineinbohrt. Nicht zu vergessen seine ohnehin schon lädierten Handflächen, deren Zustand ihn so langsam an seine ersten Übungsmonate im Schwertkampf erinnern. Nur war er damals voller Eifer und Energie gewesen. Und wesentlich jünger.  
  
Er besinnt sich auf seinen verlorengeglaubten Durchhaltewillen. Seine Entschlossenheit.  
  
Hier kann er doch wirklich nicht einfach so aufgeben und weiterziehen. Um seines schlechten Gewissens wegen nicht. Um dieser Kinder wegen nicht. Ganz zu schweigen wie er Uma damit frustrieren würde. Sie würde ihre Enttäuschung hinter spitzen Worten und Spott verbergen über die Krieger, die nur an der schnellen Beute interessiert wären, sich aber vor der mühseligen Arbeit eines kleinen Bauernhofes davonschleichen würden. Und das durfte nicht sein! Ganz abgesehen davon, die anstrengende Arbeit hier würde ihm sicher schnell helfen, wieder körperlich leistungsfähig zu werden. Ihn auf ein längeres beschwerliches Leben in der Wildnis vorbereiten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht auch auf eine Rückeroberung seines Reiches.  
  
Über diesen Gedankengängen während des Mähens gelangt er zu einem Entschluß.  
  
Einem festen Entschluß.  
  
Wie auch immer die Gerüchte, die Uma ihm erzählen sollte, lauteten, er würde nach dem Winter aufbrechen und alle verbliebenen Freunde und Verbündeten zusammensuchen. Kein sich Verstecken mehr, keine Flucht mehr, und vor allem, kein Versinken in Hoffnungslosigkeit mehr!  
  
Ein vollbeladener Karren rumpelt den Pfad herunter zu den zerfallenen Gehöften, mühsam gebremst von einem Mann, der wieder einen Lebensinn gefunden zu haben glaubt. Das Gras schmeckt den Ziegen. Das Großvieh wurde von herumstreifenden Orkhorden weggetrieben, wie eine der Frauen berichtet.  
  
Nun sieht er auch ein, warum sein Pferd vor den Pflug gespannt werden soll. Ob er mit diesem Gerät umgehen könne?  
  
Ergeben nickt er mit dem Kopf. "Ich werde mich bemühen,."  
  
Gegen Mittag treffen sich die Dorffrauen in Umas Behausung. Zu einer Wassersuppe und zum Gespräch. Aragorn wird in die Planung der nächsten notwendigen Arbeiten mit einbezogen. Aber letztendlich bekommt er sehr bestimmt von der Versammlung erklärt, was er wann und wo am besten tuen solle. Wenn er nun doch noch länger bleibt. In Gedanken bei seiner missglückten Regierungszeit, stimmt er zu. Diese Leute haben ein Recht auf seine Hilfe.  
  
Nachdem er seine Zustimmung gegeben hat, nach bestem Können Felder zu pflügen, Dächer zu decken und die Palisade zu verstärken, lenkt Uma das Gespräch auf den fremden Wanderer, der so einiges über die verstreuten Ringgefährten berichtet hatte.  
  
"Seltsam sah er aus,", beginnt sie, in der nun schweigend zuhörenden Runde herumschauend, "wie ein Mensch zwar, dunkel, braungebrannt, ein wenig kleiner wie die großen Krieger aus Gondor oder gar die Rohirrim, aber er wirkte durchaus kräftig bei seiner schmalen Gestalt. Er bewegte sich behende und arbeitete gern mit uns. Kletterte sogar einigen verirrten Ziegen in die Schluchten nach und brachte sie wieder unverletzt zurück, so gewandt stieg er durch die Felsen. Aber seine Augen,", Uma zögert, sucht nach Worten, ".ich kann sie nicht schildern. Schwarz. Ja, schwarz wie die dunkle Erde bei Nacht. Aber freundlich. Und gut. Aber man konnte darin versinken, ich weiß nicht wohin, das machte mir Angst. Vor dem Unbekannten da drinnen."  
  
"Und er teilte nicht mit dir das Bett, vergiß das nicht!", wirft eine Nachbarin ein. Diese kecke Bemerkung löst die Spannung auf, die den fremden Besucher wohl immer noch umgibt. "Stimmt, der war wirklich nicht zu locken, dieser Wanderer mit seinen tiefen Augen.", gibt eine andere unter Lachen zurück. "Zu schade aber!" "Dafür hat er uns einiges über die Geschehnisse in den Städten erzählt. Über die Ringgefährten. Das Königreich. Beunruhigenden Sachen, Rätselhaftes, das wir nicht ganz verstehen. Aber fürchten. Und jeder hat gedacht, die Kriege seien endlich vorbei!"  
  
"Das sollten sie auch,", mischt sich Aragorn ein, "was genau hat dieser Mann nun gesagt?", fragt er eindringlich zurück. "Es ist wichtig für mich, erzählt!"  
  
"Warum interessierst du dich so für Erzählungen, die wie Sagen klingen, Arak? Der Winter wird lange genug dauern, warum so eilig?" Uma lehnt sich behaglich auf ihrer Bank zurück. "Das macht's spannender. Vielleicht bleibst du dann noch etwas länger?"  
  
"Gefällt er dir so gut, der Mann aus der Stadt?", eine ältere Frau in einem abgetragenen Rock schmunzelt in Umas Richtung. "Wenn er sich richtig anstrengt, kann aus ihm noch ein Bauer werden. So in ein paar Jahren. Wenn er nicht mehr nach Stadt riecht.", fügt sie ernster werdend hinzu.  
  
"Und sich seine zarten Hände an den Pflug gewöhnt haben.", spöttelt eine dritte Frau. "Woher kommst du eigentlich, Arak? Du hast gesagt, du wärest in der Stadt gewesen, und hättest früher gekämpft." Uma ist eindeutig die Wortführerin. Ihr abschätzender Blick wandert wieder einmal über Aragorn. "Das glaube ich dir zwar, aber was hast du dann getan? Und wieso interessieren dich die Geschichten dieses Fremden so? Der Mann war kein Mensch, aber auch kein Elb. Das wäre mir aufgefallen, die sind nämlich auch mal hier vorbeigekommen,."  
  
"Und haben sich keine Spur besser benommen wie alle anderen, die Orks mit eingeschlossen!", wirft die Alte mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme in den Raum. "Geplündert und bedroht haben sie uns wie die übrigen Kämpfer. Von wegen edel und anständig. Laß dir das mal von meiner Tochter erzählen!"  
  
Verärgert steht sie auf und hantiert an dem Herd herum.  
  
Unter der Rede dieser Frauen wird Aragorn immer verlegener.  
  
Hätte er doch, könnte er doch, warum ist das alles nur so schiefgelaufen?  
  
Wird er wirklich von allen angeschaut? Die Frauen verlangen eine Erklärung für seinen Wissensdurst.  
  
"Also,.", beginnt er, nach Worten suchend, "ich, ich habe für das Reich gearbeitet. In der Residenz. Aber es war zu schwierig, überall Vetternwirtschaft und Bestechung. Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Überhaupt nichts. Die alten Clans sind zu mächtig gewesen, erst recht, als Sauron besiegt war. Der König ist gescheitert. Und ich mit ihm."  
  
Das war keine Lüge.  
  
"Deshalb will ich alles über die anderen wissen. Denn es gab lange keine Berichte mehr über die Verbündeten oder die Ringgefährten. Ihr könnt mir helfen. Tut es doch auch!" Seine Stimme ist fast schon flehend. "Ich werde euch hier in eurem Dorf sicher noch unterstützen, bis ich weiter wandern kann. Bis die Wege wieder frei sind im Frühjahr. Dann muß ich aber nach Moria und nach Bruchtal. Wenn nicht schon vorher. Erzählt mir, was ihr wisst!"  
  
"So, so, sich hier über Winter durchschlagen, wenn sowieso für keinen genug da ist, und sich dann aus dem Staube machen, wie sie alle.", brummelt die Alte vor sich hin.  
  
Ihre schlechte Meinung von seiner Person wird er kaum verändern können. Was hatten diese Frauen alles erleben müssen?  
  
"Nun gut, Wanderer, ich werde dir sagen, was der Fremde mir berichtet hatte. Einen befremdlichen Namen nannte er uns, Sirk'an oder so ähnlich. Ist das elbisch? Es hört sich fast so an."  
  
Aragorn überlegt, der Wortklang weckt Erinnerungen.  
  
"Nein, elbisch ist das sicher nicht, das Wort könnte viel eher aus einer viel älteren Sprache stammen. Wenn eine solche überhaupt noch verwendet wird. Wirklich Gestalten aus alten Sagen, wie du schon gesagt hast, Uma. Aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Berichte doch weiter."  
  
Gepannt blickt er seine neue Geliebte an.  
  
Die läßt ihn auch nicht weiter warten, sondern fährt fort:  
  
"Zuerst hat er uns von dem König erzählt. Eine Palastrevolution sei ausgebrochen, der König sei festgesetzt worden. Oder vielleicht auch schon tot. Seitdem haben die Olvar die Macht übernommen und beuten das Volk und das Land schamloser aus den je."  
  
"Was für ein Glück, daß wir hier so abgelegen wohnen. Zu uns kommen wenigstens nur die Wölfe und die Orks, das ist wesentlich erträglicher, als von dem eigenen König, wer auch immer das gerade sein mag, ausgeraubt zu werden.", knurrt eine von Umas Freundinnen in ihren Becher.  
  
"Nun gut, Verbrecher sind wieder an der Macht. Als wäre das etwas Neues. Über Aragorn weiß man nichts. Oder du vielleicht?"  
  
Die Gesprächspause zieht sich unangenehm lange hin. "Das mit der Revolte habe ich noch mitgekriegt, sicher. Auf ziemlich unangenehme Art. Deshalb ziehe ich auch nicht über die großen Straßen."  
  
Diese Erklärung beruhigt aufkeimenden Argwohn.  
  
"Es hätte ja sein können, daß du uns noch etwas Neues sagen könntest. Wenn du mit ihm gearbeitet hast,." Der weiche Ton von Umas Stimme überrascht ihn. Soviel Mitgefühl für einen rätselhaften Fremden, der er ja sicher für alle war.  
  
"Da gab es noch einen Zwerg - Gimli, Sohn von irgendwem? Der soll noch geholfen haben, das Finanzwesen aufzubauen, solange ginge wohl noch alles gut. Aber Zwerge haben den unwiederstehlichen Drang, nach Metall und Steinen suchen? Er ging zuerst in seine weit entfernte Heimat und dann mit seinen Leuten nach Moria. In diese erbarmungslose Welt der Höhlen und tiefen Löcher. Wie kann jemand nur auf die Idee kommen, sich unter der Erde, umgeben von Steinen, Fels und unbekannten Wesen in der Tiefe wohl zu fühlen. Das ist mir vollkommen unbegreiflich!"  
  
Die Sprecherin schüttelt sich, als ob sie einen bösen Geist vertreiben wolle. "Wie sein Verwandter vor den Kriegen. Und wieder hat niemand mehr etwas von den Zwergen gehört, diesem seltsamen Volk. Sirk'an erwähnte todbringende Gier nach Steinen, immer tiefere Gänge. Obwohl dieses Wesen, das den Ringgefährten fast das Unheil brachte, nicht mehr leben soll. Aber die Erde an sich, der Berg soll sich gewehrt haben gegen die Eindringlinge. Sie immer tiefer hinuntergelockt haben, eingeschlossen, gefangen halten. Tief unten bei den Steinen, nach denen sie so versessen gewesen waren. Was für eine Sühne für die Verletzung der Erde."  
  
"Die Erde ernährt uns und unsere Kinder, das Vieh. Das Korn wächst auf ihr. Wer kann nicht verstehen, das sie Zwerge, die sie entehren wollen, sie schänden, abwehren will. Hüte sich jeder vor den Beschützern der Tiefe!"  
  
Die alte Frau, die nun etwas abseits sitzt, wirkt auf den einzigen Mann im Raum immer mystischer.  
  
Selbst die bestimmende Uma wartet respektvoll mit ihren Schilderungen, bis sie ausgeredet hat. War das eine alte Dorfpriesterin?  
  
Aber Gimli ebenfalls verschollen? Dieser Unglücksort Moria! Aragorns Gedanken wandern zu dem gefährlichen Weg durch diese Grube zurück. Zu dem Ballrog und Gandalfs Kampf mit ihm. Und dieser Sirk'an beschwört noch einen Geist der Erde? Diese Alte hatte wahrscheinlich recht. Tiefe Löcher und lange unterirdischen Gänge sollte man meiden. Und ihnen ihre Geheimnisse nicht entreißen wollen.  
  
Nie wieder wollte er diesen schauerlichen Ort betreten.  
  
Jetzt wird er es jedoch müssen. Und diesmal alleine.  
  
Betroffen und nachdenklich stiert Aragorn in seine Tasse mit der kalt gewordenen Brühe.  
  
Schreckt auf, als Uma fortfährt.  
  
"Und dann war da noch dieser Elb. Der schöne, unnahbare. Legolas. Wohl auch noch ein Erbe eines der Elbenreiche? Oder wenigstens ein Prinz? Dem soll es auch nicht so gut gegangen sein, wie der Fremde meinte,."  
  
"Soweit man ihm glauben kann!" Die scharfzüngige Bemerkung kommt von Umas Freundin. "Arak, kennst du diesen Kerl etwa? Oder warum hängst du so erwartungsvoll an meinen Lippen? Man könnte fast glauben, diese Leute wären alle aus deiner Familie, so groß scheint dein Interesse an ihnen zu sein. Die fieberst ja richtig mit!"  
  
Allgemeines Kopfschütteln über die Reaktion des Gastes und über die Tatsache, daß überhaupt am hellichten Tag die Zeit mit Reden und Mutmaßungen vergeudet wird. Halbwahrheiten, die das Dorf nicht unmittelbar betreffen. Die Felder wären wirklich wichtiger. Aber dieser rätselhafte Arak zeigt soviel Interesse. Als würde sein gesamtes Seelenheil von diesen Nachrichten abhängen.  
  
Also tut Uma ihm den Gefallen und berichtet weiter: "Legolas. Der Elbenprinz. Sag mal, du hast die doch bestimmt gekannt. Den König und den Elb."  
  
Der bekannte Schalk glitzert wieder in Umas Augen. "Die waren doch sehr befreundet, die beiden? Oder etwa nicht? Und nach dem Krieg verschwindet der Elb in seinem Düsterwald. Kehrt dem Kampfgefährten und Freund den Rücken. Urplötzlich.".  
  
"Von wegen Freundestreue. Alles nur Gerede und Schein!" Wieder die Alte.  
  
"Nimmt sich einfach einen neuen Liebhaber in seiner Heimat. Einer aus der Wache. Und läßt den neuen König auf seiner schweren Aufgabe sitzen ohne Hilfe."  
  
Natürlich, warum sollte ausgerechnet der unterkühlte und dadurch so begehrenswerte Legolas allein bleiben? Wahrscheinlich hat er sich zu jeder Zeit gerade denjenigen genommen, mit dem er sich am besten vergnügen konnte. Und dann wieder den nächsten. Wie hatte er, ein Mensch, jemals glauben können, der Elb würde mehr als flüchtige Zuneigung empfinden können für ihn?  
  
Der Stich hat gesessen. Er muß sich eingestehen, daß er ihn noch längst nicht freigegeben hatte. Es wahrscheinlich nie könnte.  
  
Aber würde Legolas ihm überhaupt noch helfen wollen? Nach seinem überstürzten Weggang aus der Stadt. Und dann, mit einem neuen Gefährten.  
  
"Dann scheint es wenigstens ihm gut zu gehen."  
  
"Ja, bis der König, Thranduil, heißt er, wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, dahintergekommen ist. Ganz Düsterwald hat sich vor seinem Zorn verdunkelt. Stell dir vor, der Thronfolger, mit einem Mann aus der Wache des Nachbarreiches! Und welche Spiele diese beiden miteinander getrieben haben sollen!"  
  
Allgemeine Erheiterung in dem Raum.  
  
"Und dann, Sirk'an deutete nur an. Keine Vergnügungen im Elbenreich mehr. Eigentlich tut er mir sogar leid. Vom eigenen Vater weggejagt und zu lebenslanger Verbannung verurteilt. Dabei hat er doch sein Leben für Mittelerde aufs Spiel gesetzt.  
  
Und dann so ein harter Urteilsspruch.  
  
Von dem Liebhaber ist nichts mehr bekannt. Lebt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Er hat es ja gewagt, nach dem Herz des Erbprinzen zu greifen, der sicher schon verlobt war, mit irgendeiner hohen Elbin. Legolas muß sich gewehrt haben. Daher musste er gehen.  
  
Gebrandmarkt und lebenslang geächtet. Grausam sind sie, die Elben, trotz ihres erhabenen Aussehens"  
  
Tief getroffen vom Schicksal seines Freundes will Aragorn mehr wissen. "Wußte dieser Sirk'an, wohin er gegangen ist? Warum ist er nicht in die Stadt gekommen, da hatte er doch Freunde?"  
  
"Ist er auch. Er wollte sich wohl wieder dem König anschließen. Sich mit ihm vertragen. Oder auch Schutz suchen. Aber - Elben sind stur. Empfindlich in ihrer Ehre. Leicht gekränkt. Und können ihre Fehler nicht eingestehen. Sich nicht entschuldigen."  
  
"Ja, Ja, wie die kleinen Kinder.Und das bei ihrem langen Leben!"  
  
"Er muß sich irgendwo verkrochen haben, meinte der fremde Mann mit den schwarzen Augen. Naja, er sprach mit Achtung von ihm, als hätte er ihn gut gekannt. Und, seltsam eigentlich, er sprach über all diese wichtigen Personen, als sollten wir es weiter erzählen. So ausführlich war er in seiner Rede."  
  
"Und dabei wollten wir doch nur ein paar Neuigkeiten hören, hier am Ende dieser Welt."  
  
"Also dieser Legolas, in der Stadt ist es ihm nicht so gutgegangen. Weiteres weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist zu vermuten, er würde wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen. Meinte Sirk'an."  
  
Uma endet ihre Erzählung bedächtig.  
  
Aragorn hängt ebenfalls seinen Gedanken nach. Sehnsucht nach dem alten Freund schleicht sich in sein Herz. Gepaart mit Wut. Und Hilflosigkeit. Das konnte doch nicht sein, so nahe bei ihm, in solchen Schwierigkeiten auch noch und er nimmt keinen Kontakt zu ihm auf. Warum nicht? Ein großes "Warum". Er hätte doch jederzeit fast alles gegeben, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen! Auch wenn sie sich im Streit getrennt hatten, damals.  
  
"Und die anderen? Gandalf, der Zauberer, die Hobbits? Wußte euer geheimnissvoller Wanderer zu ihnen auch noch etwas zu berichten?" Bekümmert schaut er die ernst gewordenen Frauen an. Ihre Spottlust ist verflogen, sie merken, wie bedrückt er die Neuigkeiten aufgenommen hat.  
  
"Über die anderen sagte er wenig. Die Hobbits seien in ihren Dörfern. Und der Zauberer? Der wurde nicht erwähnt. Aber der Elb war ihm wichtig. Ansonsten ist Sirk'an einige Tage geblieben. Er war freundlich, aber trotzdem unnahbar zu uns allen. Dann ging er. Das war es eigentlich."  
  
Uma zeigt sich zum ersten Mal unsicher. "Du hast bessere Nachrichten erwartet, Arak? Das tut mir leid für dich." Unruhiges Umherblicken. " Willst du wegen dieses Zwerges nach Moria, wie du mir gestern gesagt hast? Überlege genau. Dir zuliebe. Ist es das alles wert? Was auch immer du erreichen willst, Moria soll jedenfalls noch genauso entsetzlich sein, wie zuvor. Sagte der dunkle Fremde."  
  
Unvermittelt steht sie auf, fängt an, in dem engen Raum herumzuwirtschaften. Die anderen Frauen erheben sich ebenfalls, nehmen ihre Körbe oder Kleinkinder und verlassen eine nach der anderen das Haus.  
  
Aragorn weiß nicht, was er von dem abrupten Gesprächsende halten soll. War er zu aufdringlich oder neugierig gewesen? Wer war dieser so gut informierte Fremde? Und diese ganzen Geschehnisse um Legolas? Schlimmer als die abwegigsten Gerüchte, die ihm ansonsten je zu Ohren gekommen waren. Aber anscheinend leider wahr.  
  
Es stimmt, er war wütend auf ihn gewesen. Kam sich im Stich gelassen vor.  
  
Aber dies, es war nicht zu begreifen. Konnten Elben wirklich so grausam, so engherzig sein? Und gleichzeitig so edel und großmütig scheinen?  
  
Vom eigenen Vater verbannt wegen einer Liebschaft.  
  
Nur noch Fragen. Deren Antworten er eigentlich gar nicht erfahren will.  
  
Geduckt steht auch er schließlich auf. Uma brummt ihm zu, es doch noch mit dem Feld zu versuchen. Auch wenn es schon über Mittag sei. Mit dem Kopf nickend stimmt er zu und verschwindet. Seine Arbeit tun.  
  
Bis auf weiteres.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anm. von Ilkiran: Ja doch, ich täte die Jungs, gerade die aus dem Film, mal so gerne schuften sehen, in einem mittelalterlichen bäuerlichen Ambiente, mit allem was dazugehört, Hof, Viecher, schlechtes Wetter,., nicht immer nur mit dem Schwert herumwinken oder durch die Gegend laufen,., verzeiht mir! 


	13. Morgen

Disclaimer: Wie die Kapitel bevor, mir sind die Sprüche ausgegangen.  
  
Vorsicht: Rape  
  
(Wir sind wieder bei wem wohl?) ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Morgen  
  
Das schwarze Nichts zieht sich zurück. Macht Platz für die Wirklichkeit. So elend bin ich schon lange nicht mehr aufgewacht. Bewegungslos liege ich rücklings auf den schmuddeligen Decken, starre einige Lichtstreifen an, die sich durch das Fenster zwängen. In meinem Kopf kreist ein einziger Gedanke.  
  
Wandern. Die Wälder. Freiheit. Sich wieder selbst spüren. Aber - keinen Tee mehr?  
  
Die schwerste Aufgabe meines langen Elbenlebens. Fast unüberwindlich, der Drang nach den Kräutern.  
  
Und Aragorn? In dieser verfluchten Stadt kann ich ihm wenigstens nahe sein. Ihn mir vorstellen, bei seinen Regierungsgeschäften. Ein geduldiger Herrscher, nachsichtig und überlegt. So schien es mir jedenfalls bei unserer Trennung. Ob er nach seinem langen Waldläuferleben in seiner Residenz mit all den Pflichten und Verantwortungen glücklich sein kann? Oder zumindest ab und an die Wälder vermisst? Ich weiß es nicht. Ihm wird wohl die Zeit fehlen, alten Erinnerungen nachzuhängen. Die Zwänge eines Hofprotokolles können unerbittlich sein, das habe ich an meines Vaters Hof erlebt.  
  
Meine Gedanken drehen sich wieder um die Kräuter. Gestern ist es einfach zu viel gewesen. Und zu sterben - dazu bin ich nicht bereit. Noch nicht, oder nicht mehr? Nicht auf diese Weise!  
  
Diesen Triumph gönne ich niemandem!  
  
Regt sich da nicht ein Rest von längst verloren geglaubtem Stolz?  
  
Aus dieser Leere auftauchen, mit Tatkraft, Ausdauer und Entschlossenheit am Aufbau mithelfen. Keine Eifersucht mehr. Thranduil zeigen, daß sein Sohn sich auch ohne seine Unterstützung bewähren kann.  
  
Wunschträume.  
  
Oder Möglichkeit?  
  
Ein unerwartetes Pochen an der Tür läßt mich aufschrecken. Sofort stellt sich Schwindel ein, als ich mich aufrichten will. Aber das marode Schloß an der Tür hat schon aufgegeben und springt auf. Der Verkäufer stürmt in den kleinen Raum.  
  
Den hatte ich vollständig vergessen!  
  
Aufgebracht macht er sich vor meinerm Lager breit, seine Hand spielt mit seinem Dolchgriff. Hinter ihm stehen zwei ähnlich finstere Gestalten.  
  
Aus welchem Grund läßt er sich heute begleiten? Bleibt seine Leibwache doch meistens außen vor, das Gelände sichern und er erledigt die Drecksarbeit mit einem niederträchtigen, rohen Grinsen selbst.  
  
Mühsam erhebe ich mich in eine sitzende Stellung. Und habe einen unvermittelten Entschluß gefasst.  
  
Ich würde wieder kämpfen.  
  
Den Willen dazu finden.  
  
Das müsste doch möglich sein?  
  
Gegen mich, mein Verlangen nach diesen Kräutern und gegen meine selbstzerstörerische Überheblichkeit.  
  
Irgendwie?  
  
Das Gesicht des Verkäufers kommt näher: "Du hast einen Gönner gefunden, Elb, ist mir zu Ohren gekommen. Trage dich nur nicht mit dem Gedanken, mir meinen Anteil vorzuenthalten. Zuerst bezahle deine Schulden, dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
Mühsam beherrsche ich mein Verlangen, diese niederträchtige Visage einfach zu zerschlagen. Sie wären mir überlegen, zu dritt, in meinem geschwächten Zustand. Stattdessen biete ich das ihm zustehende Geld an. Welches er sofort nimmt und an seinen Kumpane weitergibt.  
  
Ein halbherziger Versuch, mich freizukaufen.  
  
"Da wäre noch etwas, Elb. Damit du nicht vergisst, daß du zu uns gehörst." Er dreht sich zu seiner Wache um, die den Ausgang versperrt und und auf einmal die Waffen halb gezogen hat.  
  
Sein hähmisches Lachen wird immer schmieriger: "Ab jetzt wirst du dir deine Kundschaft nicht mehr selbst aussuchen, diese Mühe erledigen wir nun für dich. Du bist einfach zu wertvoll, um für dich allein zu arbeiten. Ich könnte mir da viel einträglichere Arrangements vorstellen. Wenn du dich anstrengst. Aber das willst du doch? Oder etwa nicht? Soviel musst du nicht mehr lernen."  
  
Seine Zunge leckt kurz über die Lippen, als er mich von oben bis unten mustert. "Und dieser Fremde, den du gestern mitgenommen hast, glaube nur nicht, er würde dich hier herausholen. Stell dir vor, die Kräuter gehen dir aus. Was würdest du dann tun? Vor mir auf die Knie fallen und mich nach einer Tasse Tee anflehen?"  
  
Seine Hände packen mich an den Schultern.  
  
Sehr besitzergreifend.  
  
Die Garde an der Tür wirkt äußerst angespannt.  
  
Der Druck seiner Hände wird stärker, er will mich auf mein Lager zurückpressen.  
  
Mit einem Mal verstehe ich. Und gebe nicht mehr nach. Die kräuterbedingte Fügsamkeit fällt von mir ab. Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen! Wie konnte ich das alles nur zulassen und mich in dieses Leben ergeben! Ich umschließe seine Handgegelenke. Versuche, den vergangenen Krieger in mir zu erwecken, fauche ihn mit Abscheu an: "Du hast es maßlos übertrieben, Verbrecher, so viele Menschen zugrundegerichtet."  
  
Mir fällt der Thekenjunge ein.  
  
Es kommt zu einem Gerangel. Er versucht, mich auf mein Lager zu drücken, stemmt seine Knie in meinen Unterleib, legt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mich, um mich niederzuhalten, zu unterwerfen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich die beiden anderen, die noch abwartend am Eingang stehen.  
  
Noch.  
  
Wir rollen auf den Boden, um uns herum liegen zerbrochene Holzbretter, Decken und sonstige Reste vom Mobiliar. Splitter dringen in meine ungeschützte Schulter, lassen mich kurz in meiner Bewegung innehalten. Der Verkäufer selbst ist besser gerüstet mit seiner leichten Lederkleidung und nützt seinen Vorteil anstandslos aus. Er besitzt den durchtrainierten Körper eines Straßenräubers und genügend Kampferfahrung, um mir bei meinem desolaten körperlichen Zustand überlegen zu sein.  
  
Die Kräuter haben meine Elbenkräfte scheinbar aufgesogen. Und ein immer stärker werdendes Schwindelgefühl tut ein übriges hinzu.  
  
Eine kleine Weile gelingt es mir noch, meine Verteidigung aufrechtzuerhalten, dem Angreifer sogar mit einer Genugtuung, die neu für mich ist, die Nase zu brechen. Aber er hat den Vorteil, bereit zu sein für den Kampf und ich nicht. So brauchen die Wächter an der Tür nicht einzugreifen, sondern lediglich die Zuschauer zu verscheuchen. Bevor ich einen harten Fausthieb empfange, der mich kurzzeitig völlig außer Gefecht setzten wird, sehe ich nur noch, wie sich Anisa mit ihrer Gassenfrechheit einmischen will und mit Fußtritten fortgejagt wird.  
  
Momente später komme ich wieder zu mir.  
  
Die Tür ist geschlossen, die Eindringlinge immer noch da. Mit an einem stehengebliebenen Bettpfosten gefesselten Händen liege ich benommen auf dem Rücken inmitten der Bruchstücke von Tisch und Bett. Der Verkäufer hockt mit einer aalglatten Miene neben mir.  
  
"Du weißt, was jetzt kommt? Du namenloser Elb? Oder trugst du doch in früherer Zeit einen Namen? Einen berühmten sogar? Bevor du ganz mir gehörst, und nicht jeder kann sich brüsten, einen Elbenprinzen willenlos gemacht und dann besessen zu haben."  
  
Eine Dolchspitze sieht sich bei diesen Worten über meine Brust, hinterlässt einen feinen Schnitt, aus dem sofort Blut quillt.  
  
"Und schon gar nicht unter solchen - außergewöhnlichen - Umständen. Du wirst mir noch sehr viel Geld einbringen." Er betrachtet mich nachdenklich.  
  
"Du hast mir schon einiges eingebracht. Es gibt in dieser Stadt Leute, die mich gut dafür bezahlt haben, dir die Kräuter zu verkaufen. Ein sehr einträgliches Geschäft. Und dann, bei deinem Körper. Ein perfektes Geschäft."  
  
Mit einem Aufbäumen versuche ich, dieses Unmenschen von mir wegzutreten, bevor mich meine Kräfte ganz verlassen. Natürlich vergebens, sofort werfen sich seine beiden Begleiter auf meine Beine, drücken sie mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht hinunter. Die Handfesseln sitzten ebenfalls sehr fest. Diese Leute verstehen ihre dreckige Arbeit.  
  
Zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, ahnend, wie es weitergeht, versuche ich mit aller noch verbliebenen Willenskraft, meinen Körper fühllos zu machen.  
  
Gegen Verletzungen, mehr noch gegenüber Berührungen.  
  
"Was nun, du namenloser Elb, oder wie du dich nennst? Kannst du dich nicht für meinen Vorschlag erwärmen? Das wäre nämlich für uns alle wesentlich bequemer."  
  
Der Verkäufer betrachtet nachdenklich seinen Dolch, den er in den Händen hält. Richtet ihn wieder auf meine Brust, diesmal mit nur leichtem Druck. Umfährt verspielt meine Brustwarzen, während er weiterredet: "Glaubst du nicht, wir könnten uns arrangieren? Du arbeitest für mich bei ausgesuchten Kunden - doch, du wirst das schon noch mögen lernen - und ich, nun, ich zeige mich großzügig mit den Kräutern. Sag, ist das keine gute Idee?"  
  
Belustigt blickt er mich an, versucht, von mir einen Blick einzufangen.  
  
"Bedenke, mein Elb, ich bin immerhin der einzige in dieser Stadt, der mit diesen Kräutern handelt,."  
  
Das Messer hält inne.  
  
Leicht bläst sein Atem über meine aufgerichteten, empfindlich gewordenen Brustwarzen.  
  
Ich bemühe mich, einen Punkt außerhalb des Geschehens zu fixieren.  
  
Dies wird das Todesurteil für meinen letzten noch verbliebenen freien Willen werden.  
  
"Sie werden dich lieben, deine Kunden. Auch wenn sie es nicht so zeigen werden,., aber du hast ja schon so viele Kämpfe bestanden, das wirst du auch noch durchhalten ., wo willst du denn sonst noch hin? Etwa in diesem Loch bleiben, dich von den Ratten auffressen lassen?"  
  
Unterdessen wandert das Messer nach unten. Zerschneidet meine allzu dünne Hose gemächlich am Bund, sodaß er sie mit einem leichten Ruck vollständig zerreißen kann. Unwillkürlich flüchtet sich ein unterdrücktes Seufzen über meine Lippen.  
  
Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
Natürlich hat mich schon vorher der leichte Schweißfilm auf meinem abgewandten Gesicht und meinem Körper verraten. Hilfloser Haß auf diesen Menschen beherrscht mein Empfinden.  
  
Ausgeliefert sein.  
  
An die Willkür dieses Verkäufers, und nicht zuletzt an die Reaktionen meines Körpers, mit dem dieser Kerl spielt.  
  
Genüsslich spielt.  
  
"Glaube mir, bei mir kannst du noch eine Weile leben, besser leben. Und überdies, was würde wohl dein Volk zu deinem erbärmlichen Dasein sagen? All die hohen Elben? Oder gar Thranduil? Bedenke, ich weiß wer du bist,., und ich werde dieses Wissen verwenden!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten lächelt er mich breit an, fasst in sein halb offenstehendes Hemd und zieht einen länglichen Gegenstand hervor.  
  
Ich verfluche mich.  
  
Seine Helfer, die immer noch meine gespreizten Beine in ihrem unerbittlichen Griff niedergedrückt halten, zeigen ein ähnlich schmieriges Feixen.  
  
Belächeln meine hilflosen Versuche, meine Erektion zu beherrschen.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da?", fragt mich der Verkäufer mit heiterer Miene, als er mit der Feder langsam über die Innenseite meiner zitternden Schenkel fährt. "Sieht ganz danach aus, als würde dir das gefallen, Kräutertrinker. Niemals vergessen, ab nun gehörst du zu meinem Besitz, und ich bestimme alles, was tu tust, ., wie jetzt."  
  
Ich verfluche mich, meinen außer Kontrolle geratenen Körper, jeden Atemzug und jedes Stöhnen das mir entfährt.  
  
Danach wird es mir unmöglich sein, auch nur dem niedrigsten Geschöpf in die Augen blicken zu können, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke, vor Zeugen so offen derart gedemütigt worden zu sein, wird mich töten.  
  
Ich werde mich töten.  
  
Geschickte Finger spielen mit mir.  
  
Mit blutig gebissenen Lippen winde ich mich unter den Händen des Verkäufers auf dem verdreckten Boden. Schweißgebadet.  
  
Schreie laut auf, als ich komme.  
  
Aber dem Verkäufer scheint dies noch nicht zu genügen. Er möchte mich als sein Eigentum kennzeichnen.  
  
Er läßt seine Hose herunter, drängt sich neben mich, dreht mich mit Hilfe seiner Wache herum.  
  
Wurde nicht einst gesagt, ich sei ein Kämpfer gewesen?  
  
Sollte ich vor diesem Abschaum der Menschen klein beigeben? Mich einfach unterwerfen lassen?  
  
Ich habe mich entschieden.  
  
Ich werde kämpfen. Wirklich.  
  
Keine Gedanken mehr an Sterben und Tod, nur noch Rache beherrscht mich, als sich der Verkäufer von hinten rücksichtslos zwischen meine Beine drängt.  
  
Auf der Treppe geht das Geschrei von neuem los. Ich höre Anisa kreischen. Anscheinend mischt sich der Wirt auch noch ein, denn der Lärm verebbt wieder.  
  
Wollte sie mir helfen? Und dabei selbst Gefahr laufen, sich der Grausamkeit dieses Rohlings auszusetzen?  
  
Überlegungen, um mich von der eigenen ausweglosen Lage abzulenken.  
  
Mit dem ganzen Gewicht dieses Verbrechers auf mir, von zwei seiner Leibwächter niedergehalten und dazu noch gefesselt, fehlt mir jede Bewegungsmöglichkeit. Zusätzlich drückt sich eine schwielige Hand auf den Mund, presst meinen Kopf auf die Bodenbretter. Auf diese Weise kampfunfähig gemacht, kann ich nur noch den Fortgang dieser ungeheuren Erniedrigung zu ertragen versuchen. Und mich nicht verwunden lassen.  
  
Während der Verkäufer rücksichtslos in mich eindringt und brutal zustößt, immer wieder, steigt eine ungeheure Wut in mir auf. Überschwemmt in Wellen meinen immer noch von den Kräutern leicht benebelten Verstand.  
  
Nein!  
  
Sich nicht mehr verkriechen. Kein Betäuben aller unerträglichen Erinnerungen mehr! Dieses Selbstmitleid endlich loswerden! Noch habe ich Freunde, die mich um meiner selbst willen mögen, nicht nur den Elbenprinzen in mir gesehen haben. Oder etwa nicht??  
  
Fast verbrennt mich mein aufgeweckter Lebenswille. Mit neugefundener Kraft gelingt ein weiteres, ruckartiges Aufbäumen. Mein überraschter Peiniger rollt zur Seite, gleitet aus mir heraus.  
  
"Verfluchter Elb, kannst wohl einfach nicht aufgeben, aber dich bekomme ich noch!" Er wirft sich erneut über mich. Harte Knie drücken sich von Neuem in meinen Unterleib. Aber die Wut ist nicht mehr zu bremsen, mit ihr wachsen meine Kräfte. Zudem scheinen die beiden Gardisten abgelenkt.  
  
Ein Tumult unten in der Gaststube? Fußgetrappel, lautes Rufen und Schreien.  
  
"Feuer, Feuer, es brennt!", kann ich verstehen. Und wirklich, der Rauch ist schon zu riechen und erklärt das Durcheinander in der Schankstube, das nun auch das darüberliegende Stockwerk erfasst.  
  
Der Verkäufer läßt von mir ab und gibt mir damit die Gelegenheit, den Kampf um mich wieder aufzunehmen. Die nun gelockerten Fesseln mit einem Ruck zerreißend, greife ich nach einem herumliegendenden Stück Holz. Das Tischbein in den Händen will ich die abgelenkten Männer gerade angreifen, als die Tür aufgeht und Anisa auf dem Gang stehend herumlärmt: "Feuer, wir brennen alle ab, das Haus steht schon in Flammen, raus hier!" Einige Frauen samt Kundschaft suchen überstürzt das Weite, drängen sich die enge Stiege hinunter, um die Straße zu erreichen. Die allgemeine Verwirrung erfaßt auch den Verkäufer. Von seinen Männern gefolgt, schließt er sich den anderen an. "Wir sehen uns noch, du wirst mich nicht mehr los!", droht er noch in meine Richtung.  
  
Als auch ich den Raum verlassen will, drückt mich Anisa mit einem Lachen wieder in den Raum zurück. "Nicht so hastig, laß dich nur nicht von diesen Besoffenen mitziehen. So groß ist das Feuer nun auch nicht, es muß ja nicht gerade das ganze Viertel abbrennen. Immerhin lebe ich hier."  
  
"Da bin ich gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, mit meinem kleinen Brand, scheint mir.", plaudert sie in vergnügtem Gesprächston weiter. "Siehst du endlich ein, daß das kein Ort für dich ist, du namenloser Elb? Zieh dich endlich an, pack deine Sachen zusammen, und dann verschwinde aus diesem Viertel. Diesen Verkäufer wirst du sonst wirklich nicht mehr los!" "Schnell, schnell, beeile dich ,.", scheucht sie mich herum, "Sag bloß, du hast diesem Widerling noch Geld gegeben? Das darf wirklich nicht wahr sein, bist du denn vollständig lebensfremd?"  
  
Das Prasseln des Feuers wird stärker. Hustend und in größter Eile wird das Notwendigste zusammengesucht. Ein Elbendolch aus meinen Kriegerzeiten, den Anisa mit heraufgezogener Augenbraue betrachtet und noch einige Geldmünzen finden sich in ihrem Versteck. Leichte Waldläuferkleidung habe ich auch noch retten können.  
  
Der Qualm zieht schon in Schwaden durch den Raum, als wir endlich fertig sind. Die Treppe steht in hellen Flammen, es bleibt einzig der Weg durch das kleine Fenster über das Dach. Für mich kein Problem, aber meine Retterin? Es zeigt sich, daß ich Anisa wieder einmal falsch eingeschätzt habe. Gewandt klettert sie trotz ihrer Röcke durch das Fenster, rutscht das schadhafte Dach zur Rückseite des Hauses hin hinunter und läßt sich auf den Boden fallen. Ich folge ihr mit meinem Bündel nach.  
  
Unten angekommen, zieht sie mich an der Hand durch einige Gassen und Hinterhöfe. Wir klettern über verfallene Mauern, springen über die allgegenwärtigen Abfallhaufen. Anisa immer voran, sie kennt sich in diesem Labyrinth von Hütten, Sackgassen und Durchgangswegen besser aus als die Zwerge in ihren Bergwerken. Aufgescheuchte Ratten und streunende Hunde springen zur Seite, als wir durch engen Durchlässe zwischen den Hütten hetzen. Plötzlich wird sie langsamer, bleibt stehen. "Hier sind wir richtig, du Elb. Ein Bekannter wohnt in diesem Haus. Er wird dir ein Pferd verkaufen, ein gutes Pferd. Und dann.," wehmütig schaut sie mich an, "Abschiede mag ich nicht. Also, achte auf dich und laß dich hier nur nicht mehr blicken, du Elb. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Zustand!" Ein flüchtiger Kuß erreicht meine Wange, dann ist sie weg. Verschwunden im Gewirr der Gassen.  
  
"Hmm, das Pferd dahinten soll für dich sein. Anisa hat mich darum gebeten. Und ihr erfülle ich diesen Wunsch mit Freude." Diese tiefe Stimme gehört zu einem großen Menschen, der mich aufmerksam mustert. "Naja, einen Elben hätte ich eigentlich nicht vermutet, aber wenn du der Freund von Anisa bist, der die Stadt so eilig velassen muß. Hier brauchst du wahrhaftig um nichts zu trauern, es kann sonstwo nur besser sein." Der Handel ist schnell vorüber. Auf einem ganz annehmbaren Pferd, das einen durchhaltefähigen Eindruck macht, verlasse ich die Stadt. Als ich mich zum letzten Mal umschaue, fällt mir eine große Rauchwolke ins Auge. Hat sich das Feuer nun doch weiter ausgebreitet? Aber was wird aus Anisa? Ich solle mir keine Sorgen um sie machen. Sie würde überall Auskommen und Unterschlupf finden. Sagte der Pferdehändler. Zumindest in dieser Menschenstadt, und das glaube ich ihm gerne.  
  
Diesen so abstoßenden Ort hinter mich lassend, reite ich gegen Norden. Ich beschließe, mir eine einsame Lichtung in den angrenzenden Wäldern zu suchen, um mich von den Kräutern zu befreien. Und diese Stelle muß ich noch am heutigen Tage finden, denn schon erfasst mich die bekannte Übelkeit. Die Sonne sticht zu heiß, jetzt, im Herbst, und ich werde immer empfindlicher gegenüber dem Wind und dem Schaukeln des Pferderückens. Übelkeit steigt die Kehle hoch. Also beeile ich mich und erreiche den nächsten, hoffentlich von Wegelagerern unbewohnten Wald gegen Abend. Unter einem Felsüberhang beziehe ich Lager. In der Nähe plätschert sehr aufdringlich ein kleiner Bach, das Pferd kann auf einer Wiese grasen.  
  
Ein nettes Plätzchen für mein Vorhaben, die Kräuter aus meinem Körper und meinem Verstand zu jagen. 


	14. Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: Wie zuvor. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Erinnerungen  
  
Die Dunkelheit zieht über die Bäume und taucht das Land in einen einzigen großen Schatten.  
  
Zusammengekauert sitze ich unter dem Felsen, in dessen Schutz ich die nächsten, schrecklichen Tage verbringen will.  
  
Es hat angefangen.  
  
Schleichend, aber unaufhörlich.  
  
Schon auf dem Ritt bis hierher hat jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers nach den Kräutern geschrien. Nun verstecke ich mich unter einer Decke vor den Nachtgestalten in meiner Vorstellung, schweißgebadet, dabei von Kopf bis Fuß zitternd. Das fahle, dunstige Mondlicht ist nicht zu ertragen, viel zu hell, dringt bis in die letzten Winkel meines Kopfes. Ein Feuer würde mich vielleicht wärmen, aber die Helligkeit der Flammen würde mich erblinden lassen.  
  
Zweifellos.  
  
Mühsam zwinge ich mich, die Augen offenzuhalten. Das hält die Bilder, die in meinem Kopf darauf warten, hervorkommen zu können um mich aufzufressen, gerade noch ab, mich zu überfallen.  
  
Das Zittern verstärkt sich. Eiseskälte kriecht die Beine entlang, macht sie gefühllos. Bald weiß ich nicht mehr, ob ich noch auf dem Felsen sitzte oder schon mit dem harten Untergrund verschmolzen bin. Ich bin kaum noch in der Lage, die notdürftige Decke enger um die Schulter zu schließen. Die bebenden Finger, die sich in den Stoff verkrampfen, erscheinen blau. Gehören sie wirklich zu mir?  
  
Das Frieren erreicht mein Eingeweide, Krämpfe folgen. Keine Kampfverletzung war je schlimmer. In regelmäßigen Abständen ziehen sie sich durch den gesamten Körper, lassen keine Stelle aus. Zwingen mich immer näher an die Bewusstlosigkeit heran. Furcht vor dem mit den Vorstellungen gefüllten Dunkel hüllt mich ein. Eine Furcht, die tief im Innersten meiner Seele entstanden ist.  
  
Und Fragen verbirgt.  
  
Dann geschieht es.  
  
Der letzte, mühsam festgehaltene Rest der Wirklichkeit verschwindet.  
  
Ich falle in die Schatten, jeder Versuch, zu greifen, mich festzuhalten, schlägt fehl.  
  
Jetzt bin ich ausgeliefert.  
  
Wieder bedrängen mich die Bilder von Flammen, brennenden Scheiterhaufen, vekohlten, in den verzerrtesten Stellungen verkrampften Gliedmaße. Wie schon früher, als ich zu lange auf den Kräutertee warten musste. Aber diesmal ist es nur der Anfang.  
  
Ich bin wieder mitten in einer Schlacht. Es ist ein erbitterter Kampf um eine der abtrünnigen, Sauron verfallenen Menschenstädte. Überall brennen die Häuser, Flammen schlagen weit in den durch Rauch verdunkelten Himmel hinein. Stickige Hitze behindert das Atmen, läßt den Schweiß in Strömen herabrinnen. Das Straßenpflaster ist glitschig. Stolpernd und über und über mit dem vergossenen Blut der verfeindeten Menschen und ihrer verbündeteten Orks bedeckt, in der Hand den rutschigen Schwertgriff, folge ich der Vorhut von Aragorns Heer.  
  
Eine Allianz der Elben und Menschen.  
  
Für das Gute.  
  
So sollte es doch sein?!  
  
Beißender Gestank nach brennendem Holz und verbranntem Fleisch hängt immer schwerer in der Luft. Die Gebäude stürzen ein, Funken regnen auf uns und die flüchtenden Bewohner herab. Viele werden unter den Balken begraben, können sich nicht mehr befreien. Die verzweifelten Schreie der Eingeschlossenen und Sterbenden gellen in meinen Ohren. Eine Gruppe von Menschenkriegern, unter ihnen auch Frauen und einige Kinder, versuchen, sich vor dem Feuer und vor uns auf einen freien Platz zu retten. Dort angekommen, bilden die Krieger einen schützenden Ring um die Frauen und die wenigen Verwundeten, die sich mitschleppen konnten. Eines der letzten Gefechte in dieser Schlacht. Die Männer kämpfen bis zum Äußersten, selbst noch als sich die meisten von ihnen schon nicht mehr fest auf den Beinen halten können, geben sie nicht auf. Ihre Verteidigungslinie wird von den Elbenkriegern hinweggefegt. Ein Trupp meiner Leute stürzt sich auf sie, kennt keinerlei Erbarmen und überrennt sie einfach. Schwerter und Äxte treffen auf Gliedmaße, trennen Arme und Beine ab. Die so Getroffenen kriechen noch einige Meter, bis der Blutverlust sie sterben läßt.  
  
Eine Gnade.  
  
Schädelknochen brechen unter den Hieben der Schwerter auseinander, das Gehirn bespritzt alle, die sich in der Nähe befinden. Ein kräftiger Mensch spaltet eine der verzweifelt sich wehrenden Frauen in der Mitte. Aus dieser Gruppe überlebt nicht einer.  
  
An anderer Stelle geht das Blutbad weiter. Ich sehe Menschen und auch Elben - aus unserem Heer - die wahllos alle der Flüchtenden erschlagen. Unterschiedslos. Noch kämpfende Männer, verzweifelnde Frauen, wegrennende Kinder. Verstümmelte Körper liegen auf den Straßen übereinander, manche davon bewegen sich noch in stummem Entsetzen.  
  
Obwohl die Stadt schon lange eingenommen ist, weitere Kampfhandlungen unnötig wären, wird weiter getötet. Jeder der auffindbaren, noch lebenden Einwohner, gleichgültig ob Ork oder Mensch, wird in Gruppen zusammengetrieben und hingemetzelt. Das Heer ist einem nahezu unstillbaren Blutdurst verfallen.  
  
Ich sehe mich durch die Straßen irren, hier und dort versuchen, jemanden zu retten, ein Blutbad zu verhindern.  
  
Niemand hört mich.  
  
Das Geschrei der Sterbenden übertönt nun selbst das Kampfgetümmel.  
  
In einem der noch stehenden Gebäude stoße ich auf einen hochgewachsenen Elben. Der Kleidung nach ein Hauptmann eines Trupps. Bewaffnet bis an die Zähne, mit allen erdenklichen Waffen, selbst mit den bei uns unüblichen ist er gerüstet. Er hat in dem zur Straße hin offenen Raum - eine Scheune vielleicht? - eine Menschenfrau in die Ecke gedrängt, ist dabei, ihr die verbliebenen Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Daneben wimmert ein Kind, versteckt sich hinter einem herabgefallenen Balken.  
  
Vor lauter Empörung rasend, stürze ich auf den Elben zu, will ihn hindern: "Bist du ein Ork? Du Bestie, laß diese Frau gehen, die Stadt hat doch schon längst aufgeben. Das muß aufhören. Sofort!"  
  
Er dreht sich halb um, versetzt der Frau, die sich seinem Griff entwinden will, einen derben Schlag ins Gesicht, der sie auf den Boden schleudert und bemerkt nur: "Was hast du? Sind die mit ihren Orkverbündeten etwa besser mit ihren Gefangenen umgegangen? Ich nehme mir nur was ich mir erkämpft habe!"  
  
Dem Versuch, ihn wegzuziehen folgt ein Gerangel. Die Frau kann weglaufen, aber das Kind schaut mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu. Als wir uns mit gezogenen Schwertern gegenüber stehen, schon aufeinander losschlagen wollen, rennt das Kind ebenfalls los. Vor Entsetzen blind.  
  
Genau in mein Schwert hinein.  
  
"Das hast du nun davon.", höhnt der Elb und geht nach draußen.  
  
Fassungslos starre ich das tote Kind an, die Waffe immer noch in Händen.  
  
Lasse das Schwert schließlich fallen.  
  
Stürme auf die Straße.  
  
Nur noch fort hier!  
  
Auf dem freien Feld vor der Stadt kann ich mich ins Gras fallen lassen. Selbst hier ist der Brandgeruch intensiv, läßt mich würgen.  
  
Ich kotze.  
  
Immer wieder, bis nur noch Schleim kommt.  
  
Wühle mich in den Erdboden.  
  
Halte mir die Ohren zu.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit lang.  
  
Die aufgehende Sonne des neuen Tages läßt mich wieder zu mir kommen. Und zeigt mir das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Die Feuer brennen noch hier und da, der Qualm liegt schwer auf dem Ort der Verwüstung.  
  
Voller Entrüstung eile ich zurück, möchte den verantwortlichen Heerführer für dieses Gemetzel zur Rechenschaft ziehen.  
  
Die Soldaten sind damit beschäftigt die Straßen frei zu machen. Tote werden auf die üblichen Scheiterhaufen geschichtet. An jeder Ecke brennen sie. Die schwerer Verwundeten erwartet ein Schwerthieb ins Genick. Gefangene Orks sowieso. Ergeben harren sie auf ihr Ende.  
  
Das provisorische Hauptquartier ist leicht zu finden, davor sitzen die gröhlenden, halbbesoffenen Sieger. Meine Leute.  
  
Der Heerführer nimmt kaum Notiz von meinen Vorhaltungen.  
  
Was ich den überhaupt wolle? Die Stadt sei eingenommen, ein strategisch wichtiger Ort. Schnell und sicher sei sie erobert worden. Niemand könne dem Heer von hier aus mehr in den Rücken fallen. Und all die Toten? Sind doch alles Feinde gewesen. So sei Krieg eben, ob ich das vergessen hätte, als Kronprinz?  
  
Mit einem Stöhnen öffnen sich die Augen.  
  
Der Wirbel aus Toten, schreienden Verletzten, abgerissenen Gliedern und den Augen des Kindes verblasst.  
  
Nach und nach erkenne ich schemenhaft die Umgebung. Bäume, Felsen.  
  
Ruhe.  
  
Aber kaum schließe ich die Augen, fallen diese Bilder wieder über mich her.  
  
Diese Stadt. Und die nächste. Kein Ende.  
  
Endlose Gräuel eines Krieges, in dem Gut und Böse nicht mehr zu trennen sind.  
  
Es regnet stärker. Die Tropfen beißen sich durch die Haut, ätzen meine Knochen an. Der harte Fels, auf dem ich liege, arbeitet sich zu meinem Rückgrat vor. Bald weiß ich nicht mehr, wo mein Körper aufhört und der Boden anfängt. Die Erde saugt mich auf.  
  
Zeitlosigkeit.  
  
Tage und Nächte ziehen vorüber. Sie sind ohne jede Bedeutung.  
  
Irgendwann erscheint mein Geliebter. Lächelt mir zu.  
  
Überrascht richte ich mich auf, möchte auf ihn zugehen, berühren, umarmen. Wie kommt er hierher?  
  
"Haldir,."  
  
Bevor ich ihn erreichen kann, verzerrt sich sein Miene zu einer Grimasse. Die Kleidung fällt stückweise von ihm ab. Die weiche Haut seines Gesichtes, die ich so oft liebevoll gestreichelt hatte, verändert sich. Wird grau. Hängt in Fetzen von den Knochen herab. Große Augenhöhlen starren mich an. Überall dicke weiße Maden.  
  
Eine Knochenhand streckt sich in meine Richtung. Hilfesuchend.  
  
Ich breche zusammen.  
  
Schuld.  
  
Ein heller sonniger Morgen in Düsterwald. Gerade habe ich mich von ihm verabschiedet, gehe beflügelt zu meinen Räumen. Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht gewesen. Voller Harmonie diesmal. Ohne das übliche Spiel um die Vorherrschaft in den Decken. Das niemand von uns beiden auf Dauer gewinnen konnte.  
  
Es gelang mir, zu vergessen.  
  
Heiter schaue ich mich während des Weges in dem herrlichen Garten um. Die Pflanzen spiegeln in ihrer Fülle die Größe der Zuneigung für meinen Geliebten.  
  
In meinen Räumen angekommen, möchte ich noch dem nächtlichen Erlebnis nachhängen. Das Glück verlängern. Nachschwingen.  
  
Ich öffne ein Lied vor mich hin summend die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer. Und bleibe erstaunt stehen.  
  
Der Raum ist mit Elben gefüllt.  
  
Elben aus meines Vaters Leibgarde.  
  
Der König sitzt in der Mitte, bekleidet mit einem offiziellen Gewand. Sieht mich ernst und distanziert an.  
  
"Vater,", beginne ich, "was führt Euch zu so früher Stunde in meine Räume?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Nur Stirnrunzeln.  
  
"Kann ich Euch mit etwas behilflich sein?", fahre ich, verwirrt über diese Szene, fort. Ich war zwar in die Regierungsgeschäfte mit eingebunden, aber zur Zeit gab es nichts Wichtiges zu erledigen. Nichts, was eine offizielle Aufmachung erforderte. Und hier in meinen Privaträumen, in meinem Schlafzimmer?!  
  
"Vater, wenn Ihr mir erklären könntet, was soll das bedeuten?", wage ich einen weiteren Vorstoß.  
  
"Vater nennst du mich? Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn!"  
  
Gemessen erhebt er sich. Achtungsgebietend.  
  
Die Würdenträger, einige von ihnen gute Freunde von mir, schauen betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?", frage ich mich halblaut.  
  
Seine Würde läßt ihn weit größer erscheinen als alle anderen im Raum. Seine Erhabenheit ist übermächtig.  
  
Die Garde bildet einen Kreis um mich, führt mich ab.  
  
An der Stätte, an der üblicherweise über die seltenen Verbrecher Gericht gehalten wird, hat sich eine große Anzahl meines Volkes versammelt. Es ist ruhig. Niemand redet.  
  
Niemand sieht mich an.  
  
Auf der freien Mitte des Platzes steht Haldir. Mit blutendem, geschwollenem Gesicht. Von zwei seiner eigenen Soldaten bewacht.  
  
Ich werde neben ihn gestellt.  
  
Ich vor Gericht wie ein Verbrecher? Wegen meines Geliebten? Vom eigenen Vater angeklagt und verurteilt? Das konnte nicht sein! Und außerdem, seit wann war die Liebe zwischen Männern sträflich?  
  
Der König trägt die Klage vor.  
  
Ich hätte ihn hintergangen. Mich einem einfachen Hauptmann hingegeben. Meine Pflichten vernachlässigt. Mich einer politischen Heirat entzogen. Meinen Willen über den Willen des Staates gestellt.  
  
Den Gehorsam verweigert.  
  
Mit geneigtem Kopf höre ich die Anklage an. Versuche, Haldir zu schützen. Uns zu rechtfertigen.  
  
Mit hartem Blick verkündet der Herrscher das Urteil über uns beide:  
  
"Legolas Grünblatt, höre meinen Spruch: Ich, Thranduil, König über dieses Reich, entziehe dir den Namen. Da du deine Vergnügungen höher als das Wohl des Reiches erachtet hast, wirst du nicht mehr zu uns gehören. Wandere ziellos in der Verbannung umher, in den Elbenstädten geächtet, in den Wäldern rechtlos. Nur deinen Verdiensten als Ringgefährte hast du noch dein Leben zu verdanken."  
  
"Nun zu dir, Hauptmann." Gleichgültig wendet er sich zu Haldir. "Du hast den Thronfolger verführt. Er ist dir hörig gewesen. Dafür wirst du sterben."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wendet sich der König ab und zieht sich zurück.  
  
Fassungslos wechseln Haldir und ich einen letzten Blick. Dann werden wir abgeführt. Die Wachen verweigern uns den Abschied.  
  
Auch Elben können gnadenlos sein.  
  
Im tiefsten Verlies unter dem Palast meines Vaters finde ich mich wieder.  
  
Eine endlose Zeit des Wartens und Bangens beginnt. Verzweiflung und Hoffnung wechseln sich ab.  
  
Die Wachen öffnen die Tür. Nehmen mich mit.  
  
Der König geht voraus. Wortlos.  
  
Haldir am Ende des Ganges.  
  
Ein leichter Kuß streift meine Lippen.  
  
Meine Augen bitten um Verzeihung.  
  
Der König reicht mir einen Dolch.  
  
Wie von selbst gleitet die scharfe Schneide durch die Kehle meines Geliebten.  
  
Ein heißes Eisen brennt sich in meine Hüfte. Hinterlässt ein Zeichen.  
  
Ich spüre nichts.  
  
Tage später verlasse ich Düsterwald. Irre ziellos umher. Erreiche die Menschenstadt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anm. von Ilkiran: Die Idee zur Legolas/Haldir - Szene stammt ursprünglich aus einer Fanfic von Frostilyy. Danke, daß ich sie verwenden durfte! 


	15. Fremd

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Fremd  
  
Ausgelaugt wache ich auf.  
  
Es ist hell.  
  
Unzählbare Tage sind vergangen.  
  
Die Schreckgestalten der Träume schieben sich nach und nach in den Untergrund meines Verstandes zurück. Und lauern dort weiter.  
  
Aber noch kann sich mein Selbst durchsetzen.  
  
Ich bin wieder da.  
  
Ich setze meinen Weg fort. Nach Norden. Auf kleinen Pfaden folge ich einer verblassten Spur. Ohne genau zu wissen, warum. Zögernd kehren meine Kräfte zurück. Die Fähigkeit, in der Wildnis zu überleben ist immer noch vorhanden. Von Zeit zu Zeit überfällt mich der Drang nach den Kräutern. Aber der Wille zu widerstehen wächst mit jedem weiteren Tag. Nur ein Ziel fehlt mir. Sollte ich auf diese Art endlose Jahrhunderte verbringen? Ohne Heimat, in Hoffnungslosigkeit, allein mit meinen Erinnerungen durch die Einöde streifen?  
  
Es ist kalt.  
  
Der Weg führt durch eine unfruchtbare Steppe. Sand und Staub machen dem Pferd zu schaffen. Es fehlt an Gras und Wasser. Zudem quält ein scharfer, beständiger Wind mich und mein Tier. Wirbelt den Sand auf. Die hartnäckigen Körner reiben die Haut wund, setzen sich in den Augenwinkeln fest. Mit entzündeten, tränenden Augen suche ich einen Weg durch diese kalte Wüste, in der die Wasserstellen spärlicher werden.  
  
Eine solch unwirtliche, monotone Gegend habe ich noch selten durchquert.  
  
Die Gedanken verselbstständigen sich wieder einmal. Einer dieser unangenehmen Traumzustände, die mich laut nach den Kräutern schreien lassen, stellt sich ein. Nicht nur Haldir habe ich verraten, ich verließ auch Aragorn. Der unter den Menschen, der mir am meisten bedeutet hat. Der unter seiner Fügsamkeit in meinem Bett beharrlich sein politisches Ziel verfolgt hat. Das Gute erschaffen wollte in dieser Welt. Dafür seine ganze Tatkraft, sein Leben eingesetzt hat. Den ich deswegen bewundert habe. Dessen Einsatz für eine segensreiche Herrschaft meine Eifersucht heraufbeschworen hat. Neid auf seine Aufgabe und auf seine Hingabe daran fraßen an meinem Herzen. So wurde die Distanz zwischen uns mit jedem Tag größer. Verletzter Stolz, nicht an erster Stelle stehen zu können. Die mit jedem Tag stärker werdende Gewißheit, Aragorn mit seiner Aufgabe, dem Reich und nicht zuletzt mit Arwen teilen zu müssen, ließ den Riß in unserer Freundschaft größer werden. Das Vertrauen zwischen uns schwand. Ich gestattete Aragorn keinen Zutritt zu meiner Seele mehr und ließ ihn schließlich bei seiner ungeheuren Aufgabe, ein zerrissenes, durch jahrzehntelange Kriege zerstörtes Reich zu verwalten, im Stich.  
  
Zog es vor, mich zu betäuben.  
  
Zuerst mit Haldir.  
  
Dann mit den Kräutern.  
  
Den weiteren Niedergang der Wirtschaft konnte ich dann aus dem Schenkenviertel beobachten.  
  
Wenn ich denn noch etwas außerhalb der Kräuter und der Männer, die mir zu ihnen verhalfen, erfassen konnte.  
  
Welches Gefallen hat mir eigentlich dieses elende Leben bereitet?  
  
Die Kräuter sorgten für Vergessen, aber die endlose Reihe der Männer, die sich an mir befriedigt haben, .  
  
An dieser Stelle endet die Offenheit gegenüber mir selbst.  
  
Selbstsüchtig und besitzergreifend sei ich. Nicht bereit, mich dem Wohl von Vielen unterzuordnen. Nach außen der kühle, unnahbare Elb, der überlegene Krieger und umsichtige Staatsmann. Aber nicht fähig, andere wirklich zu lieben, sie an mein Inneres heranzulassen. Furcht vor Nähe würde mich bestimmen. Die Furcht, mich in einem anderen Menschen zu verlieren.  
  
Harte Worte meines Königs.  
  
Im Zorn gesagt und dennoch unwiderruflich.  
  
Ich verließ Aragorn, um nie wieder zurückzukehren.  
  
Dann sollte mich meine Überheblichkeit fast meinen ganzen Stolz kosten.  
  
Die Gegend, durch die ich ziehe, ändert wieder einmal ihren Charakter. Der Sandboden geht in unwirtlichen Fels über. In der Ferne sind die ersten Ausläufer des Gebirges auszumachen und auf den Berghängen liegt bereits früher Schnee.  
  
Es ist spät im Jahr, um nach Norden zu reisen.  
  
Ich überlege, in einer der menschlichen Ansiedlungen, die vereinzelt in den Tälern zu finden sind, zu überwintern. Die Ausrüstung zu vervollständigen. Mich auf den Weg durch die Berge, durch Moria vorzubereiten.  
  
Vereinzelte krumme Bäume wachsen zwischen den Felsbrocken, halten sich mit langen Wurzeln im Gestein fest. Windschief und immer in Gefahr, beim nächsten Sturm entwurzelt zu werden. Mein Pferd nagt das harte Gras ab, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Ohne Ziel wandert es sich schleppend.  
  
In einer Bergwand entdecke ich einen von Gestrüpp gut geschützten Höhleneingang. Das Pferd unter einem Baum verbergend, steige ich bedächtig nach oben, sorgfältig das Gelände sichernd.  
  
Sich nur nicht von einem Orktrupp überraschen lassen!  
  
Die Öffnung in der Felswand führt zu einer geräumigen Höhle, die sich noch ein Stück weit in den Berg hineinzieht. Ausgedehnt genug, mich für einige Tage aufzunehmen. Und verborgen genug, mich vor Spähern der Orks oder Menschen zu schützen. An diesem Ort werde ich erst einmal bleiben.  
  
Die folgenden Tage sind ausgefüllt mit Jagen, dem Ausbessern meiner dürftigen Ausrüstung und den mich beharrlich verfolgenden Bildern meiner Vergangenheit.  
  
Etwas stört meine Zurückgezogenheit. Eine Veränderung ist eingetreten. Zwar ist niemand zu sehen oder zu hören, aber es scheint, daß jemand hinzugekommen ist. Angespannt trete ich nach draußen, Waffen in der Hand und höre auf die Nachtgeräusche. Versuche, Realität und Trugbilder zu unterscheiden. Denke an Orks. Aber diese schleichen sich gewöhnlich nicht leise an, sondern überfallen in der Übermacht. Aber wer sonst hält sich zu dieser Jahreszeit im Vorgebirge auf?  
  
Lauschen und warten.  
  
Ein leises Hüsteln läßt mich schließlich herumfahren.  
  
In der Ecke, die ich zum Wohnen bestimmt habe, sitzt eine schattenhafte Gestalt vor dem heruntergebrannten Feuer. Ein Rabe pickt an meinem Abendessen herum.  
  
"Sirk'an?"  
  
"Deine Aufmerksamkeit hat nachgelassen, Legolas."  
  
Diese melodische, sanfte Stimme läßt mich erschauern.  
  
Wie konnte er sich nur herangeschlichen haben, ohne daß ich es bemerkt habe? War ich immer noch so krank?  
  
"Aber ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, daß du so schnell vorwärts kommen würdest. Bei den meisten dauert der Abschied von den Kräutern Jahre,. Du bist stärker wie du glaubst, Legolas."  
  
"Wie?? Jahre???"  
  
Mein Besuch läßt sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Stochert im Feuer, legt Äste nach. Grinst leicht in meine Richtung. "Nun ja, bei den Menschen jedenfalls. Wenn sie es denn überleben. Bei dir als Elb ist diese Zeitspanne nicht so bedeutsam. Oder?" Sirk'an hält dem Raben ein Stück gebratenes Kaninchen hin. "Ist dir bei all den Schattenbildern, die deinen Geist umflattern, inzwischen eingefallen, woher wir uns kennen?", fährt er das Gespräch fort.  
  
Stumm schüttele ich den Kopf. Eine Vermutung steigt auf, sicher, aber keine genaue Erinnerung. Wobei es mir noch anhaltend schwer fällt, mich in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden und zu erkennen, was Sinnestäuschung ist und was nicht.  
  
"Hmm. Wie schade. Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, ich wäre beeindruckender gewesen." Die anziehende Stimme bekommt einen verschmitzten Unterton. "Jedenfalls habe ich dich nicht vergessen. Obwohl wir vom Alten Volk sonst wenig mit Menschen und Elben zu tun haben. Warum denn auch? Führt ihr nur eure Kriege und überlasst uns der Vergessenheit. Ich allerdings bin schon immer gerne gewandert. Und da kreuzten sich unsere Wege. Vor einem Jahrtausend."  
  
"Wirklich? Das ist lange her, Sirk'an."  
  
"Na? Soll ich dir noch einen Hinweis geben, du vergesslicher Elb mit dem kalten Herzen? Oder sollte ich sagen, mit dem frierenden Herzen?".  
  
Dieser geheimnisvolle Mann weiß viel über mich. Woher? Vor einem Jahrtausend. Ja, gewiß, da war etwas gewesen. Bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen steigen hoch.  
  
Eine meiner ersten einsamen Wanderungen. Hoch im Norden. Die Flucht vor einem erdrückenden Leben als Kronprinz in der Obhut seiner Lehrer. Flucht vor der überwältigenden Langeweile in Düsterwald.  
  
Die Mauern von Angmar. Die Berührung mit der kalten Magie derer, die den Ringen verfallen sind.  
  
Und Sirk'an? Er war auch zugegen. In welcher Rolle? Unsicher durchforste ich die sich überstürzenden Gedanken. Wärme, ja, aber auch Grausamkeit. Nur, wo war der Zusammenhang?  
  
Das flackernde Feuer wirft weiter seine verbergenden Schatten.  
  
Aber in der Höhle ist es jetzt warm. Und Sirk'ans ruhiges Lächeln tut ein Weiteres dazu. Die Wärme geht von ihm aus. Tut gut. Erfüllt mich.  
  
Ich setze mich neben ihn. Ein Umhang aus ungewöhnlichem Gewebe umhüllt uns, schließt den Frost aus.  
  
Lange starre ich ins Feuer.  
  
Mein frierendes Herz sehnt sich nach dieser wohltuenden Wärme, die von Sirk'an ausgeht. Obwohl ein letztes Misstrauen bleibt.  
  
Suchend dränge ich mich an ihn. Möchte von ihm geschützt sein. Frieden finden.  
  
Und werde gehalten.  
  
Ich lasse mich nach kurzem Zögern in diese schwarzen Augen fallen, vertrauensvoll und unwiederuflich. Sanfte Berührungen huschen über meine Wangen, erkunden die Einzelheiten meines Gesichtes.  
  
Wischen mit meinen Tränen die Spuren der vergangenen Jahre davon.  
  
Die Verschlüsse meiner Tunika werden von geschickten Händen geöffnet. Sie helfen mir, das überflüssig gewordene Kleidungsstück abzustreifen. Dämpfen meine Hast, indem sie mich mit leichtem Druck auf meine Decken zurückpressen. Erwartungsvoll blicke ich in das feingeschnittene Gesicht von Sirk'an, der neben mir liegt, auf einen Ellbogen aufgestützt und seine unergründlichen Augen über meinen halbnackten Körper wandern läßt. Ich hoffe auf weitere Berührungen, fasse fragend seine Hand, um sie zu mir zu ziehen.  
  
Und werde nicht enttäuscht.  
  
Leicht und dennoch bestimmt bewegen sich seine Finger über meinen ungeduldigen Körper. Streicheln sanft über meine Lippen, erkunden Halsbeuge und Oberkörper. Hinterlassen Schauer auf meiner Haut.  
  
Ich beantworte seine Zärtlichkeiten mit einem losgelösten Seufzen. Überlasse mich ganz den zärtlichen Berührungen, die ich so lange ersehnt hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Ich frage mich nicht mehr, wer er sein könnte. Er ist einfach da.  
  
Ein Traumgebilde?  
  
Aber er scheint mich sehr genau zu kennen.  
  
Seine Lippen ziehen Spuren über mein Gesicht, verharren an meinem Hals. Zähne graben ihre Zeichen in meine empfindsame Haut. Verspielt saugt sein Mund an meinen sensiblen Brustwarzen bis ich nicht mehr ruhig unter seinen Liebkosungen liegen bleiben kann. Mein Körper windet sich unter seinen Küssen und kleinen Bissen, als seine Lippen sich von meinem Oberkörper aus langsam weitertasten. Der Stoff meiner Hose stört ihren Weg. Hastig löse ich mit zittrigen Fingern die Bänder, reiße den Stoff fast auseinander, in dem Versuch, sie von meinem Gesäß abzustreifen.  
  
Nackt und vor Erregung am ganzen Körper zitternd liege ich unter dem verschleierten Blick von Sirk'ans tiefen Augen.  
  
Er läßt sich Zeit.  
  
Eine Fingerspitze streicht über meine Leiste an den Hüftknochen vorbei. Umgeht sorgfältig mein aufgerichtetes Glied, um dann die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel weiterzustreicheln. Immer wieder. Federleicht.  
  
Stöhnend winde ich mich unter diesen wissenden Händen. Biete mich an.  
  
Rufe seinen Namen.  
  
Sirk'an erhört mich. Zu einem kleinen Teil.  
  
Mit der ihm eigenen Biegsamkeit drängt er sich zwischen meine weit gespreizten Beine, bezwingt meine sich aufbäumenden Hüften mit seinen Lippen.  
  
Seiner Zunge.  
  
Seinen Zähnen.  
  
Letztendlich erreicht er mein schmerzhaft gefülltes Glied.  
  
Bedächtig leckt sich seine geschickte Zunge höher, bis sie meine Gliedspitze erreicht. Dort verharrt sie, tastet sich in winzig kleinen Schritten vorwärts. Sucht sich die empfindlichste Stelle meines Körpers. Um zart darüberzustreichen. Um mit der Spitze in die verborgene Öffnung einzudringen, die Zeichen meiner Lust aufnehmend. Ich verliere mit jedem seiner Zungenschläge mehr von meiner Beherrschung. Sie schmilzt einfach dahin. Alle meine Empfindungen konzentrieren sich nur noch auf diesen Ort zwischen den Beinen, der von Sirk'an so einfühlsam verwöhnt wird. Kleine Explosionen ziehen sich von meinem Glied ausgehend in den Bauch hinein, wandern die Leisten hinauf. Überziehen meinen gesamten Körper. Steigern die Sehnsucht nach dem Ende immer schmerzhafter.  
  
Aber Sirk'an zögert die Erfüllung meines Wunsches hinaus. Nimmt sich zurück. Genießt den Anblick meines sich aufbäumenden Körpers - und die Auflösung meines Geistes.  
  
Dankbar dränge ich mich in seinen Mund, als er es endlich zulässt.  
  
Zitternd und nach Mehr verlangend liege ich neben ihm, unter ihm.  
  
Möchte ihn ebenfalls umarmen, küssen, besitzen. Und wage es nicht, aus tiefer Scheu vor der Unergründlichkeit in seinen Augen. Darin liegen uralte Welten, Erfahrungen, die ich nicht teilen möchte - und trotz allem Heiterkeit.  
  
Also versenke ich mich in seinen Zärtlichkeiten. Öffne meine Seele für ihn, ohne mich zu fragen, was daraus folgen mag.  
  
Geschmeidig schmiegt sich Sirk'an an mich, gibt mir seinen Körper und steigert mein Verlangen weiterhin schmerzhaft langsam, während ich nachgiebig jeder seiner Bewegungen folge, mit ihm verschmelzen möchte. Ein verzweifeltes Keuchen schleicht sich über meine Lippen, als er sich bereit macht, in mich einzudringen, und ich mich zitternd öffne, mich ihm entgegendränge. Wortlos bitte ich ihn, sein Tempo zu steigern, was er mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln ablehnt.  
  
"Damit du mich wieder die nächsten 1000 Jahre vergisst, mein verwirrter Elb?", flüstert seine sinnliche Stimme als Antwort nahe meinem Ohr. Liebevoll aber verhalten streicht er mit seiner Zungenspitze über meine Ohren, läßt sich noch mehr Zeit damit, vollständig in mich einzudringen und zeigt mir damit seine Absicht, mich weiter warten zu lassen, überdeutlich. Aber immerhin beginnt er inzwischen ebenfalls um seine Fassung zu kämpfen, wie mir endlich sein schneller werdender Atem verrät.  
  
Nachdem er mich mit seinen qualvoll behutsamen Stößen nahe an den Rand der Auflösung getrieben hat, wird auch er leidenschaftlicher, drängt sich in schnellem Rhythmus hart in mich hinein, nimmt meinen Körper und meine Seele wiederum in Besitz.  
  
In den Höhlenboden festgekrallt kann ich es nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
Mit einem erlösenden Schrei gebe ich auf.  
  
Mein Geliebter kommt gleich danach.  
  
In der restlichen Nacht finde ich in den beschützenden Armen von Sirk'an Geborgenheit und den Frieden den ich immer ersehnt hatte.  
  
Nach einem wunderbar entspannten Schlaf erwache ich als erster, und habe die Gelegenheit, mich in aller Ruhe in seinen Anblick zu vertiefen.  
  
Nicht von unserer Welt.  
  
Sirk'an wacht schließlich ebenfalls auf, zieht mich an sich. Eine Umarmung, die ich sofort beglückt erwidere. Ein unendlicher Kuß.  
  
Endlich befreie ich mich widerstrebend aus den Armen meines neuen Geliebten, meines wiedergefundenen Geliebten. "Jetzt erinnere ich mich. Du warst mein erster Geliebter. Eigentlich." Voller Freude streiche ich über seine dunklen Haare. Gebe sein Lachen zurück. "Damals, in Angmar. Ich hatte dich nicht vergessen. Nur die Furcht vor den kalten Ringträgern legte sich über die Erinnerung. Sie hatten mein Herz zu stark berührt."  
  
Woher hatte ich nur das Vertrauen, meine Angst so leicht zuzugeben?  
  
Dieser warmherzige Blick.  
  
Zum drinn verlieren.  
  
Alle weiteren Erklärungen werden durch seine Zärtlichkeiten weggewischt.  
  
Später.  
  
"Warum bist du damals gegangen, Prinz der Elben?".  
  
"Es war zu früh. Ich wollte ungebunden sein."  
  
"Und jetzt? Denke an das Land. Einmal in deinem Leben. Wann wirst du endlich bereit sein, deine Aufgaben in Mittelerde zu erfüllen? Oder willst du weiter ziellos wandern, dich von dem einen zum nächsten treiben lassen? All die kommenden Jahrhunderte?"  
  
"Welche Aufgabe denn? Die Reiche der Elben sind mir verschlossen, die Menschen habgierig und grausam. Was sollte ich sonst tun als wandern?"  
  
Nachdenklich liegt Sirk'an auf dem Rücken, starrt die dunkle Höhlendecke an. Redet bedächtig weiter: "Du bist nicht nur Wanderer und Krieger, du wurdest auch in Staatsführung unterrichtet. Du kennst dich mit allem aus, was damit zusammenhängt. Du weißt um die Geschichten und Erzählungen der Elben, Menschen, und Zwerge. Ich frage dich: Warum? Warum bist du nicht bei Aragorn geblieben? Hast ihm beigestanden?"  
  
Abrupt richtet sich Sirk'an auf. Wirkt auf einmal fast bedrohlich. "Ist dir eigentlich bekannt, was in diesem Menschenreich, das der König mit soviel Zuversicht hat einen wollen, geschehen ist? Wie er scheitern musste, nachdem du deinen verletzten Stolz über alles andere gestellt hattest? Wie groß die Verarmung des ganzen Landes ist? Du könntest die nächsten Kriege verhindern!"  
  
"Ich? Wieder in den Menschenstädten leben? Mich vielleicht sogar erkennen lassen und schmierige Bemerkungen über verbannte Elben anhören müssen, die den Kräutern verfallen waren, noch immer sind.  
  
Diplomatie betreiben? Mit meinem Vater etwa noch?  
  
Nein! Also das kann jetzt wirklich niemand von mir verlangen, auch du nicht.  
  
Laß mich mit dir gehen, Sirk'an. Ihr vom alten Volk haltet euch doch auch aus allem heraus, warum wird mir, ausgerechnet mir, die Zurückgezogenheit verweigert? Habe ich denn nicht genug getan?"  
  
Wir sitzen uns gegenüber, funkeln uns an. Die Lautstärke des Wortwechsels steigert sich. Unser Streit wird von Satz zu Satz erbitterter.  
  
"Weil du der einzige bist, der sich in den Reichen gut genug auskennt. Der alle drei Völker verstehen kann. Wenn du dich bemühst. Der einzige, der auch die Straße kennt."  
  
Schnell senke ich das Gesicht, um meine Schamröte zu verbergen. Mit derartigen Anspielungen sollte ich tagtäglich unter den Menschen leben?  
  
"Du könntest sogar mit den Orks auskommen. Es gibt genug unter ihnen, die nicht mehr unter der Knechtschaft der Dunklen Macht leben wollen. Wie gesagt, wenn du dich bemühen würdest. Dann wäre das Reich wirklich geeint. Und kein Sauron könnte mehr mächtig werden. Oder glaubst du nach deinen Kriegserlebnissen immer noch an die Trennung von Gut und Böse? Das sollte mich aber wirklich wundern!"  
  
Dieser schöne Mann aus dem Alten Volk erwartet was von mir?  
  
Ich sollte eine Allianz begründen aus Elben, Menschen, Zwergen und Orks??  
  
Ich???  
  
Das Wortgefecht ist damit schnell zu Ende.  
  
Ich raffe meine wenigen Sachen zusammen und wähle wieder einmal den taktischen Rückzug.  
  
Wer ist dieser Sirk'an überhaupt, daß er mir so einfach eine derart ungeheuerliche Bestimmung zuweisen kann? Sein verhüllter Blick begleitet meine Flucht.  
  
"Ich wünsche dir Erfolg, Legolas. Nehme diese Aufgabe an, Prinz mit dem frierenden Herzen. Denn wenn nicht,.".  
  
Mein Pferd ist fast schon außer Hörweite, als ich seine letzten Worte vernehme: "Denke an Angmar zurück. Du wärest ein guter Diener der Dunklen Macht!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ 


	16. Gefangen

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gefangen  
  
Aufgebracht irre ich durch das von tiefen Tälern durchzogene Vorgebirge.  
  
Wie kann Sirk'an nur solche Forderungen an mich stellen!  
  
Orks als Verbündete!  
  
Als gleichberechtigt Mitbeteiligte in einer Regierung!  
  
Als Vertraute wohl noch?  
  
Undenkbar! Das wäre Verrat.  
  
Ich stutze. Schiebe diese Gedanken hin und her. Kaue darauf herum.  
  
Orks. Verrat. Orks.  
  
An wem eigentlich?  
  
Gut, diese Schwarzen Krieger kämpften seit Ewigkeiten auf der Seite der Ringgeister, auf Saurons Seite. Oder überfielen Menschen und Elben auf eigene Rechnung. Aber, wo kamen sie eigentlich her? Gut, die Uruk-hais sind ursprünglich von Sauron gezüchtet worden. Und zogen seitdem in kleinen Stammesverbänden durch's Land, plündernd und marodierend wie viele andere der ehemaligen Soldaten. Und, irgendwie mussten ja auch sie überleben, in ihren Höhlen und Verstecken. Wie würden sie sich verhalten, wenn sie nicht von allen gejagt werden würden, sich nicht in die tiefsten Bergtäler zurückziehen müssten? Und, die gefürchtete Bitterkeit steigt wieder einmal hoch, wer hat in den letzten Jahren eigentlich wen verraten?  
  
Mein Volk ist nicht besser, edler, wie es immer hieß, wie ich selbst zu gern geglaubt hatte. Die Menschen erst recht nicht.  
  
Und ich? Bestimmt nicht.  
  
Diese Gedankengänge riechen wirklich nach Verrat. Und zwar an den Grundsätzen meines Volkes gemessen. Elben - Orks. Gut - Böse.  
  
Orks - Elben. Falsch - Richtig.  
  
Oder umgekehrt.  
  
Oder weder - noch.  
  
Hat es das überhaupt jemals wirklich gegeben, Weiß und Schwarz?  
  
Auch in der Geschichte der Elben soll es Kriege jeder gegen jeden gegeben haben, . Worüber die "Alten" Elben allerdings nie gerne sprachen,.  
  
Erschöpft halte ich inne. Es ist dumm gewesen, Sirk'an auf diese Weise zu verlassen.  
  
Selbstvorwürfe überfallen mich.  
  
Verdammte Selbstgefälligkeit.  
  
Schon wieder so ein überstürzter Aufbruch wegen Unstimmigkeiten in der Lebensaufassung. Außerdem hatte er nicht so unrecht.  
  
Als ich mein Lager aufbaue, beschließe ich, am nächsten Tag zurückzukehren.  
  
Der Schlaf ist tief und ruhig.  
  
Ein leichtes Kitzeln unter dem Kinn schreckt mich schließlich auf.  
  
Das Gesicht eines Uruk-hais blickt mich an. Neben der Kreatur stehen weitere. Insgesamt fünf.  
  
Die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
"Der Elb hat einen seeligen Schlaf. Will überhaupt nicht aufwachen."  
  
Der große Ork wendet sich zu seinen Leuten um, die ihre Waffen auf mich gerichtet halten. Sagt etwas in ihrer harten, unverständlichen Sprache. Die anderen lachen, rücken mit ihren Schwertern näher.  
  
"Du sprichst Westron?" Der Ablenkungsversuch scheitert, natürlich, sie gehen nicht auf meine Worte ein.  
  
Stricke werden hervorgekramt, während drei von ihnen mich im Auge behalten.  
  
Unter der Decke umfasse ich den Dolch, die einzige Waffe, die ich zur Verteidigung einsetzen kann.  
  
Den Überraschungsmoment ausnutzend, werfe ich die Decke von mir und greife den Nächststehenden frontal an. Der Erste taumelt mit durchschnittener Kehle gegen seinen verdutzten Nebenmann. Die übrigen drei sind jedoch sofort kampfbereit, auch der vierte erholt sich schnellstens von seiner Verblüffung.  
  
Ich mit dem Dolch gegen vier Uruk-hais mit Schwertern. Auch bei meiner Wendigkeit ein sehr ungleicher Kampf, denn meine Widersacher sind gut aufeinander eingespielt.  
  
Sie umringen mich von allen Seiten. Mache ich einen Angriff, springt der Bedrohte behände zurück, versucht mich dazu zu reizen, ihm zu folgen, meine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ihn zu richten. Gleichzeitig stoßen die beiden, die sich hinter mir aufhalten, gezielt vor. Diese Kampftaktik von Orks ausgeführt, verwundert mich. Ansonsten kämpfen sie eher ungeordnet, jeder für sich, behindern sich selbst auch schon mal. Aber nun,. Dieser Stil ist beunruhigend gut durchdacht.  
  
Und effektiv.  
  
Mit schnellen Drehungen und Wendungen um mich selbst gelingt es mir zwar, einen von ihnen zu verletzen, aber letztendlich komme ich an keinen richtig heran. Ich kann weder einen Treffer setzen, noch gelange ich aus der Umkreisung heraus. Und sie sind ausdauernd und geduldig. Keine Fehler in ihrer Deckung. Aufeinander abgestimmte Angriffe.  
  
Sie spielen mit mir.  
  
Als ich mit einem geschickten Manöver überwältigt werde, muß ich ihren Kampfstil anerkennen. Sie haben aus den Kriegen gelernt.  
  
In ein Netz zusammengerollt, werde ich durch die Nacht geschleift. Rücksichtslos über Äste und Felsbrocken, einen Hang hinauf. An einem der Steine schlage ich mich bewusstlos.  
  
Blut sickert mir über die Stirn in die Augen. Es juckt. Ich will es wegwischen, aber meine Hände lassen sich nicht bewegen. Es braucht eine Weile, bis ich mich orientieren kann. Lang auf den Boden ausgestreckt, mit gepreizten Armen und Beinen an Holzpflöcke gefesselt. Sie scheinen tief in die Erde eingeschlagen worden zu sein, jedenfalls kann all mein Rütteln und Zerren sie nicht lockern. In dem dunklen Raum - wieder eine Höhle, schallen die Wortfetzen der Orks herüber. Sie halten sich wohl in einem Nebengang auf.  
  
Ich lausche angetrengt ihrer Sprache, aber es will mir nicht gelingen, ihre Anzahl herauszufinden. Nur eine höhere Stimme fällt mir auf. Hatten sie ein Kind mit auf den Raubzug genommen?  
  
Irgendwann nähern sich schwere Schritte. Die Uruk-hais, die mich gefangengenommen hatten, bauen sich neben mir auf.  
  
In Erwartung von Misshandlung und Folter ziehe ich meinen Geist in mich zurück, suche den Ort in mir auf, von dem ich glaube, daß mich dort kein Feind, zumindest kein Ork erreichen kann. Aber es will mir nicht gelingen, ganz aus der Wirklichkeit zu fliehen. Diese Kreaturen sind immer noch da, vom Sieg über mich beflügelt, hohnlachend, bereit, mich zu quälen. Harte, schwielige Pranken durchsuchen die Taschen in meiner Kleidung, reißen mir ganze Fetzen vom Leib. Ihre scharfen Krallen hinterlassen überall auf meinem Körper ihre Spuren, aus den tieferen Rissen sickert Blut. Ich bäume mich in dem hilflosen Versuch, diesen zudringlichen Händen zu entgehen, auf, werfe mich auf dem Boden hin und her. Das belustigt die Horde, regt sie gröhlend zu weiteren Übergriffen an.  
  
Das blanke Entsetzen überfällt mich, wenn ich daran denke, was noch alles kommen wird. Hatte ich wirklich jemals den Gedanken, Orks seien fühlende Wesen, zumindest den Menschen gleich?  
  
Ich liege inmitten der zerrissenen Kleiderfetzen. Meine Peiniger legen eine Pause ein. Machen es spannend.  
  
Schließlich hockt sich der Anführer neben mein Gesicht, reißt meine Haare hoch. Wickelt sie um seine Faust. "Hängst du sehr an deinem Haar? Davon kannst du mir doch was abgeben, bei uns wachsen Haare nicht so schnell. Bitte, Bitte."  
  
Ein lautes Johlen und Gröhlen belohnt seinen Einfall.  
  
"Habt ihr schon mal einen Elben mit Glatze gesehen? Ich noch nicht, ."  
  
Das Gelächter springt an den Wänden entlang, überschlägt sich.  
  
"Oder, Elb, wie viel ist dir deine Haarpracht wert, willst du mit oder ohne sie sterben?"  
  
Er hält ein Messer vor meine Augen, läßt die Haare los.  
  
"Du besitzt noch andere interessante Körperteile, Elb, die sich als Trophäe lohnen ."  
  
Gemächlich wandert sein Blick nach unten. 


	17. Hilfe

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ich wollte nie wirklich.., also, Dea ex machina!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hilfe  
  
Schweißgebadet warte ich auf seine Entscheidung. Haare, oder - was?  
  
Die Zeit zieht sich. Alle anderen sind in Schweigen verfallen, erwarten begierig den Fortgang der Quälerei.  
  
Ein hoher dünner Schrei hallt durch den höhlenartigen Raum. Gefolgt von Wimmern, Stöhnen, unverständlichen Worten.  
  
Noch ein Gefangener unter der Folter?  
  
Aber die Orks erheben sich hastig, stürzen zu dem Geräusch.  
  
Worte und hingeworfene Sätze steigern sich zu Streit. Messer klirren. Dann verlassen schwere aber denoch eilige Schritte die Höhle.  
  
Bis auf das unheimliche, hohe Stöhnen ist es nun ruhig.  
  
Endlich gelingt es mir, Beine und Hände zu befreien. Immer noch blutend suche ich mir einige schützende Kleidungsstücke aus den Resten zusammen. Eine nur halbzerschnittene Hose, darüber eine herumliegende Decke gebunden. Gelingt mir die Flucht, muß ich durch die Kälte. Sogar einen Dolch kann ich entdecken.  
  
Seit wann lassen Uruk-hais ihre Waffen in der Reichweite ihrer Gefangenen zurück? Warum sind sie überhaupt so übereilt abgezogen? Was ist geschehen?  
  
Das Stöhnen geht in Gewimmer über. Ein wenig leiser, aber irgendwie mit regelmäßigen Pausen, denen wieder diese peinigenden Töne folgen.  
  
Was mussten das für Schmerzen sein!  
  
Vorsichtig luge ich in den angrenzenden Gang der kleinen Höhle. Ansonsten keine weiteren Abzweigungen, nur noch die größere Halle, aus der die Öffnung nach draußen führt. Die beginnende Dämmerung wirft das erste Licht. Schummrig und voller Schatten. Ich sehe einen hastig verlassenen Raum. Gegenstände liegen herum. Einige Waffen. Der von mir erschlagenen Ork liegt in einer Ecke aufgebahrt, daneben achtlos hingeworfen ein zweiter. Als hätten nach einem handfesten Streit die Sieger die Wohnstätte eilig geräumt. Aber warum? Als aufeinander angewiesener Kampftrupp bringen selbst die wildesten Uruk-hais sich nicht gegenseitig um. Und wo ist der andere Gefangene? Vorsichtig trete ich in den halbdunklen Raum hinein. Durchsuche die Höhle genauer. Durcheinanderliegendes Gerümpel, ein Deckenhaufen. Die zwei Toten.  
  
Wieder dieser langanhaltende hohe Laut, der dann abbricht. Unter dem Deckenhaufen bewegt sich etwas.  
  
Bedächtig, wachsam um mich blickend, nähere ich mich.  
  
Sehe eine Orkhand den Stoff wegziehen. Ein dunkles, in Schmerzen verzerrtes Gesicht erscheint, weicht schluchzend vor mit zurück, sucht Schutz an der Felswand. Worte in ihrer harten Sprache, die ich nicht verstehen kann, stürzen auf mich ein, haben einen fast flehenden Klang. Wieder dieser Schrei, unter dem sich der durch den Stoff verhüllte Körper aufbäumt. Die Hände des Uruk-hais suchen an den Steinen Halt.  
  
Was soll das nun? Alle anderen in überstürzter Eile gegangen, nach einem tödlichen Streit. Und einen ihrer Leute lassen sie dem Sterben nahe zurück. Oder hatte dieser Ork eine geheimnisvolle schmerzhafte Krankheit?  
  
Behutsam entferne ich die Stoffschichten, immer beruhigend auf dieses Wesen einsprechend. Ich ernte wilde Blicke, es erfolgt aber keine Gegenwehr. Nur dieses seltsame regelmäßige Krampfen, das von Schmerzschreien begleitet ist.  
  
Zusammenkrümmen, Aufbäumen.  
  
In einem dieser Anfälle greift der Uruk mein Handgelenk, drückt so fest zu, daß ich es schon fast knirschen höre.  
  
Endlich sind die Decken entfernt, ich kann mit der Untersuchung dieser rätselhaften Erkrankung beginnen.  
  
Dünne, ausgezehrte Gliedmaßen, die zittern, obwohl sie über und über mit Schweiß bedeckt sind. Und - ein befremdlich aufgeblähter Bauch.  
  
Nach der folgenden Verkrampfung, die länger andauert als die vorherigen, und noch schmerzhafter zu sein scheint, stürzt eine klare Flüssigkeit zwischen den Beinen des Uruk-hais hervor, bildet eine Lache.  
  
Der Ork ist eindeutig eine Orkfrau.  
  
Und liegt mitten in den Wehen.  
  
Was waren das für Rohlinge die eine Frau in diesem Zustand alleine ließen, einfach davonliefen? Sich mit ihren Gefangenen vergnügten? Und daß diese Wesen Kinder bekommen können wie alle anderen Völker Mittelerdes habe ich bis dahin auch nicht gewusst.  
  
Und ich, was soll ich jetzt tun??  
  
Mich einfach abwenden und fliehen, für den Fall, daß die restlichen Uruks zurückkommen? Aber ich kann diese Frau doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen!  
  
Gewiß, ich besaß Grundkenntnisse in der Heilkunst, aber eine Geburt. Und dazu noch bei einer Frau aus einer Orkstamm, mit der ich nicht verständigen kann. Und die schon so lange andauert.  
  
Die Frau sieht wirklich erschöpft aus.Und wurde zwischen ihren Wehen immer schwächer.  
  
Redet nichts mehr, trüber Blick.  
  
Fortwährend auf sie einsprechend, in hoffentlich beruhigendem Tone, ordne ich das Lager um sie herum. Suche Gefäße mit Wasser. Wechsele die nassen Decken, auf denen sie liegt. Wieso kann ich mich nicht an die Unterweisungen des Heilers erinneren, der mir seine Kunst nahebringen wollte? Wieso hatten mich damals nur die Behandlung von Kampfverletzungen interessiert, und nicht was bei einer Geburt so alles geschehen könnte? Bei den Elben war das alles Frauensache, ein besonderer Bereich. Bei dem nur die engsten männlichen Angehörigen dabeisein durften. Wenn denn die Elbe das so wollte. Aber das geschah selten, die Frauen wollten bei einem solch wichtigen Ereignis unter sich sein. Ohne aufgewühlte Väter, die nur im Wege herumstanden und störende Fragen stellten.  
  
Die Frau verliert rasch ihre Kräfte. Es will einfach nicht vorwärtsgehen. Endlose Krämpfe, die in immer kürzeren Zeitabständen aufeinander folgen, Stöhnen und Wimmern. Selbst zum Schreien schon zu erschöpft.  
  
Zwischen den Wehen liegt sie apathisch auf dem Boden, will nicht mal mehr meine tröstenden Hand abwehren.  
  
Was, hat der Heiler gesagt, soll man in einer solchen Situation tun?  
  
Bestimmte Kräuter eingeben. Wenn das Kind sich über Gebühr Zeit läßt, aber schon fast geboren ist, besondere Werkzeuge benutzen. Wenn es zu lange dauert, schneiden, damit niemand stirbt.  
  
Das alles ist hier unmöglich. Aber mir fällt ein, wie ich die Frau untersuchen könnte, um zu erfahren, wie lange es noch dauern könnte. Sollte ich wirklich?  
  
Scheu bitte ich im ihre Einverständnis. Fühle nach.  
  
Sie zuckt, seufzt wieder einmal unter Schmerzen auf. Aber die Öffnung ist schon weit fortgeschritten. So lange kann es, darf es nicht mehr dauern. Wenn sie beide überleben wollen. Und ich - ich kann fast nur zusehen und das Kind auffangen, sonst sind mir die Hände gebunden.  
  
Seit wann mache ich mir Gedanken um das Überleben von Orks???  
  
Endlich passiert etwas.  
  
Die Kontraktionen folgen schneller aufeinander, übernehmen die Kontrolle über den Leib der Frau. Zwischen weit gespreizten blutbefleckten Beinen bahnt sich ein kleines Köpfchen seinen Weg. Noch zwei, drei Wehen, und ein kleiner, neugeborener Uruk-hai liegt vor mir.  
  
Ein Junge.  
  
Klein, verrunzelt, dunkel und irgendwie faszinierend.  
  
Behutsam nehme ich ihn auf. Schneide die Schnur durch, die ihn immer noch mit seiner Mutter verbindet. Wickle ihn eilig in zerrissene Decken, damit er nicht kalt bekommt. Sehe nach seiner Mutter, die benommen daliegt. Will sie ihr Kind sehen? Ich lege es ihr an die Brust. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben lächelt mich ein Ork an.  
  
Ich kümmere mich um die Nachgeburt. Versorge die stark blutende Mutter und das Kind.  
  
Ein warmes Feuer verbreitet Behaglichkeit.  
  
Die Mutter blutet lange und stärker als sie dürfte. Ein hohes Fieber kommt hinzu, läßt ihre Milch versiegen. Alle meine hilflosen Bemühungen bringen keinen Erfolg. Von Stunde zu Stunde wird die Frau schwächer. Wann immer sie möchte, lege ich ihr den Jungen in die Arme, bis sie ihn nicht mehr halten kann. Dann sitze ich mit dem Kleinen neben ihr, so daß sie ihn sehen kann.  
  
Ich habe noch nicht einmal ihren Namen erfahren, als sie stirbt.  
  
Neben der Stelle, an der ich die beiden anderen Uruk-hais verscharrt habe, baue ich ihr aus den herumliegenden Steinen ein Hügelgrab. Das sollte sie vor den Wölfen schützen.  
  
Den Säugling berge ich sorgsam an meinem Körper. Wärme ihn.  
  
Streichle ihm liebevoll über den Kopf und werde mit dem versonnen Lächeln eines Neugeborenen belohnt.  
  
Dann fängt das Gebrüll an.  
  
Das Kerlchen hat Hunger.  
  
Was essen neugeborene Orkkinder?  
  
Milch ist nicht aufzutreiben und für vorgekaute Nahrung ist er wirklich noch zu klein. Ich kann ihn doch nicht verhungern lassen. Ich habe doch geholfen, ihn auf die Welt zu bringen!  
  
Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihm eine Nährmutter zu suchen, wenn er überleben sollte. Eilig packe ich ein Bündel mit dem Notwendigsten zusammen und hoffe darauf, in der Nähe auf ein Dorf zu stoßen, das ihn aufnehmen wird.  
  
Ein Elb sorgt sich um ein Orkkind ?!  
  
Unter dem anhaltendem Hungergebrüll mache ich mich auf den Weg, fiebrige Gedanken schwärmen in meinem Kopf herum.  
  
Zurück in den Düsterwald gehen. Thranduil das Kind als meinen Ziehsohn vorstellen, seinen Enkel. Damit das Selbstverständnis sämtlicher Elben auf den Kopf stellen.  
  
Oder zu den Uruk-hais gehen mit dem Kind. Einfach mal sehen, was passiert.  
  
Hat die sterbende Frau mich mit ihrem Fieber angesteckt?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tja, ich erspare dir aber auch gar nix, nun kuck mal, wie du zurechtkommst mit dem brüllenden Örkchen! 


	18. Wiedersehen

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Wiedersehen  
  
Mit einem stiller werdenden Kind erreiche ich die nächste Ansiedlung. Sie ist von einem palisadenähnlichen Zaun umgeben und zeigt noch deutliche Spuren aus den Kriegszeiten. Einige der Gehöfte werden anscheinend noch bewirtschaftet, anderer verfallen. Gut geht es diesen Menschen bestimmt nicht.  
  
Ich poche an das Tor, warte auf Einlaß.  
  
Das Baby habe ich vorsorglich von Kopf bis Fuß eingewickelt, damit es zunächst nicht als Abkömmling eines Orkstammes zu erkennen ist. Ob ich in diesem Ort eine Amme finden kann? Eine Frau, die bereit ist, ein Uruksäugling aufzunehmen, zu stillen und gut zu behandeln?  
  
Das wird schwierig werden.  
  
Hastig überschlage ich, was ich noch als Gegenleistung anzubieten habe. Viel will mir da nicht einfallen.  
  
Endlich werde ich hereingelassen. Einige Frauen umringen mich.  
  
Derbe, resolut aussehende Bäuerinnen mit behelfsmäßigen Waffen in den Händen. Ein alter Mann, der mich anspricht.  
  
Wer ich sei und was ich wolle.  
  
Weitere Menschen treten hinzu.  
  
Unter ihnen befindet sich - da traue ich meinen Augen kaum - Aragorn.  
  
Mein König in der Kleidung eines Bauern. Mit einer Mistgabel in der Hand! Neben sich eine dieser handfesten Frauen.  
  
Aragorn baut sich vor mir auf. "Du siehst grauenhaft aus."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Nimm mal ein Bad, wer soll dich denn so erkennen?"  
  
"Niemand."  
  
Wir fallen uns in die Arme. Erleichtert, bestürzt und mit vielen Fragen.  
  
Ein Wimmern zieht uns wieder auseinander. Die Frau neben meinem König mischt sich sofort ein. "Elb, hat du etwa ein Kind bei dir? Das hört sich doch gerade so an. Reitet ohne Frau mit einem Säugling durch die Wildnis, das kann wirklich nur einem Mann einfallen. Alles Hohlköpfe, nur ans Kämpfen denken können sie,."  
  
Das schreiende Bündel hat sie mir schnell entwunden, die Tücher auseinandergeschlagen. Das dunkle, jetzt eingefallene Gesichtchen meines Pfleglings läßt einige der Umstehenden erschreckt zurückfahren. "Das ist ja ein Uruk!"  
  
Unsicher versuche ich zu erklären. ". Und deshalb bräuchte mein Kind eine Pflegemutter, jedenfalls für die erste Zeit, bis ich weiß, wohin ich mich mit ihm wenden soll."  
  
Der argwöhnische Blick von Aragorn klebt an meiner Seite: "Und der Kleine ist wirklich nicht von dir, . Elb? Gerüchte über dich sind genug im Umlauf, warum auch nicht eine Liaison mit einer Orkfrau?"  
  
"Was traust du mir eigentlich nicht zu, mein .?"  
  
"Inzwischen kann ich mir da alles vorstellen. Fast alles.", kommt die prompte Antwort auf meine geflüsterte Frage.  
  
"So, die Herrschaften, kümmert euch mal um das Wichtige, anstatt hier rumzustreiten. Kommt mit. Und das Kind kriegen wir auch noch unter.", unterbricht die Bäuerin, zieht eine andere hinter sich her. "Meine Freundin kann so einen kleinen Kerl jederzeit mitstillen, Säugling ist Säugling, egal ob Uruk-Hai oder nicht. Ich bin übrigens Uma. Arak hat mich nicht vorgestellt, höflich wie er ist, also tue ich es selbst. Und wer bist du, Elb? Ein Bekannter von Arak, das sehe ich doch. Also, wie heißt du?"  
  
Wir erreichen eine Behausung, die der Frau - und Aragorn?! - als Wohnung dient. Zusammen mit einigen lärmenden Kindern. Aragorn, den ich in seiner Residenz glaubte, lebt hier als Bauer an der Seite einer Frau?  
  
Betreten setze ich mich in eine Ecke. Überlege mir eine Antwort auf die Frage nach meinem Namen. Soll ich mich nun weiter verstecken oder nicht?  
  
"Ich bin Legolas." ,gebe ich mich nach einigem Ringen der verdutzten Frau zu erkennen. "Und ich danke dir dafür, daß du meinen Sohn aufnimmst. Auch wenn ich dir nichts dafür geben kann."  
  
So, nun ist es gesagt.  
  
"Wer willst du sein? Legolas, etwa der Legolas aus dem Düsterwald, der Elbenprinz?", kichert sie ihrer Freundin zu, die belustigt in meine Richtung sieht, den kleinen, behaglich schmatzenden Uruk an der Brust.  
  
"Warte mal, eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Wir kämmen dir die Haare aus, schrubben den Dreck von der Nase und stecken dich dann in normale Kleider. Meinst du, er sieht dann aus wie ein Prinz?"  
  
"Nein, so viel schrubben will ich nicht! Mir würde es vollauf reichen, wenn er wieder einigermaßen nach Elb aussehen würde. Das macht bestimmt schon Mühe genug.", prustet die Andere los. "Aber mir soll's recht sein, wenn er sich gerne für einen Adligen hält. He, was willst du mir eigentlich geben, dafür daß ich deinen Sohn," Ein Lachanfall unterbricht ihre Rede. "Daß ich deinen Sohn ernähre? Wenn du sonst nichts hast? Außer einer verissenen Hose und dieser Decke? Als Prinz brauchst du dich mir nicht gleich vorzustellen, ich will ja auch keine Prinzessin sein. Oder entlohnt mich ein Elbenkönig und lädt mich in seinen Palast ein?? Mit dem kleinen Ork etwa???"  
  
Die beiden Frauen kugeln sich fast auf dem Boden.  
  
Weitere Bäurinnen kommen hinzu, machen es sich gemütlich und schauen sich den kleinen, nun zufrieden schlafenden Uruk an. Eine Flasche mit scharfem, ziemlich alkoholischem Inhalt macht die Runde. Die Stimmung wird zunehmend gelöster.  
  
"Was denkst du, Sanii, wer von den beiden lernt schneller pflügen, Arak oder der Elb? Sollen wir eine Wette abschließen, wer von ihnen eher zusammenbricht?".  
  
Die Heiterkeitsausbrüche wollen kein Ende nehmen.  
  
Weitere ziemlich derben Spötteleien über mich und auch Aragorn fachen fortwährend neue Lachanfälle an.  
  
Als sie mich schließlich nächteweise meistbietend unter der weiblichen Einwohnerschaft versteigern wollen, setzt sich Aragorn, der sich zunächst grinsend zurückgehalten hatte, neben mich. Reicht mir ein Abendessen. Grinst noch stärker über meine Verlegenheit.  
  
"Arak, wie du dich jetzt nennst, also, daß der Kleine versorgt ist, verpflichtet mich zu tiefem Dank, aber,., sind die eigentlich immer so??"  
  
"Wer soll immer so sein, hmm, Elb?" Seine Mimik wird richtiggehend anzüglich.  
  
"Meinen die Frauen das ernst? Arak, wo bin ich hier gelandet?" Meine Verunsicherung steigt bei jedem der Scherze weiter an.  
  
Waren das wirklich nur ruppige Reden oder was war hier los?  
  
"Nun ja, sämtliche Männer des Dorfes sind tot, oder weggegangen, das sind hart arbeitende Frauen, die kämpfen um ihr Überleben. Und wenn dann einer der seltenen Wanderer im Ort einkehrt,.".  
  
Erleichtert registriere ich, daß auch Aragorn in Lachen ausbricht. Also doch nur Scherze von Bauersfrauen.  
  
Spät in der Nach treffen wir uns in der Scheune.  
  
Suchen nach Worten.  
  
Aragorn schildert zögernd seine Fehlschläge als König. Die Olvar. Arwens Verrat. Daß er schließlich die Stadt verlassen durfte. Nun eben hier sei, den Frauen half und darauf wartete, Gimli suchen zu können.  
  
Unausgesprochene Vorwürfe über meinen Weggang schwingen bei jedem Wort mit.  
  
Schließlich die Frage, warum ich so dermaßen ausgezehrt aussehen würde. Schlimmer als bei jeder Strapaze zuvor.  
  
"Elben und Menschen können gleichermaßen grausam sein. Auf welche Weise sollen wir besser sein als die Orks sein?", frage ich nur. Weitere Erklärungen kann ich nicht geben.  
  
Stattdessen lege ich einen Arm um ihn, ziehe ihn zu mir. Bitte leise um Verzeihung. Suche nach einem Zeichen der Versöhnung in seiner Miene. Aber erst, als er seine körperliche Reaktion auf meine Zärtlichkeiten nicht mehr verbergen kann, beginnt er, sie halbherzig zu erwidern.  
  
Er entkleidet mich langsam. Streicht über meine Brust. Spielt mit mit den hartgewordenen Brustwarzen.  
  
Zögernd und unentschlossen.  
  
Wie konnte ich auch nur erwarten, daß mein König mich sofort wieder achten oder gar annehmen würde.  
  
Seine Finger fahren über die herausstehenden Rippen. Nicht zärtlich, sondern forschend. Finden die vernarbte Stelle an meiner Hüfte.  
  
"Also doch. Legolas, sag, wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen, was hast du getan? Böse Gerüchte sind im Umlauf über dich. Warum bist du verbannt worden, von deinem Volk? Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen, ."  
  
Diese Frage habe ich mit Schrecken erwartet. Aber meine Antwort sollte ehrlich sein. "Ich musste mich betäuben. Der Krieg, weißt du eigentlich, was in den Kämpfen alles geschehen ist? Wie unsere Leute, unsere Verbündeten gewütet haben? Selbst die ungezügelteste Orkhorde hätte nicht hemmungsloser töten und plündern können."  
  
"Und vergewaltigen.", gibt Aragorn zurück. "Ich habe es auch erfahren. Zu spät."  
  
"Ich wollte das alles vergessen. Zuerst mit einem Geliebten."  
  
Aragorn zieht sich zurück, mein hoffender Blick folgt ihm.  
  
Ich möchte die Wahrheit sagen.  
  
"Haldir. Er ist jetzt tot. Getötet, ermordet von meiner Hand. Auf Geheiß des Elbenkönigs."  
  
Aragorn rückt ein weiteres Stück beiseite. Seine Betroffenheit wird stärker.  
  
Ein kaltes "Erzähl weiter, Legolas", raubt mir die winzige Hoffnung auf sein Verständnis.  
  
Eigentlich gibt es auch nichts mehr zu verstehen oder gar zu verzeihen.  
  
"Dann, ich ging in eine Menschenstadt. Wohin auch sonst?" Ich winde mich um jedes einzelne Wort herum.  
  
Aragorn richtet inzwischen seine verrutschte Kleidung. Macht sich bereit, ins Haus zurückzukehren. Zu Uma.  
  
"Dort bin ich untergegangen. Ich konnte dir einfach nicht zur Seite stehen. Hör zu!", hastig springe ich auf, halte ihn zurück.  
  
Schroff schlägt mir seine Ablehnung entgegen.  
  
"Dort hast du bestimmt den nächsten Liebhaber getroffen. Und den übernächsten. Das Reich war dir ja schon immer egal gewesen. Nur an dir selbst interessiert, dem Menschengeschick gegenüber gleichgültig und kalt. Ihr Elben mit eurem überlangen Leben. Und ich war dir auch nur für dein Vergnügen gut genug gewesen. Auf unserer Wanderschaft. Als Spielzeug. Anstelle eines anderen Elben. Du wolltest mal zur Abwechselung einen Menschen beherrschen, das ist einfacher. Gib es nur zu.  
  
Legolas, du warst meine Achtung und meine, meine Liebe nicht wert."  
  
Unter seinen zornigen, herablassenden Worten gelangt er fast bis an das Scheunentor.  
  
Wenn ich ihn jetzt ohne seine Verzeihung erhalten zu haben gehen lasse, werde ich nirgends mehr hinkönnen. Für immer verlassen sein. Mich nie wieder selbst achten können.  
  
Die Mahnung von Sirk'an hallt in meinem Innern.  
  
Ich stelle mich in meiner Nacktheit vor ihn, halte ihn verzweifelt fest: "Laß mich noch eines sagen, Aragorn. König."  
  
"Freund", füge ich hinzu.  
  
Unwillig läßt er sich zurückhalten.  
  
"Ich kenne meine Schuld. Ich wünschte, es wäre alles anders gekommen. Aragorn, ich, ich habe mich nicht nur mit Haldir betäubt. Ich konnte das alles nicht mehr aushalten. Auch daß ich dich in meiner Überheblichkeit allein gelassen hatte. In der Stadt, ich bin dort zum Kräutertrinker geworden. Im Schenkenviertel. Das ist es."  
  
Blaß und zitternd erwarte ich sein Urteil.  
  
Ich warte lange.  
  
Der Ton seiner Antwort zeigt den Abgrund zwischen uns.  
  
"Komme mit nach Moria. Wir befreien Gimli aus seiner Falle. Und meinem Reich fühle ich mich verpflichtet. Den Menschen darin. Nicht der Macht über sie."  
  
Seine Worte befreien. Und treffen ins Innerste.  
  
Ich ziehe mich an und folge ihm in das stille Haus. In der Küche lege ich mich in einer Ecke nieder.  
  
Laut, deutlich und in allen Einzelheiten bekomme ich in dieser Nacht mit, wie Aragorn mit Uma schläft, während ich vor grenzenloser Einsamkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit lautlos weine. 


	19. Weg nach Moria

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Weg nach Moria  
  
Zum Abschied küsse ich den kleinen Uruk.  
  
Wünsche ihm alles Gute. Und Zufriedenheit in seinem Leben.  
  
Lange folge ich Aragorn durch die Einöden.  
  
Der Weg wird von Tag zu Tag beschwerlicher. Enkräftet wanke ich hinter ihm her.  
  
Er schweigt unerbittlich, beachtet mich nicht.  
  
Mein Verstand leert sich, die Landschaft verschwimmt.  
  
Bis eine Stimme sich einschleicht.  
  
Widerhallt.  
  
Betört.  
  
Nazgul, Nazgul, Nazgul  
  
Tagelang.  
  
Nachts falle ich Aragorn zu Füßen. Vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinen Umhang. Bitte.  
  
Flehe ihn an.  
  
Schreie meine unendliche Verlassenheit in seine unbewegte Miene.  
  
Breche schluchzend zusammen.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Denoch folge ich meinem König weiter.  
  
Dränge die lockende Stimme, die mich unaufhörlich ruft, zurück.  
  
Dann erreichen wir die Tore von Moria. 


	20. Einlaß

Disclaimer: wie bevor  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Einlaß  
  
Die Zwergenfestung ist gut bewacht. Schon seit einer guten Strecke werden wir beobachtet, ein Spähtrupp folgt uns in einiger Entfernung. Vor dem Haupeingang, dessen Vorplatz stark befestigt und mit kriegerisch gerüsteten Zwergen bevölkert ist, warten wir. Auf einen offiziellen Abgesandten des Herrschers dieses Berges, diese Zwergenreiches.  
  
Gegen Abend sucht uns endlich eine Delegation des Zwergenherrschers auf, geleitet uns ins Innere des Berges in eine Vorhalle. Dort dürfen wir abermals warten unter den abschätzenden Blicken der Wachen.  
  
Zeit genug, die künstlerischen Steinmetzarbeiten dieses Volkes genauer zu betrachten. Angesichts der kurzen Zeitspanne und den Schwierigkeiten, die bei der Neubesiedlung der Hallen entstanden waren, eine Meisterleistung. Selbst ich als Elb, der doch Höhlen, dunkle Gänge, unterirdische Bauwerke kaum mit Wohlwollen als Wohnort billigen konnte, muß mich zutiefst beeindruckt zeigen.  
  
In so kurzen Jahren so viel steinerne Pracht hervorzubringen, das schien fast unglaublich. Die große Eingangshalle ist bis zur hoch gewölbten Kuppel mit poliertem Marmor ausgelegt. Nahtlos aneinandergelegte Steinplatten sind sorgfältig in Farbe und Maserung auf die vielen mächtigen Säulen abgestimmt, die das Gewölbe tragen, aber teilweise auch nur zur Verzierung und Raumaufteilung dienen.  
  
Ein Wald aus Säulen.  
  
Verwirrend und erhaben.  
  
Dazwischen künstliche Wasserbecken, in deren Umrandungen durchsichtige Steine eingelassen sind. Große klare Scheiben spiegeln das wenige Licht, das durch die Lichtschächte in die Halle hineinfällt so wider, daß der Stein selbst in der verborgensten Ecke noch glänzt.  
  
Wir werden durch mehrere, sich verzweigende Säulenreihen zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe geführt. Einer der Steinsitze erhebt sich thronartig über die anderen. Hinter ihm sind halb verborgene Durchlässe in der Wand zu sehen. Ein unauffällig gekleideter Diener bringt uns eine einfache Mahlzeit und etwas Wein. Prunk zeigen die Zwerge in ihren Bauwerken, nicht in ihrem Lebenswandel.  
  
Hungrig greifen wir zu.  
  
Ich beschließe, während wir essen, Aragorn die Gesprächsführung zu überlassen. Als Mensch wird er besser mit dem schweigsamen und verschrobenen Volk der Zwerge auskommen. Den Grund unseres Hierseins erklären können. Obwohl ich mit Gimli befreundet war, erwarte ich nicht, in dieser Festung als erwünschter Gast behandelt zu werden. Und schon gar nicht, mich frei bewegen zu können, in den gut behüteten Tiefen des Zwergenbergwerks.  
  
Als uns endlich ein Fürst des Zwergenvolkes begrüßt - Heimlin, Sohn von Hurin, stellt er sich vor - übernimmt Aragorn mit all seiner Überzeugungskraft die Aufgabe, ihn für unser Vorhaben für sich gewinnen.  
  
Wortreich erzählt er von den Gefährten, zu denen auch Gimli gehört hat. Rühmt mich als dessen Freund. Wir hätten davon gehört, Gimli sei unter der Erde gefangen worden und wollten nun Genaueres wissen, ihm womöglich helfen. Dazwischen lobt er die kalte Zwergenarchitektur, würdigt die ungeheure Arbeit, die in dieser Leistung steckt. Der ganzen langen Rede kann ich nur verwundert lauschen. So kenne ich Aragorn nun wirklich nicht. Das war nicht mehr der eher wortkarge, direkte Waldläufer, sondern ein Staatsmann, der zu überzeugen weiß.  
  
Letztendlich hat er sogar Erfolg.  
  
Heimlin berichtet über die letzten Tage von Gimli unter seinem Volk:  
  
"Nachdem Gimli als Führer des Zwergenstammes mit großer Anstrengung und allem Einsatz die verbliebenen Orks vertrieben hatte, begannen wir mit der Einnahme unserer Festung. Wir befestigten die zerfallenen Hallen im Eingangsbereich und gruben uns zu den unteren Ebenen vor. Bis zur Großen Brücke, auf der der Kampf mit dem Balrog stattfand. Dort hielten wir inne. In einem wiederentdeckten Seitenstollen fanden wir einen weiteren mühsamen Weg in die Tiefe. Wir bahnten uns kleine Pfade und Gänge bis zur der Stelle, wo uns das Wasser den Weg versperrte. Aber einer unserer Baumeister erinnerte sich an uraltes, verlorengeglaubtes Wissen unserer Ahnen. Und entwarf ein System von Pumpen und Leitungen, das es uns erlaubte, bis in nie erreichte Tiefen vorzustoßen. Dort fanden wir nicht nur Mithril, das uns Reichtum brachte, sondern auch die glänzenden Steine, die uns so sehr anzogen. Gimli brach die schönsten und größten dieser Kristalle aus dem Fels. Er kam nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr zu uns in die Hallen, sondern zog es vor, Tag und Nacht nach neuen Kristallen zu suchen, in immer verwegeneren Tiefen und kleineren Spalten. Er achtete nicht mehr auf herabstürzendes Gestein, noch auf hereinbrechendes Wasser, wenn unsere Pumpen überlastet waren.  
  
Er jagte der Erde unerbittlich ihre Schätze ab.  
  
Bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er noch unter uns in den Hallen weilte, vertraute er meiner Tochter an, daß er die Lockungen des Berggeistes vernommen hatte. Der Dämon des Berges würde ihm die stattlichsten Lagerstätten der Kristalle zu eigen geben. Danach ging er wieder in die Tiefe, diesmal allein. Niemandem erlaubte er, mitzugehen. Das war vor dem Sommer gewesen. Seitdem ist er im Innern des Berges verschollen.  
  
Seltsame, beunruhigende Geräusche dringen seit dieser Zeit aus der Tiefe zu uns. Die Erde bebt. Der Berg bewegt sich. Und unsere Fundstätten haben sich erschöpft. Wir fördern noch Kohle, etwas Mithril, sicher, aber wir schürfen keine Reichtümer mehr. Ist das der ewige Fluch von Moria?"  
  
Der Zwergenfürst endet.  
  
Aragorn stellt Fragen nach den Orks, anderen noch dunkleren Gestalten der unterirdischen Welt. Heimlin jedoch kann - oder will? - darauf nicht antworten. Auch über den Berggeist gibt er keine Auskünfte. Nie seien Berichte oder Sagen über ihn bekanntgeworden. Ich wechsele mit meinem König einen erstaunten Blick. Das erste Mal, seit dieser denkwürdigen Nacht in Umas Scheune, schaue ich wieder in seine grauen Augen! Und möchte mich in seinem Schoß bergen. Ihm meine ganze Liebe schenken.  
  
Meine ganze Liebe?  
  
Was ist das überhaupt?  
  
Sofort überfällt mich das bekannte Dunkel meiner Gedanken wie ein Mantel. Aragorn hat mich von sich weggestoßen, er hatte allen Grund dazu. Wirklich jeden Grund. Seine Vorhaltungen entsprechen der Wahrheit.  
  
Der Verrat an Haldir. Von mir.  
  
Ausgeführt mit leichter Hand.  
  
Schuld, Schuld, Schuld dröhnt es in meinem Kopf.  
  
Das Echo schwingt lange nach, wird endlich leiser.  
  
Verändert den Klang.  
  
Kalt, klirrend und nadelspitz.  
  
Lockend.  
  
Der Zwergenfürst erhebt sich zeremoniell, Aragorn dankt mit einer tiefen Verbeugung für die hilfreiche Auskunft. Ist es ihm doch wahrhaftig gelungen, mit seiner Überzeugungskraft die Erlaubnis erlangt zu haben, sich jegliche Hilfe eines jeden Zwerges einfordern zu können und sich vollkommen frei auf jeder Ebene des Bergwerkes bewegen zu können. Ein diplomatisches Meisterwerk, bei diesem spröden Volk, das seine Geheimnisse derart eifersüchtig bewacht.  
  
Wir werden nach unten geleitet. Durch gläserne Hallen, über marmorne Treppen. Polierter Fels, in den Kristalle und farbige Steine eingelassen sind, Mosaike bilden, die auch die Szenen von Gandalfs Kampf mit dem Balrog zeigen.  
  
Mein König geht, in Begleitung eines Führers, vorneweg, ich halte mich hinten. Muß ich doch zuerst meine Gedanken ordnen, diese verfluchte, mit jedem Mal mich stärker bestrickende Stimme bezwingen. Selbst die Erklärungen der Zwerge rauschen an mir vorbei.  
  
Aragorn, König - Freund - hilf mir!  
  
Als ich endlich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder soweit gesammelt habe, daß ich meine Umgebung genauer wahrnehmen kann, sind wir bereits in den unteren Hallen angekommen. So prächtig und erhaben die Zwergenarchitektur in der Empfangshalle gewesen ist - hier wird gearbeitet.  
  
Im Bauch der Erde.  
  
Um sie zu durchdringen.  
  
Sie auszubeuten.  
  
Eine riesige Höhle nimmt uns auf, ausgefüllt mit Werkstätten, Hebekränen, Seilwinden. Überall glühen heiße Schmiedefeuer, an denen zwergische Arbeiter Metall formen. Über den offenen Feuern hängen schwarze Dunstabzüge, deren Rohre in eine undurchsichtige, in Nebel gehüllte Höhe führen.  
  
Dunkle, verschwitzte Gestalten bedienen unermüdlich die riesigen Blasebälge, die die Feuer anfachen. Auf Führungsschienen laufen aneinander gekoppelte Wagen von einem düsteren Gang durch die gesamte Halle zu einer gewaltigen Kohlehalde. Dort wird die Ladung der Wagen auf den Boden gekippt, den kleinen Ponys, die diese schweren Lasten vorwärtsziehen gönnen die Wagenlenker kaum eine kleine Verschaufpause.  
  
Ich muß an mich halten, der Anblick der armselig gehaltenen Tiere, bringt mich in Wut. Unvorstellbar, auf eine solche Art mit Tieren umzugehen! Wandelnde Rippengestelle, die mühselig einen Huf vor den nächsten setzen, umzukippen drohen, wenn die Peitsche sie einmal nicht weitertreiben will. Kleine Stummel an der Stelle, wo sonst Schwänze schlagen. Blutige, vom Geschirr wundgescheuerte Stellen, vereiterte, alte Wunden am Fell, das meistenteils seine Haare schon längst verloren hat, lassen mich an Folter denken. Wie können diese Zwerge zu hilfreichen Tieren nur so roh sein! Mühsam zügele ich meine immer stärker werdenden Emotionen, als mir der Führer mit scheinheiliger Miene erklärt, diese Ponys kämen sowieso nie wieder ans Tageslicht, wären meistens in kürzester Zeit blind geworden. Aber Karren ziehen würden sie bis zum Umfallen. Um dann umgehend durch die nächsten ersetzt zu werden.  
  
Das Getöse ist schlichtweg unerträglich. Das monotone Klopfen der Dampfhämmer wird übertönt von unregelmäßigem Zischen, Kreischen und Sägen irgendwelcher Geräte oder großen Werkzeuge, deren Zweck ich nicht erraten kann. Heiße Luft strömt durch die Höhle, der Gestank der Feuer und des glühenden Metalls beißt in Nase und Lunge. Giftig und zersetzend.  
  
Die ganze Werkhalle erinnert mich an die Alpträume von Saumans Turm. Aber dort wurden Orks gezwungen, zu arbeiten. Und diese Zwerge waren freiwillig hier! Zudem voller Stolz über ihr Handwerk und ihre Gruben! Sehnsucht nach frischer Luft und dem Rauschen der Waldbäume erfasst mich bei dem Gedanken, daß ich dieses unterirdische Inferno möglicherweise nie wieder verlassen werde. Aragorn bemerkt mein Zurückbleiben nicht, er ist viel zu sehr beschäftigt damit, sich die einzelnen Geräte und deren Funktionen genau erläutern zu lassen.  
  
Es sei das erste Mal, daß die Zwerge einem Fremden, sogar einem Elben die Geheimnisse ihrer Werkstätten und der Gruben so genau und so bedenkenlos zeigen würden, wirft er mir mit einem Seitenblick vor die Füße, als er wegen meiner Langsamkeit den Führer unterbrechen muß, um mich nicht zwischen all dem Durcheinander zu verlieren.  
  
"Und wahrscheinlich für uns auch das letzte Mal, überhaupt etwas erklärt bekommen zu können", setze ich halblaut hinzu. "Moria wird uns nicht mehr freilassen, nicht ein zweites Mal. Nicht wenn wir diesen Frevel an der Erde gutheißen."  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob Aragorn mich überhaupt gehört hat, so eifrig hat er sich wieder unserem Führer zugewandt.  
  
Nachdem wir die gesamte Halle durchquert haben, bringt der Zwerg uns an eine weite Schachtöffnung. Darüber schwingt ein korbähnlicher, geschlossener Käfig, der mit starken Seilen aus gedrehtem Eisen in der Luft gehalten wird. Aus den Gerüchten, die über die Technik der Zwerge bei den Elben in Umlauf waren, vorgewarnt, blicke ich angestrengt nach oben, zur Hallendecke. In dem dichten Dunst kann ich gerade noch das riesenhafte Rad ausmachen, über das die Seile laufen. Ein seltsames, aber gewaltiges Gestell hält das Rad direkt über dem gähnenden Loch.  
  
"Bitte einsteigen. Ich bin geehrt, die Gäste des Fürsten bis zur unteren Sohle geleiten zu dürfen. In diesem Aufzug, einer unserer nützlichsten Schöpfungen, können sowohl wir Zwerge, als auch Lasten, d.h. das geförderte Gestein schnell und sicher herauf oder herunter bewegt werden. Stellt Euch vor, früher wurde alles, jeder Eimer Stein oder Kohle über ein Leitersystem heraufgetragen. Und die Zwerge tief unten mussten ebenfalls nach ihrer Arbeit wieder die vielen hundert, ja tausend Stufen wieder nach oben in den Wohnbereich steigen, ."  
  
Gebannt unserem Führer lauschend, hin und wieder eine vertiefende Frage stellend, steigt Aragorn wie selbstverständlich in den schwankenden Korb. Als hätte er die Schrecken dieses Ortes vergessen, unsere ungewisse Suche nach Gimli und vor allem - jedes Bedürfnis, wieder nach draußen zu gelangen, frische Luft zu atmen oder die Sonne zu sehen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anm. von Ilkiran: Teile des Bergwerkes und hin und wieder auch ein kleines Stück Handlung habe ich entliehen aus: Emile Zola: "Germinal" 


	21. Tiefer

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Tiefer  
  
Die Kabine ist innen geräumiger, als sie von außen aussieht. Mindestens zwanzig Zwerge hätten Platz darin. Aragorn hält sich immer noch an unseren Führer, der sich in weiteren technischen Erklärungen ergeht, während ich mich unauffällig in eine entferntere Ecke zurückziehe, und Halt an der Wand suche.  
  
Mit einem anschwellenden Fauchen und Zischen setzt sich das große Rad in Bewegung. Das Metallseil rasselt und quietscht, als der Korb, in dem wir sitzen, anfängt, sich langsam nach unten zu bewegen. Unsere Anfahrt ist von grellem Geklingel begleitet, es ist, als beherrschten unaufhörliche Keulenschläge die Vorrichtung. Die Zwerge, die das Gerät bedienen, verstärken den Lärm noch, indem sie sich in ihrer Sprache Anweisungen und Befehle zurufen.  
  
Durch die Sprachrohre dringt dumpfes, undeutliches Brüllen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Strecke des langsamen Dahinsinkens fällt der Korb wie ein Stein in die Tiefe und läßt nichts hinter sich als den vibrierenden Lauf des Metallseils.  
  
"Wie tief fahren wir?", fragt mein König den unermüdlich redenden Zwerg. "Und wenn das Seil reißt?"  
  
"Na dann, wenn es reißt,.", entgegnet dieser wegwerfend, bevor er wieder mit dem Loblied auf die Erfindungskunst der zwergischen Handwerker fortfährt.  
  
Ich kauere mich in der Ecke auf dem schwankenden Boden zusammen, schließe die Augen. Der Versuch, die rasende Fahrt aus meinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen, mich in mich zurückzuziehen schlägt fehl, viel zu laut ist das Rauschen in meinen Ohren, viel zu groß der Schwindel. Eine unangenehme Betäubung stellt sich ein.  
  
Wie konnte der Mensch diese Fahrt nur interessant finden, ja sogar genießen?  
  
Eine plötzliche Erschütterung reißt mir die Augen auf. Links und rechts schlägt der Korb an Balken an, schüttelt sich in seinem Fall.  
  
"Hier ist der Schacht etwas zu eng geworden, das Gestein hat sich verworfen. So schleudert der Korb ab und an gegen die näher gedrückten Spurlatten. ."  
  
Ein Tröpfeln und anschwellendes Rauschen läßt mich aufmerken. Einordnen kann ich diese Geräusche nicht. Zuerst schlagen einige dicke Wassertropfen auf das Dach des Korbes auf, verstärken sich zu einem heftigen Regen, einer wahren Sintflut. Wasserstrahlen schießen durch das undichte Dach, durchnässen uns alle drei bis auf die Haut. Es wird eisig kalt. Eine frostige feuchte Finsternis, die unseren Fall gierig erwartete.  
  
"Der Regen eben, muß ich Euch wohl erklären, kommt von großen unterirdischen Wassereinlagerungen im Gestein. Nach unten hin ist der See im Berg durch eine fast wasserundurchlässige Schicht Ton abgedichtet. Die Wasseradern jedoch, die den See speisen führen auf unvorhersehbaren Wegen durch's Gestein, treten an den sonderbarsten Stellen aus und überfluten auch schon mal eine Abbaustrecke. Die Strömung des Wassers durch den Fels ist nicht abzuschätzen, als wäre es lebendig. Aber wir bemühen uns, den Wasserspiegel in unserer Grube möglichst niedrig zu halten. Unsere Pumpen sind sehr leistungsfähig, und werden gut gewartet. Unser Volk jedoch hat in dieser Grube, bedingt durch unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, erst wenige Zwerge in den Abbaustrecken verloren.."  
  
Ich unterdrücke weiter den hartnäckigen Brechreiz, indem ich mich beiläufig auf die roten Punkte konzentriere, die vor meinen Augen tanzen.  
  
Im Plauderton entlockt Aragorn dem gut informierten Zwerg weitere Geheimnisse des zwergischen Bergbaus. "Und nun erreichen wir unsere erste Anschlagbühne. Achtet auf die Geschwindigkeit!" Er hebt seine Lampe und beleuchtet einen Balken der Schachtführung, der geschwind dahineilt. Dann geht es mit der rasenden Geschwindigkeit durch eine blendende Helle. In dem Licht des Blitzes bewegen sich bizarre Gestalten einen Augenblick lang. Dann fallen wir auch schon wieder tiefer. Fünf weitere Anschlagbühnen gleiten in der rasch verfliegenden Helligkeit an uns vorbei. In der Finsternis tönte das betäubende Geprassel des Platzregens. Dieser Fall dauert schon Stunden! Ich sehe Schattenbilder vor mir. Je tiefer der Fall, desto deutlicher die Formen, desto eindringlicher das Rufen.  
  
"Wieso zögerst du noch? Komm zu uns. Wir erwarten dich. Du weißt es, weißt es, weißt es."  
  
Angstschweiß bricht aus, kriecht mir über den Rücken. Ein hilfesuchender Blick zu Aragorn. Wiederum vergeblich, er unterhält sich dermaßen angeregt, als wolle er demnächst sein eigenes Bergwerg gründen.  
  
Mit einem jähen Ruck steht der Korb still. Der Aufprall schleudert uns etwas durcheinander, ich bekomme die Schulter Aragorns zu fassen, halte mich an ihr fest. Unsicher, aber auch beglückt über die unerwartete Möglichkeit, seine Nähe zu spüren. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit schüttelt er meinen Griff widerwillig ab. Der Zwerg ist irgendwo zwischen uns gefallen, rappelt sich aber schleunigst wieder auf, um sich wortreich für das Missgeschick des Korbführers zu entschuldigen. Unter den Beteuerungen, normalerweise würde der Korb sanft wie auf Watte gebettet aufsetzten, hilft er uns auf die Beine.  
  
Wir betreten festen Boden. Verlassen die Bühne in eine große, ausgemauerte Halle hinein, die von rauchenden Lampen erlauchtet wird. Es riecht nach Keller, Moder, Feuchtigkeit. Und Pferden. Wieder diese bemitleidenswerten Tiere, die die überschweren Karren durch die Stollen schleppen müssen! Von den Wagenlenkern erbarmungslos geschunden, keuchend und blind. Die Ponies hier unten sehen noch fürchterlicher aus als ihre Gefährten in der Werkhalle. Sie sind kaum noch als lebendige Wesen zu erkennen.  
  
Vor uns öffnen sich mehrere hohe Gänge, die in unterschiedliche Richtungen führen. Aus einer Nebenkammer holt unser Zwerg einige Beutel und besondere Lampen, erklärt uns, wir seien mit Wasser und Verpflegung für mehrere Tage versorgt. Danach sucht er noch passende Lederkappen hervor, die er uns aufsetzt, um den Kopf vor spitzen Steinen zu schützen, die von den Decke herabhängen. Er wolle uns nun dorthin führen, wo Gimli das letzte Mal gesehen wurde, sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hätte, um dem Ruf des Bergeistes zu folgen.  
  
"Noch jemand, der von düsteren Wesen gelockt wird und seinen Willen verliert", murmele ich vor mich hin, als wir mit den Beuteln beladen dem ortskundigen Zwerg stolpernd folgen. 


	22. Im Inneren

Disclaimer: wie gehabt  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Im Innern  
  
Unserer Führer betritt mit uns den kleinsten, und - für uns schon zu anfangs sehr niedrigen - Stollen.  
  
"Hier müssen wir hergehen. Dies ist der Beginn zu einem recht unbekannten Areal. Alte Stollen und Gänge aus neuerer Zeit liegen eng nebeneinander, oft verbinden sie sich durch enge Durchlässe. Wir sind leider noch nicht dazu gekommen, diese Wege zu kartographieren. Und die alten Aufzeichnungen sind alle bei den Kriegen um den Berg verlorengegangen. Aber wir vermuten, das dieser Gang zu den tiefsten Stellen führt, die meine Vorfahren jemals erreicht haben. Aber niemand kann es so genau sagen,. Die Alten, die sich noch genau an die Überlieferungen erinnern können, munkeln von ungeahnten Lagerstätten dort unten."  
  
"Hier traf Gimli diesen rätselhaften Erdgeist, dem er in beständig größere Tiefen folgte, sich locken ließ von der Aussicht, dieses Lager zu finden?", hakt Aragorn nach.  
  
"Nein, das ist weiter vorne gewesen, wie mir gesagt wurde. Verzeiht, Herr, Gimlis Begleiter bemerkten diesen Geist nicht, sie haben das alles für ein Gehirngespinst gehalten. Sie hörten auch seine Worte nicht. Bald darauf verbrachte Gimli ganze Monde allein im Fels, wurde mit jedem Tag schweigsamer - und verklärter. Er verlor an allem das Interesse, sogar an seiner Verlobten, der Tochter unseres Fürsten. Sie glaubte ihm ebenfalls nicht. Da hat er sich abgewendet, kam überhaupt nicht mehr herauf zu uns, ."  
  
"So, so, Gimli wollte eine Familie gründen. Wie schön. Und diese Macht hielt ihn davon ab. Verklärt sah er aus? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!". Kopfschüttelnd drängt mein König den Zwerg weiter. So eilig, als würde die Zeit davonlaufen.  
  
Mir wird von Schritt zu Schritt mulmiger zumute. Der Zwerg kennt sich in diesem Gangsystem noch aus, und wird sowieso bald umkehren. Aber wir? Aragorn denkt anscheinend nur an die Rettung unseres Gefährten, von dem aber niemand auch nur annäherungsweise weiß, wo er sich in diesem Labyrinth befinden mag, ganz abgesehen davon, daß es äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist, ihn noch lebendig anzutreffen - er soll seit Monaten verschollen sein in dieser Gruft! Was soll das alles? Gewiß, Gimli war mein Freund, aber eine derartig unvorbereitete Suche in diesem unbekannten Gewirr von Gängen nach so langer Zeit? Obwohl, in Moria ist alles möglich. Der Schauder vor diesem Ort ergreift mich wieder einmal. Alles in mir will zurück an die Oberfläche, in die Wälder. Immerhin gibt es keinen Balrog mehr. Dafür ominöse Berggeister. Auch nicht viel besser.  
  
Da Aragorn weiter vorwärtshastet ohne daran zu denken, daß wir vielleicht auch wieder einen Rückweg finden müssen, mit oder ohne Gimli, übernehme ich die Aufgabe, mir die Richtungen der Gänge, ihre Anzahl und die Art der Verzweigungen einzuprägen. Ein unterirdisches Verwirrspiel, nicht zu vergleichen mit den Irrgärten der undurchdringlichsten Wälder die ich je durchwandert habe.  
  
Und dabei so steinkalt.  
  
Bedrückend.  
  
Noch ist der Stollen verzimmert. Stempel aus hartem Eichenholz stützen die Decke und bilden um das bröckelige Gestein eine Gebälkverkleidung. Dahinter sehe ich Schieferplatten und die ungefüge, raue und glanzlose Masse der Sandsteinblöcke. Vollgesogen mit Wasser. Je weiter wir kommen, um so enger werden die Gänge, desto niedriger die Decke. Hätten wir nicht unsere Lederhelme, würden wir uns an der unebenen Decke häufiger die Köpfe aufschrammen. Diese Stollen wurden für Zwerge in die Erde getrieben, nicht für Menschen oder gar Elben!  
  
An einer Kreuzung hält der Zwerg inne.  
  
"Dies ist die Stelle, an der Gimli das das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Geht geradeaus weiter. Und viel Glück!"  
  
Ein Stück weiter drehe ich mich um. Seine Lampe verbreitet einen dämmerigen Schein. Nun sind wir auf uns allein gestellt.  
  
Aragorn folgt verbissen dem Gang, der mit jedem Schritt enger und schlechter ausgebaut wird. Die Verzimmerung ist stellenweise zusammengedrückt unter der Masse des darüberliegenden Gesteins. Herabgebrochene Felsbrocken liegen auf dem Boden, versperren uns den Weg. Sich Durchgänge zu graben, ist beschwerlich und zeitraubend. Sowohl Aragorn als auch ich müssen in der staubigen, feuchtheißen Luft öfter innehalten. Unser angestrengtes Keuchen wird von dem Platschen herabfallender Tropfen begleitet.  
  
Durch die gemeinsame Wühlerei kommen wir uns näher. Zumindest körperlich.  
  
Mit Genugtuung bemerke ich, daß es ihm nicht mehr möglich ist, mir auf dem engen Raum ganz aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es möglicherweise auch gar nicht mehr anstrebt. Nachdem wir uns durch einen größeren Gesteinsabbruch gearbeitet haben, lassen wir uns schnaufend auf einen Geröllhaufen fallen. Der Gang hat sich zu einer kleinen Höhlung verbreitert, von der mal wieder mehrere Stollen abzweigen. Stollen, denen deutlich anzusehen ist, daß sie seit Generationen verfallen.  
  
"Aragorn, langsam fällt es mir schwer, hier unten die Orientierung nicht ganz zu verlieren.", fange ich ein Gespräch an. Eigentlich zuversichtlich, trotz allem. "Weißt du überhaupt, wo du suchen willst? Wenn schon die Zwerge diese Gänge meiden, sich nicht in diese Tiefen trauen. Aragorn, ich möchte Gimli auch helfen, aber ohne jeden Anhaltspunkt? Er war mein Freund! Aber er ist seit Frühjahr hier unten verschollen! Und jetzt haben wir fast Winter!" Schlagartig weicht all meine Hoffnung tiefer Unsicherheit. Meine Stimme wird lauter, fast schreie ich Aragorn an vor Ratlosigkeit. "Das ist hoffnungslos! Niemandem ist geholfen, wenn wir hier unten ebenfalls krepieren! Denke an dein Reich. Willst du es aufgeben bei dieser Suche? Wenn du scheiterst?"  
  
Weiter komme ich nicht, denn Aragorn zerrt mich unsanft aus der Hocke hoch, presst meine Schultern an den spitzen Fels. Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen fährt er mich an: " Elb, zuerst läßt du mich in meinen Regierungsgeschäften allein, hurst mit sonstwem herum; und als dein Vater deine Ausschweifungen nicht mehr mitansieht, wirst du zum Kräutertrinker. Voller Selbstmitleid, weil sich nicht alles deinem Willen und deiner Maßlosigkeit unterworfen hat. Weil du einmal nicht mehr die Kontrolle hattest. Über dein Leben, über deine Liebhaber. War Haldir eigentlich auch so fügsam wie ich? Oder konnte er sich die besser widersetzen? Hat er den Spieß auch mal umgedreht, ist nicht widerstandslos deinem unterkühlten Elbencharme erlegen?"  
  
Heftig werde ich gerüttelt, schlage mit dem Hinterkopf an den harten Fels.  
  
Ich stoße den König mit aller Kraft von mir, komme jedoch nicht mehr zu einer Entgegnung, da er mich voller Empörung weiter anfaucht: "Ich hoffe, du hast in der Stadt gezeigt bekommen, was es heißt, keine Macht mehr zu besitzen, weder über dich selbst, noch über Andere! Und kaum hast du dich etwas aufgerafft, kommst du zu mir geschlichen, jammerst mich an, ich solle dich wieder als Geliebten aufnehmen. Als wäre nichts geschehen. Bis du wohl wiederum Lust verspürst, zu verschwinden und mich sitzen läßt mit meinen Pflichten! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Folge mir oder lasse es bleiben!" Als er sich bereit macht, weiterzugehen, bekomme ich noch ein herablassendes "konnten dich all die Männer in dem Schenkenviertel, dieser Abschaum, eigentlich befriedigen? Oder war das einfach nur mal was anderes?" hingeworfen.  
  
Unter seinem zornigen Wortschwall zitternd, mit gesenktem Kopf und über und über mit Schamröte bedeckt, höre ich zu. Zu einer Antwort fähig bin ich nicht. Was sollte ich darauf auch sagen? Außer daß er recht hat.  
  
Aber ich brauche ihn! Aragorn ist noch der einzige, der mir helfen könnte, den ich - lieben? - könnte?  
  
Wo ist mein Herz? Wollte ich es ihm nicht einmal schenken, vor so endlos langen Jahren? Oder war das alles nur der Trug eines überschwänglichen Gefühls?  
  
"Natürlich folge ich dir weiter. Mein König", denke ich nur. "Was sollte ich auch sonst tun?"  
  
Solche Überlegungen ziehen weiter ihre Kreise, nehmen immer düstere Farben an, als wir durch die Hohlräume kriechen, oft auf allen Vieren. Immer bergab, tiefer in den Bauch der Erde hinein.  
  
Verschwitzt, durchnässt, mit aufgescheuerten Händen und geschundenen Gliedmaßen. In dem Bewusstsein, daß uns jederzeit herabfallendes Gestein erschlagen kann, denn die Decke des Ganges ist längst nicht mehr durch die Verschalungen sicher gestützt. Auf dem unebenen, mit tückischen Gruben durchsetzten Boden finden sich immer häufiger Wasserpfützen, ganze Lachen, durch die wir knietief durchwaten müssen, im Zweifelsfall sogar bäuchlings hindurchrutschen. Jederzeit in der Erwartung, ein tieferes Loch wird uns verschlingen. Alles ist glitschig, der Fels tropft, schmiert unter unseren Schritten, läßt uns eher stolpern und rutschen als gehen; oder eben kriechen.  
  
Überall Schlamm. Unter der Kleidung, zwischen den Zehen, sogar im Mund knirscht es. Dabei wird es von Schritt zu Schritt wärmer. Die feuchtheiße, stickige Luft erschwert unser Vorwärtskommen zusätzlich.  
  
Aber Aragorn arbeitet sich unermüdlich vorwärts. Durch alle Hindernisse hindurch. Er achtet weder auf die zunehmende Nässe um uns herum, noch auf das Knirschen und Ächzen des Felses. Als würde sich der Berg bewegen, uns zerquetschen wollen. Uns ungebetene Eindringlinge. Orientierung ist selbst für mich schon lange nicht mehr möglich. Ich weiß nur noch, daß wir stetig nach unten gestiegen, gerutscht, gekrochen sind. Daß uns aber dabei weder Gimli noch ein Berggeist begegnet waren.  
  
Vor uns, im dunstigen Schein der Lampe vorher nur zu erahnen, öffnet sich ein kleiner Durchgang. Gerade groß genug für einen schmalen Mann, Aragorn hätte da schon seine Schwierigkeiten. Der Durchgang führt steil nach unten, soweit es im Schummerlicht erkennbar ist. Unser Weg dagegen will ansteigen.  
  
Mein König zögert. Wendet seine Lampe zweifelnd in beide Richtungen, versucht zu erahnen, wohin die Gänge sich wenden könnten.  
  
Und sieht mich unerwartet an. Graue Augen blitzen aus dem dunkelbraun verschlammten Gesicht, gleiten prüfend über meine hockende Gestalt.  
  
"Du willst mir also folgen, Elb? Dann komm mit mir!"  
  
Eine unvermittelte Bewegung, schon beugt er sich in den Durchlaß hinein, zieht seinen Beutel an den Körper und stößt sich ab. Der Untergrund ist dermaßen glitschig, der Spalt im Fels so steil nach unten geneigt, daß er fast augenblicklich außer Sichtweite rutscht. Es poltert, Steine rollen nach, ich höre ein Platschen. Dann Stille.  
  
Ich lausche, strenge mein von den Menschen beneidetes Gehör an.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Außer den üblichen Geräuschen im Fels. Leises Knarren, unregelmäßiges Tropfen. Das Fallen von Steinbrocken.  
  
Soll ich ihm folgen? Und was dann? Aus welchem Grund? Um noch mehr Abweisungen, Vorwürfe aushalten zu müssen? Wie viel leichter wäre es, . Nässe läuft mir die verdreckten Wangen hinunter. Dieser Fels ist wie eine Gruft. Die stickige Luft verhilft meinen Vorstellungen wieder ins Bewusstsein, läßt mich müde, kraftlos werden.  
  
Hier an dieser Stelle ausruhen. Mich in den Stein kauern und vergessen. Nichts mehr denken, nichts mehr fühlen, nur Ruhe finden.  
  
Schlafen.  
  
Was soll mich daran noch hindern?  
  
Wer soll mich daran hindern?  
  
Niemanden mehr enttäuschen müssen.  
  
Nie mehr zurückgestoßen werden.  
  
Keine Kontrolle über andere mehr haben zu müssen, oder um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen zu müssen. Mich nur noch fallen lassen können, jetzt, in den warmen, angenehmen, weichen Felsen. Das Gestein umarmt mich, wie zuvor die Kräuter. Fließt in mich hinein, will sich mit mir verbinden.  
  
Sirk'an?  
  
Leise Wehmut zaubert mir ein Lächeln um den Mund. Nie werde ich das Alte Volk kennenlernen? Nun gut, es sei so.  
  
Zufrieden lasse ich mich von der Dunkelheit umfassen. Warte auf den Schlaf.  
  
Eine grelle hohnlachende Fratze kreischt mich an.  
  
Springt aus dem Nichts auf mich zu.  
  
"Keine Flucht sei dir gegönnt, Legolas du Elbenprinz. Du gehörst zu uns. Wir sind das, was du wirklich willst. Und wir warten,."  
  
Das schiere Entsetzen reißt mich hoch, treibt mich mit einem Satz in den Schacht. Endlos gleite ich hinunter. Voller Furcht, allein diesem Grauen ausgeliefert zu sein, lande ich in einem unterirdischen See. "Aragorn!!"  
  
Dieser sitzt ein gutes Stück entfernt auf einer Sandbank und macht Rast. Mit seinen gereinigten Kleidern fast schon wieder als Mensch zu erkennen.  
  
Vollständig aufgelöst haste ich durch das knietiefe Wasser zu ihm, stolpere, falle hin. Raffe mich überstürzt wieder auf, renne weiter.  
  
Bis ich bei ihm bin.  
  
Unverständliches Gestammel bricht über meine Lippen, als ich mich vor ihm auf den Boden werfe. Ihn um Rettung anflehe, um ein Zeichen, ein einziges nur, daß er mir helfen wird, mich wieder annerkennen kann. Als was auch immer. Bereit bin, mich allem zu unterwerfen, wenn er mich nur annimmt. "Dir ist eben wohl dieser Berggeist begegnet, Elb ohne Herz?" ist seine kalte Reaktion. "Hat er dir nicht gefallen?", seine schneidende Stimme überbietet noch seinen Blick.  
  
Am ganzen Körper bebend, mit in den Boden gekrallten Fingern krümme ich mich zusammen.  
  
Keine Hoffnung mehr, es ist vorbei. Soll mich doch holen wer will. Mein Geist ist aufgelöst, meine Seele schon längst verdorrt. Alles ist gleichgültig.  
  
Ewigkeiten kauere ich vor den Füßen meines Königs. Irgendwann gewinne ich etwas von meiner Fassung zurück, bin wieder fähig, zu sprechen. Ohne ihn anschauen zu können. Mit leisen Worten berichte ich von dem ausgestreckten Arm der bösen Macht. Der nur darauf wartet, daß ich mich greifen lasse. Daß ich mich endlich aufgebe, mein Widerstand schwächer wird. Daß ich meinem Bedürfnis nach Macht, der Begierde, Kontrolle auszuüben zu erliegen drohe.  
  
"Aragorn, sie kennen mich seit tausend Jahren. Sie rufen mich!! Es wird mit jedem Tag stärker! Sauron ist nicht vernichtet, die Ringgeister gibt es immer noch. Sie lachen über mich, sie lauern auf mich, bald werden sich mich in ihre Reihen gezogen haben. Warum glaubst du mir nicht?". Ein dürres Schluchzen dringt aus meiner Kehle. "Ich kann nicht mehr!" Stockend wage ich es, meinen Kopf zu heben, ich suche seinen Blick, eine Reaktion, eine Antwort. "Du bist der letzte, der noch da ist, mein König - Aragorn - Freund?"  
  
Hoffen kann zerreißen. 


	23. Halle unter der Erde

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Die Halle unter der Erde  
  
Gleichmäßiges Tropfen von Wasser erzeugt Zeitlosigkeit.  
  
"Du siehst immer noch furchtbar aus, Legolas."  
  
Geflüsterte, zarte Worte in dieser dunklen Unterwelt, die ich zunächst für eine meiner Sinnestäuschungen halte. "Du nennst meinen Namen, Aragorn?"  
  
Eine bekannte, denoch so fremd gewordenen Hand fährt über den Schlamm, der meine Haare bedeckt.  
  
Ich schaue auf. Sehe den freundlichen Blick meines Gefährten. Ernst, fast feierlich beugt er sich zu mir herab, nimmt mein Gesicht behutsam in beide Hände.  
  
"Ich freue mich, daß du mir gefolgt bist, Legolas. Nach Moria, in diese Tiefe, durch den Schacht bis an diesen Ort. Dieser Weg muß dir als Elb schwer gefallen sein, ungeheuer schwer. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, daß du ihn mit mir zuende gehen würdest. Es wäre jederzeit leichter für dich gewesen, umzukehren, weiter bei den Menschen zu leben. Ich habe deine Bitten gehört, jede einzelne. Ich wollte dich erproben"  
  
Aragorn hält inne, schaut versonnen in der Steinhalle herum, mustert den See, in dem er vor meinem Auftauchen wohl gerade gebadet hat.  
  
Flüstert mir liebevolle Worte zu. Worte, die ich nie mehr zu hören gehofft habe. Worte, die mir Schauer über den Rücken jagen.  
  
"Aragorn, mein König, ich brauche dich,.", ist das einzige, was ich entgegnen kann.  
  
"Ich weiß es. Aber dir ist dies recht spät eingefallen, scheint mir. Einzeln wird jeder von uns scheitern an den Kräften der dunklen Macht, jedoch zusammen?"  
  
Seine Finger fangen an, meine verkrusteten Haare zu entwirren. Behutsam lösen sie die Knoten, streichen die ineinander verfilzten Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht.  
  
"Dir ist es wirklich elend ergangen, melarnin, musstest du denn auch so selbstherrlich zu allen sein, die dich lieben wollten?"  
  
Die Schnallen meines Beutels öffnen sich, die nassen, schweren Ledersäcke schiebe ich achtlos beiseite. Ich möchte nur noch seiner anziehenden Stimme zuhören. Harre auf weitere Berührungen, die ich so lange vermisst hatte. Ich führe seine Hände zu den Verschlüssen meines Lederüberwurfes, helfe nach, die Haken zu lösen.  
  
Voller Erwartung.  
  
Und Furcht.  
  
Furcht, mein König könnte es sich wieder anders überlegen, mich reizen, nur um mich dann zurückstoßen. War das nicht das Spiel, das ich so gerne mit allen anderen gespielt hatte?  
  
"Aragorn, du mordest mich, wenn du mich jemals wieder so lange abweisen wirst. Noch nie bin ich irgendjemandem so lange hinterhergefolgt wie dir. Mein ganzes langes Leben nicht. Ist das nicht Beweis genug für meine Liebe?"  
  
Behutsam werde ich Stück für Stück entkleidet. Mit leichten, unmerklichen Handbewegungen zieht er mir die schlammstarrenden Kleider vom Leib.  
  
"Und wie oft hast du auf diese Weise getötet, mein Prinz?" höre ich nahe an meinem Ohr. Unmerklich fahren die Lippen über meine empfindlichen Ohrläppchen, saugen sanft an den Spitzen. Stellen fast unhörbar die Frage: "Wirst du jemals wieder versuchen, mich zu verlassen?"  
  
Meine Antwort ist ein gehauchtes: "Nie. Nie mehr. Ich gehöre zu dir. Ich brauche dich, mein König.", während mein gesamter Körper unter dem lang entbehrten Streicheln erschauert. Alle mir verbliebene Zärtlichkeit lege ich in meine Umarmung als ich ihn zu mir ziehe, beglückt darüber, daß er sich mir nicht mehr entzieht, meinen Kuß uneingeschränkt erwidert. Daß er mich wieder angenommen hat.  
  
"Zwischen deinen Zähnen knirscht der Sand, Legolas,", werde ich aus meiner Versunkenheit in unser Zungenspiel geholt, "komm mit ins Wasser, damit ich dich wieder als Elb erkennen kann. Es ist angenehm warm. Ich war eben auch schon baden."  
  
Dem Angebot ist nicht zu widerstehen. Die restlichen Kleider fliegen auf den nächstliegenden Steinhaufen, dann lasse ich mich in den unterirdischen See gleiten.  
  
Aragorn hat recht, das Wasser ist hautwarm, glasklar und spült leicht den lästigen braunen Dreck von meinen Gliedern. Während ich mich behaglich reinige, meine schon empfindsame Haut sowie die Haare von den letzten Schlammflecken befreie, schaue ich Aragorn zu, der sich entschlossen hat, ein zweites Bad zu nehmen und sich gemächlich auszieht.  
  
Wie lange hatte ich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, meinem König zuzuschauen, wenn er sich bereit macht, mich zu lieben? Seinen muskulösen und dennoch so biegsamen Körper bei jedem Kleidungsstück, das er sich herunterzieht, mehr zur Schau stellt. Beleuchtet von dem gedämpften Licht unserer Lampen, das seine braune Haut geheimnisvoll und so begehrenswert aussehen läßt. Vor dem Hintergrund einer Höhle aus hellem Gestein, das sich an mehreren Stellen in Säulen vom Boden bis zur Decke hinzieht. Ein unwirklicher, aber äußerst fesselnder Anblick, der mich aufwühlt, meine Begierde immer stärker entflammt. Lässig, sich seiner voll Stärke bewusst, steigt er schließlich ins Wasser, spritzt sich mit natürlichen Gesten naß, bis er schließlich mit einem Sprung in meine Richtung untertaucht. Seine Erregung ist nicht zu übersehen, fest und groß ist sein Glied bereits aufgerichtet, die Pobacken zusammengepresst.  
  
Aragorn, ich will dich. Jetzt. Für dein ganzes kurzes Menschenleben lang. Ja, ich werde dich auf deinem Weg in dein Reich zurück begleiten. Ich werde dir helfen.  
  
Aber ich werde dich nicht mehr teilen.  
  
Sämtliche Gedanken an die dunkle Bedrohung, die auf mich lauert, sind abgedrängt in die undurchsichtigen Ebenen meines Geistes. Ich will nur noch meinen Gefährten.  
  
Ihn lieben. Ihn besitzen.  
  
So wie früher.  
  
Um mein Verlangen nach ihm aufzuschieben, hechte ich ihm mit einem Sprung durchs Wasser entgegen. Ich will meinen König noch in der Bewegung erreichen, ihn umfassen und festhalten. Seine Hitze spüren, noch mehr steigern. Sein Begehren in die Höhe treiben, von der er ohne meine Hilfe nicht mehr herunterfindet. Ihn flehen hören, ich solle ihn befreien aus seiner Leidenschaft. Seinen Schwur hören, mich immer zu begleiten. Ich will ihn an mich binden, um nie wieder von ihm zurückgestoßen werden zu können.  
  
Wir treffen uns in der Mitte des kleinen Sees in fast hüfthohem Wasser.  
  
Erregt und unbeherrscht ist unserer Begegnung. Ein kleiner Rest der vorhergegangenen Zärtlichkeit ist noch geblieben und bewahrt uns vor einem ernsthaften, verletzenden Kampf. Jeder von uns möchte die Dominanz über den anderen erlangen. Seinen Körper besitzen, seine Seele beherrschen.  
  
Unsere Lippen treffen heiß und hart aufeinander, meine Zähne graben sich in sein Fleisch. Unser Blut vermischt sich, läuft warm das Kinn herunter. Die roten Tropfen im Wasser breiten sich aus.  
  
Aus der Umarmung wird rasch eine Umklammerung, die uns vor Anstrengung schwitzen läßt, nicht nur vor Erregung. Genährt aus der Angst vor Verlassenwerden, vor der Verlassenheit. Keuchend ringen wir miteinander in dem wellenschlagenden Wasser, jeder bemüht, den anderen zu Fall zu bringen, ihn dann umso erfolgreicher verführen, enflammen zu können. Lust und Machtwille verbinden sich unlösbar.  
  
An unserer Umklammerung festhaltend, rollen wir prustend und spucken durch den See, tauchen uns gegenseitig unter, schnappen heftig nach Luft. Bis zum Äußersten angespannt, diesen Kampf gewinnen zu wollen und gleichzeitig bemüht, unsere Erregung nicht überschießen zu lassen, erreichen wir schließlich seichteres Wasser am sandigen Ufer. Meine feuchte glatte Haut rutscht über die etwas rauere Haut meines Geliebten, meines Widersachers. Irgendwann glitschen seine Arme durch den Griff meiner Hände, ich verliere den direkten Körperkontakt zu ihm. Mit einer unvorhersehbaren, ungestümen Drehung bringt Aragorn mich zum Stolpern. Als ich versuche, mein Gleichgewicht in diesem Kampf, diesem Liebesspiel, durch einen kleinen schnellen Ausfallschritt wieder zu erlangen, ist Aragorn schon blitzschnell vor mir, zieht mit der einen Hand meine Hüfte zu sich, und beugt sich über meinen zurückgelehnten Oberkörper.  
  
Ein unerwarteter Blickkontakt, in den ich ungewollt meine ganzen Wünsche hineinlege.  
  
Diese Unaufmerksamkeit wird auf der Stelle ausgenutzt, ich sehe nur noch ein erleichtertes Lächeln über das Gesicht meines Königs huschen und merke erstaunt, daß ich jegliche Standfestigkeit verloren habe. Der kurze Flug durch die Luft läßt mir Zeit genug, um mir bewusst zu werden, daß er der Überlegene ist. Es wohl auch zu allen Zeiten gewesen war.  
  
Wie konnte ich jemals nur das Gegenteil glauben?  
  
Unsanft lande ich mit dem Rücken auf dem harten Sand, noch halb im Wasser. Die nassen Körner schürfen mir den Rücken auf, als ich darüber rutsche.  
  
Der Versuch aufzustehen, mißlingt, denn Aragorn ist direkt über mir, presst mir beide Arme in den nachgiebigen Untergrund. Sein gesamtes Gewicht lastet auf meinem Oberkörper. In der Stellung ist Bewegung fast unmöglich.  
  
"Na, Legolas, ist es nun endlich entschieden? Ich liebe dich, du verbohrter Elb, aber," Seine Hüfte beginnt, sich aufreizend über meinen Bauch zu bewegen, kreist hin und her. Stöhnend schaue ich zur Seite, suche mir eine Steinsäule, um meinen Blick daran zu ketten. Nur nicht mehr in seine Augen schauen! "., aber du wirst mich immer mit meinem Reich teilen müssen. Und ich erwarte von dir Loyalität. Mir gegenüber, und meiner Arbeit gegenüber. Und ich fordere deine Hilfe ein." Der Druck gegen meinen Unterkörper wird stärker. Sein Glied bettet sich in meinen hartgewordenen Bauch ein, reibt sich an meiner Haut. Wellen der Erregung breiten sich aus, lassen sich durch keine Gedanken mehr zurückdrängen.  
  
Ich will ihn.  
  
Egal wie.  
  
Er hält inne, richtet sich, auf mir sitzend, auf. Seine Finger streichen zart, aber denoch besitzergreifend über meine Brust, umfahren die harten, aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Widerwillig suche ich sein Gesicht, weiß ich doch, daß ich nun meine Niederlage zugeben muß. Ich berühre ihn ebenfalls, möchte sein Verlangen ebefalls so anfachen, daß er seine Aufgabe darüber vergisst, jedenfalls für jetzt, diesen Augenblick. Sofort sind meine Handgelenke in einem harten Griff umfasst.  
  
Die Stärke dieses Menschen ist außergewöhnlich.  
  
Und seine Zielstrebigkeit ebenfalls.  
  
"Aragorn, laß uns später darüber reden, komm zu mir, liebe mich. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet,."  
  
Meine gestammelten Worte beeindrucken ihn nicht im Geringsten. Immer noch meine Hände festhaltend, beugt er sich über mich, läßt seine Zunge über meinen Hals spielen, über die Brust, sie gleitet tiefer, saugt sich zärtlich in der Leiste fest. Mein ganzes Ich sehnt sich nach dem wilden, ungezügelten Rausch der Bewegungen, der kurz vor der Erlösung einsetzt. "Beende das, Aragorn, mein König.", flüstere ich heiser, während mein Körper sich ihm entgegenbäumt, "nimm mich auf, laß mich in dich hinein".  
  
Seine Zunge umkreist geruhsam meine Gliedspitze, leckt mal hier mal da, ungeachtet meiner krampfhaften Versuche, das Geschehen zu beschleunigen. Er denkt ganz und gar nicht daran, mich in meiner Erregung zu begleiten, sondern steigert meine Lust weiter ins Unermeßliche. Gezügelt, gekonnt und mit Genuß.  
  
"Eigentlich warte ich noch auf deine Antwort, mein Prinz. Oder soll ich mich zurückziehen?"  
  
Mein Körper drückt ein einziges "Nein!" aus.  
  
Ich flehe ihn an, fortzufahren, mich jetzt nicht allein zu lassen.  
  
"Siehst du nun, wie es ist, ausgeliefert zu sein, angewiesen auf den guten Willen eines Partners?"  
  
"Aragorn, was willst du noch? Du hast mich. Mit allem!"  
  
"Das dachte ich auch früher schon einmal, . mein Prinz. Bin ich dir zu folgsam gewesen? Habe ich dich gelangweilt, daß du gegangen bist?"  
  
Aragorn wirft sich wiederum behende und kraftvoll über mich, saugt sich mit einem weiteren, unendlichen und doch so besitzergreifenden Kuß in mein Wesen. Nie hätte ich ihm diese Entschiedenheit zugetraut, nach unserer ganzen gemeinsamen Wanderung nicht. Verzweifelt presse ich ihn an mich, verfluche in Gedanken mich und meine Sehnsüchte.  
  
Gebe meinen Eigenwillen auf.  
  
Überlasse mich seiner Führung und erwiedere seinen Kuß auf eine mir bei meinem König ungewohnte, nachgiebige Art.  
  
Soll er mich haben wie er möchte. Mein Körper sehnt sich nach seinen Berührungen. Mein Geist möchte sich an ihm reiben. Und meine Seele?  
  
Meine Seele braucht ihn.  
  
"Ich folge dir, mein König. Nimm mich, nimm mein Herz. Wenn du es noch willst?" Eine plötzliche Unsicherheit überkommt mich. Wenn er mein Angebot nun doch noch ablehnt, sich nicht die giftige Spinne in meinem Herzen ins Haus holen will? Warum zögert er?  
  
"Dreh dich um, mein Prinz. Bitte. Fordern will ich nur deine Loyalität. Ansonsten bitte ich dich."  
  
Ungeduldig folge ich seinem Wunsch, erlebe seine festen Muskeln, als er mich von hinten umschlingt. An sich presst. Sich zwischen meine Pobacken drängt. Auch er kann sein Temperament nun nicht mehr zurückhalten, heftig erzwingt er sich Einlaß in meine noch enge Öffnung. Der altbekannte Schmerz zieht sich durch die Eingeweide, läßt mich innehalten. Warten, bis die Welle abgeebbt ist und meinem übermäßigen Verlangen Platz macht, unter dem ich mich im feuchten Sand winde, nichts mehr wahrnehme außer meinem König neben mir, über mir, in mir.  
  
Inzwischen ist er ebenso leidenschaftlich berauscht wie ich. In seiner Umklammerung, unter seinen Stößen jagen wir untrennbar vereint unserem Höhepunkt zu.  
  
Befreiend, rettend, verschlingend.  
  
Als wir danach eng umschlungen auf dem feuchten Sand liegen, den Nachhall unserer wiedergewonnenen Einigkeit genießen, bohren sich Aragorns geflüsterte Worte in meinen Verstand: "Dein Herz nehme ich gern, mein Prinz, jedenfalls das, was davon noch übrig ist."  
  
Ich schließe die Augen, kauere mich in seinen Armen zusammen und lausche mit wachsendem Entsetzen den wiedererwachten Stimmen.  
  
Verlassen an der Seite meines letzten Geliebten.  
  
Zarte Finger streichen mir wiederholt die verschwitzten, klebenden Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
"Sorge dich nicht mehr über die Rufe der dunklen Macht, mein Prinz. Die Nazgul werden dich an diesem Ort nicht erreichen können. Hier haben sie keine Macht. Schau dich nur um, wir sind im Reich des Berggeistes, im Inneren der Erde. Und an die Oberfläche werden wir nie wieder zurückkehren. In dieser Halle werden wir Sterben. In Frieden." 


	24. Irrgarten

Disclaimer: Wie zuvor  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Irrgarten  
  
Diese Worte habe ich nicht gehört. Oder doch?  
  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!!  
  
"Aragorn, was hast du gerade gesagt? Los, das wiederholst du!". Das Befremden muß mir ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn Aragorn verliert sein abwesend - verklärtes Aussehen ein wenig.  
  
"Legolas, mein Prinz,", seine Finger gleiten wiederum so unendlich liebevoll über meine Haare, "., was sollen wir noch in der korrupten Welt der Menschen und Orks. Nichts als Leid, Geldgier und Betrug. Und wenn du wirklich von den Nazgul gerufen wirst,., Legolas, dann kann ich dich nicht schützen. Niemand kann das. Aber gehen lasse ich dich ebenfalls nicht. Versteh doch. So schlimm ist der Tod nicht. Alle Menschen sterben. Irgendwann. Und warum nicht jetzt? Bevor größeres Unheil über Mittelerde hereinbricht?".  
  
Er drückt mir einen trägen Kuß auf die Wange, will mich zu sich herabziehen.  
  
"Bevor ich, ich Legolas, größeres Unheil über Mittelerde bringe, wolltest du wohl sagen?!", rutscht es mir aufgebracht über die Lippen. "Du hast mich unter dem Vorwandt, Gimli suchen zu gehen, hergelockt, um mit mir zu sterben? Du willst mich nicht einmal mehr kämpfen lassen gegen diese, diese Geister. Diese Untoten? Hat dir dieser Berggeist ins Gehirn gespuckt?  
  
Wir gehen. Steh auf, Los, hoch mit dir. Jetzt wird noch nicht gestorben!"  
  
Mit wachsendem Eifer rede ich auf meinen lethargisch daliegenden Geliebten ein. Ohne großen Erfolg, mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung wischt er meine Aufforderungen, sich aufzurappeln, beiseite.  
  
"Und ich habe allen Ernstes gedacht, du würdest mich lieben. Mit mir in die Menschenwelt zurückkehren, um von Neuem zu beginnen. Du, du bist der Verräter, nicht ich. Verräter aus Schwäche!".  
  
Während dieses Ausbruchs kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen und schlage Aragorn zweimal heftig ins Gesicht, während ich ihn hochzerre und die Kleider zuwerfe.  
  
Noch nie hatte ich eine stärkere Sehnsucht danach, im Freien zu sein, frische Luft zu atmen und über weichen Waldboden zu laufen.  
  
Diese verfluchte Höhle! Kein Wunder, daß bizarre Gedanken, eigenartige Wünsche den Willen umformen, bis nur noch Sterben und Auflösung die Gedanken beherrschen. In dieser dumpfen, brütenden Luft die bewegungslos in der Halle steht. Trotz der Eile beim Anziehen und den Befehlen an den sich sträubenden Aragorn, sich doch endlich ebenfalls für den Weitermarsch bereit zu machen, gönne ich mir einen Augenblick Zeit, um mich in dem Hohlraum, in dem wir uns befinden, umzusehen.  
  
Zur Orientierung, sicher, aber auch aus Bewunderung für die Formen des hellgrauen Gesteins. Die Höhle, deren Boden die ungefähr zur Hälfte von dem kleinen See bedeckt ist, bietet einen wahrhaftig märchenhaften, unwirklichen Anblick. Säulen aus dem hellen Stein säumen die Wände, reichen vom Boden bis zur gewölbten Decke. Sie erinnern an Eiszapfen, die in langen Wintern von den Dächern kalter Gegenden wachsen. Nur etwas grauer, nicht so durchsichtig. Im Schein der Lampen glitzern die Wände, werfen ab und an auch das Licht zurück. Farbige Bänder laufen rötlich schimmernd an der Wand entlang. Ein aus natürlichem Stein gewachsener Säulenpalast. Der Hintergrund der Halle verschwindet im Dunkel, sodaß ich ihre Ausdehnung nur erahnen kann. Und nirgendwo sehe ich herumliegendes Gestein, das von der Decke heruntergebrochen ist, wie sonst überall in den Gängen, durch die wir hierher gelangt sind. Auch der Fels ist vollkommen unterschiedlich von dem der Zwergengrube, hellgrau, hart und fest, nicht schwarzbraun und bröckelig, sodaß er überall abgestützt werden muß, damit die Gänge nicht zusammenbrechen,. Wo sind wir angekommen, nach unserer Fahrt durch den schmalen Stollen? Das ist nicht das Zwergenbergwerk, das ist nicht von Zwergenhand geschaffen.  
  
Das ist älter, viel älter.  
  
Ich treibe Aragorn weiter zur Eile an, denn mit wachsendem Grausen fallen mir Bruchstücke uralter Erzählungen, Sagen über die Berge, natürliche Höhlensysteme und deren Bewohner ein. Die Elben waren wesentlich älter als die Zwerge und bei weitem nicht so stark mit edlen Metallen oder glänzenden Steinen zu blenden. Nicht so unbeherrscht mit der Gier danach geschlagen. Aber was beruht bei Erzählungen aus den Vorzeiten auf Tatsachen, was ist Ausschmückung? Wie könnte ich das auseinanderhalten?  
  
"Sirk'an, hilf mir, ich bin doch nur Krieger, kein Gelehrter, und du kommst doch aus dem Alten Volk, du weißt soviel mehr als ich,." murmele ich halblaut vor mich hin, als ich Aragorn die letzten Ausrüstungsgegenstände überhänge, ihn endlich auf die Füße getrieben habe.  
  
Menschen! Zuerst besiegt er mich im Kampf und in der Liebe, dann nimmt er mein Herz - oder den Teil meines Herzens, über den ich noch frei verfügen konnte, wie ich mich schaudernd berichtigen muß - und dann will er sich einfach fallen lassen und sterben.  
  
Wie ein abbrennendes Feuer!  
  
Und ich muß den Retter spielen. Wer soll das verstehen?  
  
Aber die Zwerge schienen von diesem Höhlensystem nichts zu wissen, sie hätten diesen geheimnisvollen Gängen niemals widerstehen können. Und die Nachricht davon wäre auch zu uns Elben gedrungen, in den Zeiten, als Moria jahrhundertelang besiedelt gewesen war um ausgebeutet zu werden. Lauerte in diesen Gängen der vielbeschworene Fluch von Moria? Älter als der Balrog, als jedes lebende Kreatur in Mittelerde? Außer vielleicht die Wesen vom Alten Volk mit ihrer Magie,.  
  
Jäh werden in meinen verwickelten Überlegungen durch die harsche Frage meines Geliebten "Was soll das mit dem alten Volk, wer ist Sirk'an?" unterbrochen.  
  
Erleichtert grinsend sehe ich ihn an, froh über die Lebenswillen versprechende Eifersucht in seiner Stimme. "Sirk'an? Hmm, da muß ich überlegen, soll ich euch beide mal vergleichen? Zumindest würde er sich nicht so hängen lassen!", fahre ich ihn schließlich an.  
  
Die Betroffenheit in seinen Augen, stimmt mich milder, während wir nun unter meiner Führung das unbekannte Ende der Halle erkunden.  
  
"Sirk'an ist ein Vertreter des rätselhaften Alten Volkes, uralt und den Göttern gleich. Bis auf wenige haben sie sich zurückgezogen, gehen mit Magie um. Ihn habe ich kennengelernt - vor tausend Jahren", betone ich rasch mit einem Seitenblick auf den mit jedem Wort finsterer werdenden Aragorn, "auf meiner ersten Wanderung. Im Norden. Dort wurde ich gefangen, nun ja, ich war noch recht unerfahren, und bin unbedacht dort oben herumgelaufen. Ich wurde also gefangen. Meine erste Erfahrung mit Folter und Tod - und den dunklen Mächten."  
  
Aragorn zuckt merklich zusammen bei meinem äüßerst lückenhaften Bericht.  
  
"Dieser Mann aus dem Alten Volk war auch dabei. Wir sind zusammen geflohen, haben uns dann irgendwann getrennt. Ich ging wieder in den Düsterwald zurück. Und Sirk'an? Ich weiß nicht, jedenfalls, er suchte mich einmal in der Stadt auf, .."  
  
"Als was?", eifersüchtelt mich Aragorn weiter an, als wir gerade daran gehen, zwei weiterführende Gänge am Ende der Halle zu untersuchen. "War er gut? Bestimmt besser als ich gewöhnlicher Mensch. Mit wem hast du eigentlich nicht im Bett gelegen?"  
  
Beruhigend nehme ich ihn in den Arm, flüstere ihm meine Liebe ins Ohr.  
  
"Ja, du hast mir dein Herz gegeben, Legolas, aber nicht aus Liebe, nicht mit aller Freiwilligkeit. Sondern weil du mich brauchst, wie du denkst. Das macht mich traurig. Verstehst du, das nagt an mir! Wir Menschen leben nicht ewig! Ich kann nicht Jahrhunderte auf dich warten, du Elb, bis du dich wieder an mich erinnerst, mich haben willst! Begreife endlich, daß ich ein Mensch bin. Jemand der nur noch eine kurze Zeitspanne leben wird, nach Elbenbegriffen gemessen. Und du redest von Jahrtausenden! Was willst du eigentlich mit mir?"  
  
Betroffen ziehe ich den schwer atmenden Aragorn zu mir. "Jetzt verstehe ich deinen Wunsch, mit mir zusammen hier zu sterben. Aber es ist noch nicht Zeit, wir haben unser Schicksal noch nicht erfüllt. Du, mein König noch nicht, und ich, ich ebenfalls nicht."  
  
Wie empfindsam und zerbrechlich ein Mensch sein kann!  
  
"Und ich hoffe, ich kann meinem Geschick entgegentreten, wenn ich ihm schon nicht entfliehen kann.", füge ich leise hinzu. Voller Zuneigung und Kummer.  
  
Dann erzähle ich Aragorn das Wesentliche von Sirk'ans Idee, ein Reich zu gründen, in dem alle Wesen Mittelerdes ihren friedlichen Platz haben können.  
  
"Ein guter Gedanke, aber wie soll das aussehen? Schon die Völker, aus denen die Verbündeten kamen, vertragen sich nicht mehr miteinander, nicht auf Dauer. Und dann mit Orks zusammen leben? Jeder Mann, sei es Mensch, Zwerg oder Elb, gerade die Elben, würde die Idee als Hochverrat anprangern. Wie willst du das erreichen? Elb, du träumst."  
  
Bedenkliches Kopfschütteln begleitet seinen Einwand.  
  
Aragorn hat recht, es wird die schwierigste Aufgabe meines Lebens werden. Nein, die zweitschwerste. Und erst müssen wir raus aus dieser verfluchten Unterwelt!  
  
Zwei Gänge gähnen uns dunkel an. Ein kleinerer, der noch weiter in die Tiefe zu führen scheint. Der eindeutig nicht für die Größe von Elben und Zwergen geeignet ist. Und vom blinden Kriechen in höchstends hüfthohen Stollen haben wir beide genug.  
  
Übergenug, wie Aragorn mir mit einem Stirnrunzeln bestätigt.  
  
Also den anderen Gang.  
  
Der sieht zumindest anfangs bequemer zu durchgehen aus. Immerhin müssen wir uns nur bücken und uns nicht mit der Nase auf dem Boden hindurchquälen,.  
  
Dafür verzweigt sich dieser Gang an jeder Biegung. Nach rechts, links, in die Höhe, selbst treppenähnliche Stufen locken zum Herabsteigen. Die Pracht der Steinsäulen, das Schimmern an den Wänden nimmt zu. Hin und wieder fällt mir ein besonders schöner, farbiger Stein auf, oder mächtige Kristalle, die halb aus dem Stein herausgewachsen sind.  
  
"Wenn Gimli hiergewesen ist, diese Schönheit, diese Wunder gesehen hat. Einfach nicht zu glauben, dieses Pracht, hier. Legolas, berührt dich dieser Glanz unter der Erde denn gar nicht? Ich kann verstehen, daß Gimli dem nicht widerstehen konnte, sich verirrt hat."  
  
"Nicht mehr losgekommen ist, an diese Steine gekettet worden ist, wolltest du wohl sagen! Das ist zu unwirklich, zu trügerisch. Aragorn, um wahr zu sein. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, das die Zwerge hiervon nichts wussten? Daß noch nie jemand über eine solche Höhle in Moria berichtet hat? Selbst die Zwerge hätten das nicht geheim halten können, nicht über Jahrhunderte! Und wo sollen wir Gimli eigentlich suchen? Ist dir inzwischen etwas dazu eingefallen?"  
  
Ich muß den staunenden Menschen wieder einmal von einem zugegebenermaßen besonders strahlend funkelnden Kristall wegziehen, fast mit Gewalt: "Los, weiter, weiter. Unser Licht wird nicht lange halten. Oder willst du auch als Steinsäule enden? Wir gehören noch oben, in die Sonne, unter den Mondschein. Und den Weg nach draußen suchen wir jetzt. Und Gimli werden wir schon noch finden. In diesem Labyrinth,."  
  
Ohne Orientierung stolpern wir weiter. Die Gänge nehmen kein Ende, höhnen uns mit ihren Verzweigungen nach.  
  
Wie oft sind wir schon an dieser Kristallgruppe vorbeigekommen? Nach rechts oder eher nach links? Diese Fragen stelle ich mir schon gar nicht mehr. Als würden die Steine näher rücken, uns einschließen wollen in unserem planlosen Umherstolpern. Beklemmung stellt sich ein. Auch Aragorn verliert letztendlich die Faszination über die Farben und Formen,.  
  
Plötzlich öffnet sich vor uns die Säulenhalle mit dem See. Wie kommt die dahin? Gut, in solchen Höhlen läuft man leicht im Kreis, aber der Gang, durch den wir die Halle betreten,. Der war doch vorhin noch nicht dagewesen?  
  
Das Reich des Berggeistes. Ein greifbarer Balrog wäre mir jetzt lieber als diese Trugbilder, diese sich veränderten Irrgärten. Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf den nächstliegenden Stein fallen. "Was nun?"  
  
Aragorn antwortet nicht, läßt sich stattdessen ebefalls ziemlich verzagt neben mir nieder. "Im Kreis gelaufen wie zwei Narren.", stellt er treffend fest. "Wie lange reicht unser Licht noch?"  
  
"Halbvoll sind sie noch, unsere Lampen. Aber Zeitgefühl habe ich keines mehr. Und Orientierung? Was war das noch schnell?"  
  
"Spar dir deine Ironie, Legolas. Denk lieber nach. Da wir uns entschieden haben, nun doch nicht zu sterben. So langsam möchte ich raus aus diesem Loch!"  
  
"Hmm, wer ist hier ironisch? Ist dir schon aufgefallen, daß sich die Gänge verändern, das Gestein mit jeder Biegung neue Möglichkeiten ausformt, sich zu verlaufen? Das ist keine Höhle, Aragorn, das ist Magie. Und wir sind mitten drin, mit uns wird gespielt."  
  
"Und was sagt die tausenjährige Weisheit deines Volkes dazu?"  
  
"Aragorn, laß das endlich! Ich bin zwar Elb, aber nicht weise. Weder Magier noch Gelehrter. Woher soll ich den Weg zum Ausgang wissen?", schnaube ich zurück. "Noch einen Versuch? Zum Sterben kommen wir wieder hierher zurück, Aragorn, da es dir vorhin an diesem Platz so gut gefallen hat,."  
  
Stöhnend rappeln wir uns wieder einmal auf, gelangen zum Höhlenende. Die beiden weiterführenden Gänge sind überraschenderweise noch vorhanden, sie haben sich auch nicht vermehrt, wie ich zuerst befürchtet hatte. In diesem Kristallgrab halte ich inzwischen alles, wirklich alles für möglich.  
  
Wir schauen uns an.  
  
"Denn größeren Gang hatten wir eben, nehmen wir jetzt den kleineren?"  
  
Ergeben nicke ich meine Zustimmung. Also doch mit der Nase auf dem Boden durch die Felsspalten zwängen, bis wir uns nicht mehr umdrehen können, stecken bleiben, der Berggeist uns frißt,.  
  
Ich mache den Anfang und robbe mich die ersten hundert Schritte weit durch die Lücke. Habe ich nicht eben ein dumpfes Lachen gehört oder beginnen meine Trugbilder von Neuem, mich zu narren? 


	25. Gruft

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Die Gruft  
  
Mühsam arbeite ich mich vorwärts.  
  
Vermag mein König mir noch zu folgen?  
  
Schürfende Geräusche hinter mir, ein ersticktes Keuchen.  
  
Sich eingraben.  
  
Erschöpfung.  
  
Aussichtslosigkeit.  
  
Liegenbleiben.  
  
Etwas stößt an meine ausgestreckte Füße. Rüttelt daran.  
  
Dringen aufmunternde Worte an mein Ohr? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Selbst die Stimmen in meinem Verstand schweigen still.  
  
Zeitlosigkeit.  
  
Eine kurze Strecke will ich mich noch vorwärtsschieben, dann gebe ich auf.  
  
Vor mir erscheint ein Schimmer.  
  
Wird zu einem Licht.  
  
Hell, strahlend, blendend.  
  
Verschlingend.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft befördere ich meinen zerschundenen Körper aus dem Spalt heraus in eine weitere Höhle.  
  
Und bin erschüttert.  
  
Vor mir, in diese gleißende Helligkeit getaucht, liegt ein unterirdischer Spiegelsaal. Unwirklich und erhaben.  
  
Geblendet kneife ich die Augen zusammen, wende den Kopf ab. Taste nach Aragorn, halte mich an ihm fest, ihm, der in sprachlosem Entsetzen den Kopf in seinen Händen birgt.  
  
In diesem Saal werden wir enden.  
  
Die Totengrüfte des Berggeistes für all jene, die zu begehrlich seine Reichtümer erjagen wollten.  
  
Aufgereiht an den glatten, verspiegelten Wänden, nebeneinander auf dem Boden liegen rechteckige, durchsichtige Totenschreine. Schmale Lücken zwischen ihnen lassen gerade noch Platz genug, damit ein Mensch hindurchgehen kann.  
  
Stille umfängt uns.  
  
Hinter uns verschließt sich der Spalt, durch den wir hindurchgekrochen sind lautlos. Der Fels wächst einfach zu. Wie lebendes Gewebe. Jedoch hart und undurchdringlich.  
  
Wir hetzen hintereinander durch die schmalen Durchlässe zwischen den Särgen. Erreichen die gegenüberliegende Wand der Halle. Suchen nach Lücken im Fels, nach Zwischenräumen. Finden nur harten, spiegelnden Stein, das unsere Silhouetten verzerrt zurückwirft. Kein Ausgang. Kein Eingang mehr.  
  
Kein Loch, kein Riß im Gestein.  
  
Und außer dem Nachhall unserer Schritte und unserem verzweifelten Keuchen kein Laut. Sozusagen Totenstille.  
  
"Das war's, mein geliebter Elb. Verzeih mir, daß ich dich mitgenommen habe in dieses Verlies.", höre ich Aragorns brüchig gewordene Stimme.  
  
Gerne würde ich ihn jetzt trösten.  
  
Aber ich kann nicht auf seine tödliche Niedergeschlagenheit achten.  
  
Denn noch leben wir.  
  
Aufmerksam gehe ich ein zweites Mal durch den Saal. Diesmal in aller Ruhe, gesammelt und entschlossen.  
  
Dies ist Magie. Eine gänzlich andere Form von Magie wie sie Sauron benutzt. Dagegen zu kämpfen wäre zwecklos, würde genau das Gegenteil bewirken, da bin ich mir sicher. Habe ich eine ähnliche Macht nicht schon öfter gespürt? Aber wo nur?  
  
In Angmar? Damals?  
  
Die Steinsärge erscheinen in einem milchigen Weiß. Durchscheinend ist die mir unbekannte Gesteinsart, die verzerrte Körper in sich einschließt. Der Größe nach zu vermuten sind die meisten der Toten Zwerge. Aber ich gehe auch an größeren, massigeren Gestalten vorbei.  
  
Menschen, vielleicht sogar Orks?  
  
Schön ist das Gestein, in dem die Toten festgehalten werden. Und abstoßend der Zweck, dem es dienen muß.  
  
Ich streiche über einen der Särge. Eiskalt. Der nächste. Wiederum eiskalt.  
  
"Legolas, was tust du? Wir werden früh genug in einer dieser Kisten liegen, musst du sie jetzt schon streicheln?"  
  
"Ich suche Gimli", gebe ich zurück, "hier sind die zu finden, die zu unbedacht in die Tiefe gedrungen sind, dem Fels alles entreißen wollten.Ihn entehrt haben. Gimli wird auch dabei sein."  
  
"Und dann, wenn du ihn gefunden hast? Betten wir uns dann neben ihn?"  
  
Wieder dieser spitze Tonfall. Hat Aragorn sich schon aufgegeben?  
  
Ich gehe weiter durch die Reihen, berühre jeden einzelnen Sarg. Schicke meinen Geist hinein, um zu ergründen, wer, welches Wesen in dem eisigen Gestein eingeschlossen ist. Wie es dort hereingekommen ist.  
  
Aus reinem Eigennutz, Habgier oder aus anderen Motiven?  
  
Einem guten Stück Abenteuerlust möglicherweise, vermischt mit dem Überdruß vor einem übersichtlichen, berechenbaren Leben in einer strengen Rangordnung? Gimli als Adliger in der strengen Hofetikette eines aufblühenden Zwergenstaates eingebunden? Das war kaum vorstellbar.  
  
In Gedanken bitte ich darum, daß Gimli, mein Gefährte, nicht der den Zwergen eigenen Gier nach den kostbaren Steinen verfallen gewesen ist. Jedenfalls nicht zu sehr. Denn dann konnte ich noch Hoffnung haben. War dieser Ort nicht für die Wesen Mittelerdes gedacht, die das Reich des Berggeistes entwürdigen wollten , mit ihrer unersättlichen Besessenheit nach seinem Gebein?  
  
Aber wenn unser Freund aus Wagemut und auf der Flucht vor der Einförmigkeit eines Lebens als Zwergenfürst in das Reich des Geistes eingedrungen ist? Wäre dann meine Zuversicht so abwegig?  
  
Weiter streife ich an den toten Steinsärgen vorbei, fahre mit meinen Händen über die glatte Oberfläche jedes einzelnen. Dringe zu den Eingeschlossenen vor. Lege meine ganze verbliebene Kraft hinein.  
  
Kalte Herzen. Vereiste Körper.  
  
Die Kälte kriecht über die Finger in die Hände. Mein Handgelenk wird starr.  
  
Trotzdem führe ich mein Vorhaben weiter durch.  
  
Der zusammengesunkene, kleinmütig dasitzende Aragorn bindet meine Gedanken nicht mehr. Für den Augenblick nicht mehr. Nur noch die Eingeschlossenen sind für mich existent in ihrer Starre.  
  
Wenige der Totenschreine liegen noch vor mir. Was, wenn Gimli überhaupt nicht bis in diese Gruft gelangt wäre? Sondern irgendwo in den Gängen in die Irre gelaufen ist, verdurstet, zusammengebrochen?  
  
Der letzte Sarg fühlt sich nicht ganz so eisig an wie alle vorhergehenden.  
  
"Ich habe ihn gefunden! Endlich! Hier ist er, Gimli liegt hier drin!" Vor Erleichterung und Freude über meinen Sucherfolg rufe ich aufgeregt durch die Grabesstille. "Aragorn, komm! Wir haben ihn entdeckt. Jetzt hilf mir, allein kann ich nicht befreien, dazu braucht er uns beide."  
  
Aragorn schaut kaum auf, wirkt selbst schon ziemlich erstarrt. Ich ziehe ihn auf die Beine, bevor er ganz versteinert, dränge ihn zu dem eingeschlossenen Gimli. Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, unseren Freund zu befreien, falls er noch lebt.  
  
Eingehend erkläre ich meinem König, wie wir den Zwerg unter Umständen aus der Steingruft erlösen können. Wenn alles gut geht.  
  
Lange rede ich auf den verwirrt dastehenden Freund ein.  
  
"Du willst mich von Magie überzeugen, Legolas? Wir beide sollen Magie ausüben, gegen diesen Berggeist in seinem ureigensten Bereich? Bist du etwa unter die Zauberer gegangen, mein Elb?"  
  
Nachdem ich all meine Überzeugungskraft aufgeboten habe, willigt er zu guter Letzt ein, es mit mir zu versuchen. Den Berggeist zu bitten, ihn freizulassen, wenn er wirklich der Suche nach den Steinen entsagen will. Aus freiem Willen bereit ist, das unterirdische Reich zu verlassen. Um nie wieder zurückzukehren.  
  
An den langen Seiten des Sarges stehen wir uns gegenüber. Der zweifelnde Aragorn und ich, der Elb. An den Händen gefasst, schicken wir unsere Bitten zu der Wesenheit des Berges.  
  
Dumpfes Gelächter antwortet.  
  
Grollt an- und abschwellend durch die Halle.  
  
Wird von den Wänden zurückgeworfen.  
  
Umwirbelt uns immer enger.  
  
Worte kristallisiere sich heraus.  
  
"Ihr wollt die Zwerge zum Aufgeben bewegen? Ein Elb, ein Mensch und ein Zwerg wollen aus meiner Herrschaft entweichen? Dann gebt mir die Ehrerbietung die mir gebührt, ihr Kurzlebigen. Schwört, Moria zu fliehen. Es für alle Zeiten zu meiden. Nie mehr einen Fuß hineinzusetzen. Dann geht. Aber geht schnell, sehr schnell."  
  
Die Worte werden unverständlich, wechseln zu dem schauerlichen Lachen über.  
  
Aber wir dürfen das Reich des Geistes verlassen.  
  
"Wenn ihr könnt,., sonst behalte ich euch alle drei", vermeine ich zu hören.  
  
Wie Eis im Frühjahr taut der Sarg unseres Freundes auf. Wir stehen inmitten von geschmolzenem Stein. Schauen auf Gimli herab, der auf dem Boden ausgestreckt liegt, in Bergmannskleidung, mit Seil und Schaufel ausgerüstet.  
  
Graue Haare bedecken Haar und Gesicht.  
  
"Gehen wir? Meine Füße werden naß.", muß ich bei seinem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck einfach sticheln, als wir ihn mit vereinten Kräften in die Höhe ziehen.  
  
"Ihr habt lange gebraucht, bis ihr mich gefunden habt, aber was kann ein Zwerg von einem Mensch und einem Elben unter der Erde schon erwarten?", kommt die schlagfertige Antwort aus dem grauen Gestrüpp um Mund und Nase.  
  
Befreiendes Lachen, wir fallen uns in die Arme wie kleine Kinder.  
  
Ein plötzliches Rumpeln läßt uns aufhorchen. Vor uns öffnet sich ein Loch in der Wand, durch das wir in aller Eile hindurchstürzen, in einen brauenen, verfallenen Stollen, dessen Verschalung halb heruntergebrochen ist. Wieder in der Zwergengrube, schießt es mir erleichtert durch den Kopf.  
  
Aber das Lachen folgt uns noch eine Weile.  
  
"Beeilt euch. Und kommt nie wieder,..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Ist nicht eines der stärksten Kapitel, aber irgendwie mussten die beiden ja Gimli befreien. 


	26. Flucht

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Flucht  
  
Gimli übernimmt wie selbstverständlich die Führung. Knurrt unwillig unverständliches Zeug in seinen Bart, als ich ihm die Bedingungen schildere, unter denen der Berggeist uns ziehen gelassen hat.  
  
"Sich aus Moria zurückziehen? Der ergiebigsten Zwergenbinge aller Zeiten?", flucht er unermüdlich vor sich hin, als er sich durch das Labyrinth der halbverschütteten Gänge den Weg nach oben sucht.  
  
Nein, nicht nach oben. Sondern zu dem Korb, der uns nach oben bringen wird, fällt mir ein. Wenn bis dahin nicht längst alles zusammengebrochen ist, .  
  
Sein Ortssinn ist unglaublich. Zielstrebig findet er die Stollen, die in immer besser ausgebaute, gut gestützte Gänge münden. Schnell kommen wir vorwärts. Kaum zu verstehen, wie armselig Aragorn und ich uns in dieser Unterwelt geschlagen haben!  
  
"Gleich sind wir an der Stelle, an der unsere vordersten Männer arbeiten. Sie bauen dort das Erz ab, aus dem das begehrte Mithril geschmolzen wird. Seht ihr die dunkle Ader dort an der Wand, wie sie neben uns herläuft? Das ist eine erzführende Schicht, die von uns mit Meißeln herausgeschlagen und dann durch die Hauptstollen zum Korb transportiert wird, ..."  
  
Sein Redefluß beginnt, strapazierend zu werden.  
  
"Werden alle Zwerge zu Lehrmeistern, wenn sie über ihre Arbeit in den Gruben reden? Wir müssen raus hier, das ist das einzig Wichtige jetzt. Die Grube muß geräumt werden. Sofort. Und ganz. Niemand, egal ob Zwerg, Ork oder sonst wer wird hier mehr irgendetwas abbauen oder suchen. Wir haben uns verbürgt dafür. Gimli, vergiß Moria! Gehe wieder Kohle schaufeln im Einsamen Berg!"  
  
"Daß ihr Elben immer alles besser wissen müsst,.", kriege ich auf meine Bemühungen brummelnd vorgeworfen.  
  
"Zwerge!!!"  
  
"Elben!!!"  
  
Der Abbaustollen ist schnell erreicht. Er liegt in der äußersten Ecke der Zwergengrube, ohne eine Verbindung zu den anderen Arbeitsplätzen.  
  
Als wir ihn betreten, mit den Arbeitern reden wollen, die in grotesk verklemmten Stellungen mitten in den Rissen des Gesteins liegend draufloshauen, während andere mit Schaufeln die Wagen füllen, stören drei- oder viermal seltsame Geräusche den Arbeitsablauf, schrecken die Zwerge hoch.  
  
"Was war das denn? Als ob jemand eilig durch den Stollen laufen würde?"  
  
Doch der Lärm verliert sich wieder, ist unter dem betäubenden Dröhnen der Hammerschläge nicht mehr auszumachen.  
  
Mit Mühe gelingt es uns, die Zwerge zum Abbrechen ihrer Arbeit zu bewegen. Gimli überzeugt sie schließlich mit der Vorhaltung, die Hauptstrecke sei nicht genügend ausgebaut, man müsse vorerst nach oben ausfahren,.  
  
"Wie willst du es überhaupt erreichen, deine Leute so schnell aus dem Bergwerk alle nach draußen zu bringen, ihr Zwerge hängt doch mehr am Gestein als Blattläuse am Salat?", wage ich ihn zu fragen.  
  
"Erstens will ich nicht, sondern ich muß, und zweitens, wie bringt man Elben dazu, ihre Wälder zu verlassen? Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
Aragorn, der vorangegangen war, in Richtung des Hauptstollens, kommt voller Schrecken zurückgelaufen und berichtet, es sei niemand mehr da.  
  
Unsere Bestürzung ist groß, müssten an dieser Stelle doch viele der Zwerge arbeiten. Der Gedanke, so tief unter der Erde ganz allein zurückzubleiben, gerade nun, wo die Rettung so nah schien, will mich um den Verstand bringen.  
  
Selbst die Zwerge verlieren den Kopf und fangen laut an, nach den anderen zu rufen. Was ist nur geschehen, daß uns hier niemand mehr begegnet? Ein Unfall?  
  
Mir fällt die Drohung des Berggeistes wieder ein. "Das darf nicht sein, so kurz vor dem Ziel. Los, Weiter, weiter. Wir lassen alles liegen und schauen, daß wir nach oben kommen.", treibe ich die herumstehenden und besorgt beratschlagenden Zwerge an. "Bloß raus hier!"  
  
Bevor ich überhaupt keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann, in diesem Loch.  
  
Kurz vor Erreichen der Anschlagbühne versperrt uns ein reißender Strom den Weg. Uns steht das Wasser bis zu den Knien, die Zwerge werden schon ernsthaft behindert in ihren Bewegungen. Rennen ist unmöglich, mühselig waten wir durch die Flut, jede Verzögerung kann den Tod bedeuten.  
  
"Die Verschalung ist gebrochen. Ihr Zwerge arbeitet doch sonst so sorgfältig. Wie kann das sein?"  
  
"Aragorn, verlierst du etwa das Vertrauen in die Baukunst unter der Erde? Ist doch alles so interessant da unten?", kann ich mich nicht enthalten zu spotten. Habe ich es mir doch gedacht! Diese ganzen Konstruktionen können einfach nicht halten. Was haben wir unter der Erde auch zu suchen?  
  
"Wenn die Verschalung gebrochen ist, stürzt das ganze Wasser aus der wasserführenden Schicht nach unten. Das bewältigen unsere Pumpen nicht, das ist viel zu viel für sie, diese eindringende Wassermenge wegzuschaffen. Nun ist die Grube wirklich verloren. Zumindest die unteren Stollen.". Gimli flüstert mit den übrigen Zwergen.  
  
Eine weiter, aufgeregt gestikulierende Gruppe trifft, aus einem Seitenschacht kommend, zu uns. Erzählt laut und aufgewühlt was geschehen ist.  
  
Es sei immer mehr Wasser durch den Schacht hinabgekommen. Die Körbe hätten schon lange Zeit Schwierigkeiten gehabt, durch diesen Sturzregen zu fahren. Das Getöse sei fürchterlich gewesen, man hätte sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstanden. Darum hätten die Anführer der Arbeiter darüber beraten, den unteren Stollen vorübergehend zu schließen, um den Schacht neu zu verzimmern. In alle Ecken der Sohle seien Leute ausgeschickt worden, um die arbeitenden Zwerge zurückzurufen. Diese Gruppe sei die letzte gewesen.  
  
"Uns habt ihr dann aber vergessen, auf unserem Aussenposten?", knurrt Gimli sie so heftig an, daß sie einen Schritt zurückfahren.  
  
Warten auf die Ankunft des Korbes.  
  
Ich werde immer unruhiger, die Zwerge unterhalten sich hektisch in ihrer Sprache, erhalten von Gimli Befehle. Aragorn starrt in den Schachtsumpf, der bis obenhin vollsteht mit Wasser. Als wir vor Tagen? heruntergefahren sind, war da ein tiefes Loch. Ohne Boden und natürlich ohne Wasser. Und auch nicht dieser immer heftiger anschwellende Strom, der sich hinter uns in die Gänge und Stollen ergießt.  
  
Beeilen sollten wir uns, hatte uns der Berggeist angeraten. Ja, gerne, aber wie, wenn der Korb nicht mehr zurückkommt?  
  
Hoffentlich lernen diese so aufdringlich wühlenden Zwerge wenigstens was aus diesem Drama. Hoffentlich gelingt ihnen die Flucht.  
  
"Verdammtes Moria! Du Fluch aller lebenden Wesen!". Ich trete mit dem Fuß gegen einen Felsen. Kurz davor, in dieser drückenden Ungewissheit die Fassung zu verlieren. "Verfluchtes Loch! Habe ich mir nicht schon bei unserer Wanderung geschworen, nie wieder solche Höhlen, Gruben oder Ähnliches zu bertreten?"  
  
"Oha, der Elb wird unbeherrscht. Aber keine Sorge, der Korb wird gleich erscheinen. Das wäre das erste Mal, das ein Fahrtenschacht bricht. Mit unserer Technik und unserem Wissen,."  
  
Gimli hat seinen Satz noch nicht beendet, da löst sich weiter oben in der Mitte des Schachtes einer der Balken mit einem Krachen aus der Verschalung. Stürzt laut polternd an die Wände schlagend in die Tiefe. Uns geling noch der rettende Sprung zur Seite, sodaß niemand von dem Eichenpfosten zerschmettert werden kann. Gleichzeitig rauscht eine weitere Sturzwelle auf uns nieder. Oben scheint die Verschalung ganz zu einzubrechen. Das Holz knickt unter den Wassermassen ein wie dünne Äste und prasselte mit dem Sturzregen zusammen als mörderischer Regen hinunter. Da oben birst alles auseinander. Die herabgebrochene Verzimmerung verstopft den Schacht.  
  
Hier kommt nie wieder ein Korb hinunter, kann ich nur noch denken, als wir das Inferno aus einiger Entfernung beobachten. Von dort oben kann uns niemand mehr helfen.  
  
"Was nun, Gimli?", wende ich mich an den einzigen, der uns noch raten kann. "Gibt es noch einen Fußweg nach oben, bevor wir ersaufen wie die Ratten?"  
  
Oder bevor alles über uns zusammenbricht, wie der Berggeist es uns verkündet hatte, setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Mit Aragorn ist zur Zeit wohl nicht zu rechnen. Starr und fassungslos schaut er dem Geschehen zu, als wäre er nicht davon betroffen. Als ich jedoch einen schützenden Arm um seine Schultern lege, schmiegt er sich hilfesuchend an mich.  
  
Also noch Gimli und die Zwerge.  
  
Die Verschalung bricht immer weiter. Von ganz oben klatschen schon ganze Holzwände ins Wasser. Erdreich rutscht nach, .  
  
Die Zwerge beraten für meinen Geschmack zu lange.  
  
"Es gibt einen alten Ausgang aus der Vorzeit, der neben unserer jetztigen Grube liegt. Wenn wir ihn noch erreichen könnten, bevor uns das Wasser bis zum Hals steigt. Moria ist wirklich der Zwergen Fluch!". Gimli versucht, Hoffnung zu verbreiten.  
  
Mit wenig Erfolg.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Anm. von Ilkiran: Hier habe ich mich wieder ein wenig bei "Germinal" von Emile Zola bedient. 


	27. Eingeschlossen

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Eingeschlossen  
  
Der Gedanke, sich noch in einen benachbarten ausführenden Schacht retten zu können, reißt uns fort. Selbst Aragorn findet seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb wieder, geht vor mir am Ende des kleinen Trupps. Wir drängen uns in einer Reihe vorwärts, die Lampen in die Höhe haltend, damit das steigende Wasser sie nicht auslöschen kann. Unser Glück, daß der Stollen leicht ansteigt, denn das Wasser spült und gurgelt um unsere Knie. Die Zwerge haben schon Mühe, zu verhindern, daß ihnen die Füße nicht weggerissen werden. Aragorn und ich hätten größte Schwierigkeiten damit, einem umgerissen Zwerg in dieser trüben, zerrenden Flut auf die Beine zu helfen.  
  
Überhaupt, diese Zwerge! Zuerst durchwühlen sie ganze Gebirge, entreißen der Erde alles, was sie begehrlich macht, sämtliche Reichtümer, und dann, wenn die Katastrophe eingebrochen ist, beten sie zu ihr! Sie solle sich nicht rächen, daß sie ihr in ihrer Besessenheit die Gebeine zerschnitten haben, in ihrem Inneren herumstöbern oder den Fluß ihres Blutes eingedämmt, kanalisiert haben. Als würde eine solche Einsicht noch etwas nützen!  
  
An der ersten Weggreuzung sind unserer Begleiter unsicher, wie wir am besten weitergehen sollen. Rechts oder links? Den langen Weg durch das ansteigende Wasser oder die Abkürzung durch den kleinen, aufstrebenden Gang?  
  
Durch den Streit geht kostbare Zeit verloren, in der die Wassermassen stetig ansteigen. Wir und zwei andere folgen Gimli, der sich hier unten ja eigentlich bestens auskennen müsste. Die Gruppe der Arbeiter wählt den anderen Weg, läßt sich nicht überzeugen.  
  
Doch auch Gimli hat Probleme, die Stollen zu unterscheiden, sich an die richtigen Abzweigungen zu erinnern. Hektisch schlurft er zu jedem Loch, murmelt Unverständliches in seinen Bart, schaut mal hierhin, mal dorthin.  
  
Kopflos.  
  
Aber bei jeder Gabelung müssen wir uns entscheiden. Und das tun wir bald auf's Geradewohl hin, niemand hat mehr irgendeine Orientierung in diesem verwirrenden, halb überfluteten Stollennetz.  
  
Mein Freund Aragorn versucht, mit den Zwergen mitzuhalten, so gut er kann, sie bei den häufiger werdenden, stark unter Wasser stehenden Stellen zu unterstützen, sie zu tragen, wenn nötig.  
  
Mir selbst ist das nicht mehr möglich. Ermüdet und ausgelaugt falle ich zurück, bemühe mich, dem Schein der letzten Lampe zu folgen, meine Gefährten nicht ganz zu verlieren. Hier unten verlassen mich die Kräfte.  
  
Ich will nicht mehr.  
  
Bilder von grünen Wiesen entstehen vor meinem inneren Auge. Ich rieche den Wald, höre das Hufgetrappel von Pferden.  
  
Verbissen kämpfe ich darum, zu meinen Leidensgenossen aufzuschließen, verfluche dieses Loch, die schwül - warme Luft, die mich am Atmen hindert, sämtliche Trugbilder, die mich zum Aufgeben verführen wollen - und Gimli mitsamt sämtlichen Zwergen Mittelerdes. Nur wegen ihm bin ich schließlich in diese Hölle hinunter!  
  
Wirklich? Formt sich die aufdringliche Frage in meinem Kopf.  
  
Endlich finde ich die Kraft, die Gruppe einholen zu können. Sie haben schon auf mich gewartet.  
  
"Ist der Herr Elb auch schon da?", findet Gimli noch schwarzen Humor genug, um zu spötteln.  
  
Erschöpft lasse ich mich fallen: "Wißt ihr eigentlich nun genauer, wie der Weg nach draußen verläuft? Oder rennen wir im Kreis herum?".  
  
Betretenes Schweigen antwortet mir.  
  
Es geht weiter.  
  
Vor mir die Zwerge, hinter mir Aragorn, der mich immer wieder antreibt, nicht stehenzubleiben, mich nicht fallen zu lassen. In meiner Betäubung schleppe ich mich vorwärts, rede halblaut in meiner Sprache vor mich hin. Gebe die Hoffnung auf, jemals wieder in den Himmel zu schauen.  
  
Wie wollte ich sterben? In den Wäldern oder in der Schlacht, aber doch nicht in diesem verschlammten Dreckloch ersaufen!  
  
Gimli kommt zu uns, unterhält sich mir Aragorn über die schlechter werdende Atemluft. Er spricht von der Gefahr eines "schlagenden Wetters", wir sollten unsere Lampen nur schön verschlossen halten. Was der Zwerg darunter verstehen mag, will ich gar nicht genauer wissen.  
  
Wir bleiben unterdessen zurück. Die anderen Zwerge untersuchen eine Gabelung ein Stück weit vor uns. Wiederum ein Stollen, der sich verzweigt. Allerdings scheint dessen Decke heruntergebrochen zu sein, wie uns einer der beiden zuruft.  
  
Wir setzten uns in Bewegung.  
  
Urplötzlich wird der Weg vor uns verrammelt.  
  
Ein gewaltiger Felsblock stürzt vor uns nieder, trennt uns von den beiden Zwergen. Wenn er sie nicht unter sich begraben hat. Die Überschwemmung, die übermäßige Nässe dringt von überall her in das Gestein ein und lockert es. Überall ereignen sich Einbrüche.  
  
"Wir müssen zurück, uns abermals einen Weg suchen."  
  
Noch nie vernahmen meine Ohren eine dermaßen zittrige Zwergenstimme.  
  
Nur noch wir drei sind übriggeblieben. Und in den darüberliegenden Sohlen?  
  
Unvorstellbar, so viele Untergegangene bei diesem Desaster.  
  
Wirklich unvorstellbar? Ich dränge die Schreckensbilder aus den Schlachten des Ringkrieges zurück. Denke zum ersten mal seit unendlicher Zeit an meinen Pflegesohn. Ich habe ihm noch nicht einmal einen Namen gegeben.  
  
"In welche Richtung gehen wir eigentlich?", wende ich mich an den erschütterten Gimli.  
  
"Geradeaus."  
  
"Das sehe ich, und dann?"  
  
"Immer weiter. Es müsste irgendwann ein Schacht kommen, in dem wir nach oben klettern können. Ein sehr alter Schacht, aus meiner Väter Zeit."  
  
Irgendwann. Vielleicht. Oder auch nicht.  
  
Unsere Kleider hängen uns seit langem in nassen Fetzen vom Leib. Bedeckt von Schürfwunden, nach Luft ringend, halten wir krampfhaft unserer Lampen vor uns. Was ist, wenn diese verlöschen?  
  
Das Wasser schlägt uns gegen die Brust. Gimli nehmen wir zwischen uns, damit er nicht weggeschwemmt wird. Sehr langsam kommen wir nur vorwärts, ketten uns an den Glauben, ein aufsteigender Schacht läge vor uns. Ein Schacht, den wir erreichen könnten, der uns in die Sonne führen könnte. Noch nicht ganz abgesoffen wäre.  
  
Könnte, hätte, wäre.  
  
Gerade passieren wir einen neuerlichen Durchbruch, der in die wassergefüllte Tiefe führt, da veranlasst uns ein Geräusch, uns umzuwenden.  
  
Wer war das? Weitere Zwerge, die hier unten umherirrten, verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchen?  
  
Eine schnaufende Gestalt treibt langsam auf uns zu, spritzt weißlichen Schaum um sich. Sie kommt in unsere Richtung, bleibt jedoch auf halbem Wege an der heruntergebrochenen Verzimmerung hängen. Die Öffnung zwischen den geborstenen Balken ist zu klein, um sie hindurchzulassen, so sehr sie sich auch bemüht, sich durchzuzwängen, um zu uns zu gelangen.  
  
Erschreckt erkenne ich den Anführer der Zwerge, die wir auf dem Vorposten im Gestein getroffen haben. Seine Gliedmaße peitschen in verzweifeltem Wahnsinn auf die trübe Flut ein, wirbeln Wellen auf. Er krallt sich an den Balken fest, will sich festhalten, dem Sog nach unten irgendwie entfliehen. Uns drei erreichen, mit seinen zerschmetterten Gliedmaßen. Er bleibt in dem engen Durchlaß zwischen Balkengewirr und Felswand stecken. Die Erde hat ihn umfangen, läßt ihn nicht mehr los. Wir stehen zu weit entfernt, können nicht helfen. Nur bestürzt zusehen, uns die Ohren zuhalten, vor den gequälten Schreien, die in gurgelndes Keuchen übergehen, als eine Welle über seinen Kopf schlägt. Der Todeskampf des Zwerges ist schauerlich. Mit einem grässlichen Röcheln versinkt er schließlich.  
  
Soll so unser Ende aussehen?  
  
Die Flucht geht weiter.  
  
Der Angstschrei des Zwerges, vor seinem Ertrinken begleitet mich, seine weit aufgerissenen, vorgequollenen Augen lassen mich nicht los.  
  
Kopflos eilen wir den nächstbesten Gang, der in die Höhe zu führen scheint, entlang, wollen nur noch diesem unbezähmbaren Wasser entkommen, das unser Leben als Blutzoll, als Opfer verlangt.  
  
Als wir zusammenbrechen, kauert jeder sich in seiner Ecke an die Wand.  
  
Wie lange wird unser Zusammenhalt noch bestehen?, frage ich mich, als ich zu meinem König hinüberrobbe, der mit glasigen Augen in die Unendlichkeit schaut. Den Kopf auf seinen Bauch gelegt, falle ich in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Zustand. Ich merke nur noch, daß Aragorn's Finger sich um meine Unterarmen schließen, dort verkrampfen.  
  
Durchdringende Nässe weckt mich auf. Das Wasser ist abermals gestiegen, umspült bereits Aragorn's Füße. Wir liegen in einer Pfütze. Zerschlagen quälen wir uns höher, bis wir eine kleine Höhlung erreichen. Hinter uns der Fels, vor uns das Wasser.  
  
Nun werden wir sterben, formt sich die Einsicht in meinem Kopf, findet ihren Weg über die Lippen. "Das ist aussichtslos. Der Kampf ist zuende."  
  
Eng umschlungen liegen wir auf den harten Steinen.  
  
"Warst du eigentlich glücklich, in der Stadt, als Landesherr,.?", frage ich meinen König halb im Schlaf.  
  
"Glücklich? Nachdem ihr mich alle verlassen habt? Umgeben von Korruption und geldgierigen Adligen? Legolas, selbst Arwen, die doch eine Elbe ist, hat mich verraten und regiert jetzt zusammen, stell dir vor, gemeinsam, mit dem Klanoberhaupt der Olvar, diesem Verbrecher."  
  
"Elben können gegenüber den Gefühlen der anderen äußerst unempfänglich sein. Das musste ich ebenfalls spüren, mein König."  
  
"Nein, das ist es nicht, sie hat sich dem Luxus verschrieben, mit ihrer ganzen Seele. Nie hätte ich das für möglich gehalten, bei einer Tochter Elronds. Legolas, sie hat mich nicht nur mit ihrem Liebhaber zusammen abgesetzt, in den Kerker geworfen. Sie hat auch zugelassen, ., sie muß es gewußt haben! Hat sie mich so gehasst, am Ende? Warum?"  
  
"Wer will nicht besitzen, was er liebt, den Anderen ganz für sich haben, mit Körper und Seele? Oder vernichten, wenn er sich entzieht?"  
  
"Und dann weitersuchen, nach Spielgenossen, nicht wahr, Legolas?", beißt Aragorn zurück.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Aragorn. Aufrichtig leid. Aber wir würden uns gegenseitig zerstören. Vielleicht ist es richtiger so, hier zu sterben, wie du schon an dem verzauberten See sagtest."  
  
Fatalismus breitet sich aus, umfängt uns mit seinen Schatten.  
  
Gimli blickt uns stirnrunzelnd an: "Was ist mit euch geschehen? Wo ist euer Mut, euer Lebenswille geblieben? Seit wann gebt ihr so schnell auf, nach all den Wanderungen und Kämpfen hätte ich das nicht erwartet. Nicht von euch beiden."  
  
Er fragt weiter: "Aragorn, warum bist du eigentlich nach Moria gekommen, ich dachte, du seiest in deinem Reich beschäftigt? Und du, Freund Legolas, soll ich dir erzählen, was über dich geredet wird? Schande hast du über das Volk der Elben gebracht, auch wenn ich sie nicht leiden kann, deine Zügellosigkeit bricht jede Vorstellung,."  
  
"Elben? Gimli, laß mich in Ruhe sterben, ohne daß ich an mein Volk denken muß,., Sie sind nicht besser wie alle anderen Völker auch." Müde hebe ich den Blick. "Ich will nicht mehr."  
  
Im Wegdämmern spüre ich, daß Aragorn mich zu sich zieht.  
  
So sei es.  
  
Keine Qualen mehr, keine lockenden Stimmen mehr, keine endlosen Kämpfe mehr. Auch eine Form der Erlösung.  
  
Mein Leben zieht an mir vorbei.  
  
Sirk'an läßt mich lächeln in all meiner Trauer.  
  
Deine Erwartungen kann ich nun nicht mehr erfüllen, denke ich mit Wehmut.  
  
Aber ich muß auch nicht mehr gegen die Schwarze Macht ankämpfen, .  
  
Und Aragorn? Hätte ihm die kleinere Hälfte meines Herzens denn viel genutzt?  
  
Ich bezweifle es.  
  
Ich hätte ihn nur mitgenommen in den Abgrund vor mir, bei all meiner Liebe.  
  
Ihn, den Menschen.  
  
Gimli gibt keine Ruhe. Andauernd klopft er den Wänden herum, bricht poröse Brocken aus dem Fels. Rüttelt uns unbarmherzig.  
  
"Aufstehen ihr beiden! Umarmen könnt ihr euch auch noch später. Was soll das eigentlich, als Kampfgefährten ein Liebespaar abgeben?  
  
Ich weiß es genau, hinter dieser Wand verläuft ein weiterer Gang nach oben. Aus meiner Vorväter Zeiten,., jetzt helft mir mal gefälligst. Oder habt ihr mich aus der Macht dieses Berggeistes befreit, um in diesem Gang einfach so zu ertrinken?"  
  
Unmöglich, in Ruhe zu sterben!!  
  
Zwerge!!!  
  
Hat dieser unmögliche Zwerg es doch tatsächlich geschafft, einen winzigen Schlitz in den Fels zu kratzen, durch den ein kaum merklicher Luftzug in unsere Zuflucht eindringt.  
  
Ungläubig starre ich ihn an, streiche über den Fels, zwänge meine Finger in den Spalt. Auf einen Schlag wird auch Aragorn, den ich schon halb im Jenseits glaubte, munter.  
  
Aufgeregt scharren wir an dem Fels herum, stoßen uns die Hände blutig, in dem Bemühen, den Spalt zu einem Durchgang zu vergrößern. Hatte Gimli recht, und wir haben die ganze Zeit wirklich neben einem aufwärtsführenden Gang gelegen? So nahe? Ohne Gimlis Beharrlichkeit würden wir in der Tat als Blutopfer für die Erde geendet haben! Der Zwerg muß uns beide schließlich fast mit Gewalt von der Wand wegziehen. Immer mehr Gestein bricht nach, begräbt unsere Köpfe in einem Haufen aus Sand und kleinen Steinen.  
  
"Das fehlt gerade noch, daß sich dieser verrückte Elb noch im letzten Augenblick verschütten läßt. Dieses Volk gehört auf die Erde, nicht in sie hinein!"  
  
Der barsche Ton bringt uns zur Vernunft. Gimli hat wieder einmal recht. Wenn noch die Decke nachstürzt, haben wir uns mit unserer unbedachten Wühlerei selbst den letzten Ausweg abgeschnitten. Wir treten zur Seite und lassen dem Fachzwerg den Vortritt.  
  
Gimli arbeitet sich bedächtig aber stetig durch den verwitterten, immer mal wieder nachbrechenden Fels. Stützt hier und da mit Steinen die Wand ab, gibt uns den Befehl, herumliegenden Schutt wegzuräumen. Das tun wir gerne.  
  
Endlich hat er es geschafft. Es ist ihm gelungen, eine kleine, schmale Verbindung zu dem Gang herzustellen. Bequem für einen Zwerg, gerade groß genug für einen schmalen Menschen. Beim Hindurchzwängen bleiben größere Hautfetzen an den kantigen Felsbrocken hängen.  
  
"Na, kommt schon, ich hoffe das macht euch etwas ruhiger. Irgendwelche Kopflosigkeiten oder Eifersuchtsdramen können wir nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, der Herr Elb. Wer hätte das gedacht, daß die bösen Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprechen? Unbeherrschtes Volk", grummelt er mich an.  
  
"Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt es sich ganz ungeniert." Diese Antwort muß einfach sein.  
  
Unter den Schlammschichten, die uns alle fingerdick bedecken, fällt mein Erröten nicht auf.  
  
Hoffe ich.  
  
Der Gang ist die Rettung. Gefüllt mit einigermaßen frischer Luft. Ansteigend. Noch einigermaßen gut erhalten, jedenfalls in diesem Teilstück.  
  
Er soll laut Gimli zu einem Schacht führen, den sie früher als Notausgang benutzt haben. Allerdings fährt dort kein Korb, sondern man muß über ein Leitersystem in die Höhe steigen. Und wir sollen uns beeilen, denn der Berg würde anfangen zu beben, er würde es schon spüren, die Erde zittere,.  
  
"Was ist mit den Bewohnern der oberen Ebenen? Der Berg muß vollständig geräumt werden, haben wir für dein Leben versprochen, Gimli.", erinnert Aragorn ihn an die Begegnung mit der dem Berg innewohnenden Macht.  
  
"Wir haben einen Räumungsplan, für den Fall, daß der Berg bricht. Auch Zwerge lernen aus der Vergangenheit. Bei einer solchen Überflutung der unteren Sohlen bricht auch der Schacht in sich zusammen. Ganz Moira wird es bald nicht mehr geben.  
  
Unserer Werkzeuge!  
  
Unsere Erfindungen, Pumpen, Förderungssysteme!  
  
Alles verschlungen, alles begraben!  
  
Nie hätten wir gedacht, daß eine solche Katastrophe jemals eintreten könnte. Nicht in diesem Ausmaße! Die Überflutung einzelner Gangabschnitte, begrenzte Einbrüche, ja, sicher, das geschieht jeden Tag, aber dies!  
  
Moria verloren!  
  
Für immer und alle Zeiten!  
  
Die Zwerge werden untergehen!"  
  
Gimlis Erschütterung läßt ihn in seinem eiligen Lauf innehalten. Jetzt ist es an uns, ihn weiterzuziehen. Aragorn schlägt ihm alles mögliche vor, damit er nicht vor Kummer die Richtung verliert. Als mein König ihm letztendlich den Plan eines großen, vereinigten Reiches erläutert, vorschwärmt, fängt er an, sich dafür zu begeistern, steigt sofort in die Gedankengespinste mit ein.  
  
Die Erde beginnt zu zittern.  
  
Je höher wir steigen, desto öfter und heftiger spüren wir das Beben, hören das dumpfe Grollen herabstürzender Erdmassen, zusammenbrechender Schächte. Die Zeit drängt.  
  
Gimli läuft schneller, er findet nun den Weg, ohne anhalten zu müssen. Hinter uns brechen die Steine, vor uns rieselt der Sand von der Decke, treibt uns weiter.  
  
Wann kommt dieser verwünschte Schacht mit den Leitern? Wenn er noch nicht längst zerstört ist,. Aber diesen Gedanken schiebe ich weit von mir. Das letzte bisschen Hoffnung ist es wert, gehegt und gepflegt zu werden,.  
  
Wir erreichen den Schacht einigermaßen unverletzt.  
  
Gimli steigt voran, Aragorn, der im besten körperlichen Zustand von uns drei zu sein scheint, als letzter. Damit er Fallende und Stolpernde auffangen kann, wie er sagt, mit Seitenblick auf meine aufgerissenen, blutenden Handflächen.  
  
Woher holt dieser Mensch, der noch vor Kurzem am liebsten sterben wollte, diese Kraft her? Aus dem Nichts?  
  
Oder spornt ihn der Traum seines Lebens an, Frieden zu schaffen?  
  
Glücklicher Mensch mit einer Bestimmung. 


	28. Untergang

Disclaimer: wie zuvor.., Disclaimerchen, irgendwie nervst du,., einmal täte doch wirklich langen,.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Untergang  
  
Die Leitern ziehen sich unzählbar in die Höhe. Schmal, schlecht befestigt, mit rutschigen Sprossen.  
  
Aber sie sind da!  
  
Und führen uns mit jedem Schritt dem Erdboden näher!  
  
Bedächtig und jeden Schritt überlegend, so wie Gimli uns angeraten hat, steigen wir nach oben. Warmer Regen hindert die Sicht, läßt alles noch glitschiger werden. Unser Gepäck, selbst die Stricke, die Gimli noch bei sich hatte, lassen wir nach und nach zurück, sie fallen einfach in die Tiefe. Denn wenn eine der Leitern brechen, einer von uns ausgleiten sollte, wäre keine Hoffnung mehr, ob mit oder ohne Ausrüstung.  
  
Einzig Gimli, der als erster emporklettert, scheint mit dem Aufstieg keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ist er doch solches gewohnt. Mir selbst schneidet jede dieser Holzsprossen in die ohnehin schon aufgerissenen Handflächen, bis auf die Knochen. Selbst den Stoff, den ich mir darübergewickelt habe, nutzt schon bald nichts mehr, dringen die Holzsplitter doch mit Leichtigkeit durch das weiche Material.  
  
Aragorn geht es nicht besser.  
  
Blutige Hände, durchgescheuerte Fußsohlen.  
  
"Wie weit ist es noch nach oben, Gimli?", rufe ich schließlich, fast am Ende meiner Kräfte. "Das erste Drittel haben wir hinter uns, Herr Elb, aber der schlimmste Teil kommt noch. Zwischen den beiden nächsten Sohlen fließt das Wasser recht heftig. Und außerdem sind die Leitern ziemlich schadhaft."  
  
Mit der letzten Willensanstrengung stelle ich mir die Wälder meiner Heimat vor. Die Geräusche in ihnen. Ihren Duft. Weicher Waldboden unter meinen Füßen. Wie war es noch schnell, über die weite Ebene von Rohan zu reiten? Über sich der Himmel, um sich Wind und frische Luft?  
  
Das muß ich noch einmal erleben, nur jetzt nicht abstürzen, ein Schritt vor den nächsten setzten, langsam und vorsichtig.nicht danebenfassen .  
  
Von Aragorn höre ich auch nur noch sein verzweifeltes Keuchen, durchsetzt mit dem schmerzlichen Zischen, daß er ausstößt, wenn ein neuerlicher Splitter in die Haut gedrungen ist.  
  
Wenn diese Fahrt beendet ist, und wir es überlebt haben, das schwöre ich mir, werde ich kämpfen!  
  
Gegen den Ruf der Kräuter, der mich immer wieder überfällt in meinen freien Momenten, gegen den Ruf der Dunklen Macht, . Wie konnte ich nur mein Leben so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzen aus verletztem Stolz, aus Selbstsucht, aus Machtwillen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer,. Ich will bei Aragorn bleiben, ihm helfen, Frieden zu schaffen, allen Wesen Mittelerdes eine Möglichkeit geben, verträglich und gut zusammenzuleben,.  
  
Wenn wir erst hier draußen sind!!  
  
Wiederum bebt die Erde, unser schmaler Schacht scheint sich zu schütteln. Von oben ergießt sich ein Schwall Wasser über uns.  
  
Gelächter bricht sich an den Schachtwänden.  
  
Nimmt kein Ende.  
  
Gimli stößt Flüche aus, die uns die Leitern in doppelter Schnelligkeit hinauftreiben. Mit der letzten Kraft schreie ich mich hinter dem Zwerg auf eine kleine Plattform hinauf. Aragorn ziehen wir an den Armen nach, zu uns.  
  
Über uns sind die Leitern zerborsten, unter uns bricht das Inferno los. Der gesamte Berg ist in Bewegung, der Caradhras fällt in sich zusammen, so scheint es.  
  
Gimli schlüpft hinter uns durch ein kleines Loch, winkt uns, ihm zu folgen. Ich drücke den zu Tode erschöpften Aragorn vor mir hindurch und folge dann selbst unter größter Anstrengung nach. Schon wieder durch einen Zwergengang kriechen, bis wir den Griff des Felsens im Genick spüren. Was hat dieser Zwerg nur vor? Sich in diesem Kaninchengang begraben lassen?  
  
Aragorn vor mich herschiebend, folge ich Gimli.  
  
Halb besinnungslos robbe ich durch den Gang.  
  
Frage mich überhaupt nichts mehr. Bewege nur noch Arme und Beine, spucke den Dreck aus, der mir zwischen die Zähne gerät.  
  
Jenseits des Sterbenwollens.  
  
Die Welt ist reduziert auf automatische Bewegungen.  
  
Von allen Seiten drückt das Erdreich. Wir wühlen uns durch das immer loser werdenden Gestein, die Felsen sind rarer geworden. Sand herrscht vor, wird durch Erde abgelöst. Droht, uns zu ersticken.  
  
Irgendwann schreit Gimli los. Ich ebenfalls.  
  
Licht!!!  
  
Helles, warmes, schönes Sonnenlicht!!!!!!  
  
Wir haben es geschafft!!!  
  
Es ist uns gelungen, uns allen drei, aus dem Bauch der Erde zu entkommen!!!!!!!  
  
Blinzelnd, unbeschreiblich erleichtert, wie neugeboren stehen wir da, lassen uns von der Sonne bescheinen.  
  
Baden uns in ihrem Licht.  
  
Umarmen die Strahlen.  
  
Tanzen vor Freude weinend in der Helligkeit herum. Nie wieder verlasse ich ihr Reich!  
  
Der Berg bebt. Vor uns ein steiler, bewaldeter Abhang, über uns der nackte Fels.  
  
Der Berg schüttelt sich wie ein Tier.  
  
Wir eilen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch in dem Versuch, den Fuß von Caradhras zu erreichen. Bevor uns der Berg doch noch bekommt, uns erschlägt.  
  
Ein Steinschlag löst sich.  
  
Der Gipfel zerbricht.  
  
Lawinen lösen sich, donnern zu Tal.  
  
Hausgroße Felsbrocken stürzen die Wände hinunter, schlagen Schneisen in die bewaldeten Bergflanken, jagen uns zwischen den Stämmen hindurch.  
  
Gehetzt rennen wir bis zum Fuß des Berges.  
  
Gimli führt uns zu einer niedrigen Anhöhe, die dem Caradhras gegenüber liegt. Stumm schauen wir dem Todeskampf von Mittelerdes ertragreichstem Zwergenbergwerk zu.  
  
Erdstöße erschüttern den Boden, bis zu unserem Hügel. Durch die Baumreihen läuft ein Zittern, sie fangen an sich zu bewegen, wie Tiere. Der Platz vor dem Haupttor, durch das wir Noria betreten haben, liegt leer und verlassen vor uns, gerade aus der Entfernung noch zu sehen.  
  
"Es ist ihnen gelungen. Meine Zwerge konnten die Grube noch rechtzeitig verlassen. Aber was für ein Verlust an Schätzen und Kunstwerken!" Gramerfüllt sinkt Gimli auf die Knie, verbirgt sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
Sein Fürstentum hat aufgehört zu existieren.  
  
Die Erde schüttelt sich stärker. Ganze Gräben brechen auf, laufen den Hang herunter. Verschlingen Baumreihen.  
  
Unter fürchterlichem Krachen, noch in unserer Entfernung ohrenbetäubend, werden die metallenen, geschlossenen Torflügel des Eingangs aneinandergerieben, neigen sich langsam nach vorne. Wirbeln Staubwolken auf, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen.  
  
Ein Stoß folgt dem anderen, unterirdische Einstürze vermitteln uns den Eindruck eines Weltunterganges. Der ganze stolze, übermächtige Caradhras ist von Spalten durchzogen, aus denen das innere Gestein quillt, den Eingang unter sich begräbt.  
  
Sich umkehrt.  
  
Erschüttert wenden wir uns ab.  
  
Niemand wird an diesem Ort jemals wieder schürfen.  
  
Der Geist hat sich sein Reich zurückerobert.  
  
Wir wenden uns in die Richtung der Städte. Gimli hat beschlossen, mit uns zu kommen. Nach dem Schock ist er sehr davon angetan, eine neue Aufgabe in Angriff nehmen zu können. Das Reich noch einmal zu erobern, und die Verwaltung durchgreifend zu erneuern.  
  
Voller Eifer redet er drauflos, macht Vorschläge, berät sich mit Aragorn.  
  
Ich folge den beiden nach.  
  
Ich werde ihnen mit meinen Kenntnissen der Staatskunst unter die Arme greifen. Sicher doch.  
  
Die lockenden Rufe zurückdrängen.  
  
So lang es geht.  
  
Aragorn legt einen Arm um meine Schulter, erklärt irgendetwas.  
  
Aragorn - König - Freund  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Ich brauche dich.  
  
Kannst du mir denn noch helfen? 


	29. Allein Epilog 1

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Allein  
  
Ein arbeitsreicher Tag ist zu neigt sich dem Ende zu. Wir haben uns die Regierungsgeschäfte geteilt. Jeder von uns erfüllt sehr erfolgreich seinen Aufgabenbereich.  
  
Aragorn vermittelt zwischen den Stämmen und Völkern, ist er doch fast ein Diplomat geworden. Gimli kümmert sich mit Strenge um die Finanzen und hat dafür gesorgt, das Korruption und Ausbeutung in Mittelerde fast gänzlich abgenommen haben. Ich selbst koordiniere den Handel und die staatlichen Projekte, die der Bevölkerung Nutzen bringen sollen.  
  
Wir sind erfolgreich in unseren Bestrebungen.  
  
Unsere Arbeit tut dem Land gut. Selbst einige Elben aus den Elbenstädten zieht es jetzt zu den Menschen.  
  
Wir werden geschätzt und geachtet.  
  
Gimli hat eine Familie gegründet.  
  
Mein Pflegesohn genießt eine gute Ausbildung, zeigt keine Neigung zu der nachgesagten Grausamkeit seines Volkes.  
  
Aragorn liebt mich.  
  
Wir treffen uns abends in unseren Privaträumen. Besprechen den Tag, bereiten uns auf die Aufgaben des nächsten Tages vor.  
  
Gimli verlässt uns, zieht sich zu seiner Familie zurück.  
  
Ich bleibe mit meinem geliebten König allein.  
  
Wir lieben uns.  
  
Zärtlich, ohne daß einer von uns die Überlegenheit über den anderen erlangen möchte.  
  
Unsere Beziehung ist innig, herzlich, voll von gegenseitiger Wertschätzung.  
  
Und unbefriedigend.  
  
Ich bin einsam.  
  
Neben mir liegt mein König. Schläft friedlich und träumt von seiner Aufgabe. Ich betrachte ihn aufmerksam, auf die Ellbogen aufgestützt. Ziehe mit zarter Hand seine Gesichtskonturen nach, küsse ihn leicht.  
  
Dann muß ich fort.  
  
Wieder einmal treibt es mich weg.  
  
Es.  
  
Ich springe auf, werfe die lästige, beengende Decke weg. In immer kürzeren Abständen muß ich fliehen, drängt es mich nach draußen.  
  
Rasch bin ich angekleidet, nicht in meine offiziellen Gewänder, die ich nun meistens trage, sondern in die unauffälligeren Straßenkleidung des einfachen Volkes. Als Mitglied der Regierung bin ich nun nicht mehr zu erkennen, stelle ich mit Erleichterung fest, als ich meine Erscheinung im Spiegel überprüfe. Nur der flackernde Blick in meinen Augen bereitet mir Sorgen. Er verrät mich.  
  
Irgendwann wird mich Aragorn danach fragen, einer der Berater wird darauf aufmerksam werden.  
  
Es ist mir gleichgültig.  
  
In mir gibt es nur einen Wunsch.  
  
Auf versteckten Wegen eile ich durch den Palast bis ich durch eine unbedeutende Seitentür ins Freie treten kann. Die Nacht ist kühl, sie erfrischt meinen erhitzten Geist, streichelt meine fiebernde Stirn. Wolken ziehen auf, wie ich mit einem flüchtigen Blick in den Himmel feststellen kann. Mein Weg führt mich ein Stück weit vom Palast weg, in eine der Straßen, in der die Kutschen stehen, mit der eilige Passagiere gegen Geld an erwünschte Orte gebracht werden. Auch des Nachts. Viele Leute nehmen nun dieses Transportmittel in Anspruch, denn die Straßen sind breit und gut ausgebaut. Die großen Straßen des Königssitzes jedenfalls.  
  
Das Reich blüht.  
  
Ich werfe mich in eines dieser Gefährte, gebe mit heiserer Stimme den Ort an, an den ich gefahren werden möchte. Der Kutscher sieht mich erstaunt an. "So weit fahre ich nicht, dort draußen sind die Wege zu schlecht, es ist zu weit, ."  
  
Bevor der Mann meinen Auftrag ablehnen kann, biete ich ihm ein großes Geldstück an, erkläre ihm mit leiser, aber eindringlichen Stimme, daß er sich beeilen solle, es sei sehr wichtig.  
  
Er fährt los, nachdem er zuerst mich, dann das Geld prüfend betrachtet hat.  
  
Das Pferd ist stark und bewegt sich geschickt durch die Kurven der Straße, vom Mann auf dem Kutschbock angetrieben. Regentropfen schlagen auf das Dach des Wagens, prasseln immer stärker herunter, lassen die Sicht aus den Seitenfenstern streifig werden. Schemenhafte Gebäude huschen an mir vorbei. Fußgänger werden seltener.  
  
Ich sehe auf die Straße, die hier noch gut befahrbar erscheint. "Schneller, beeilt Euch!", treibe ich Mann und Pferd an. Ich muß in kurzer Zeit in dem Viertel sein, das ich niemals mehr aufsuchen wollte, alles, jede Faser meines Körpers treibt mich dorthin. Unversehens überkommt mich meine Gier, die sich nicht lange aufschieben läßt.  
  
Wann hat mich diese unbeherrschbare Unruhe wieder eingeholt? Sind Gedanken und Vorstellungen gefolgt, von denen ich geglaubt habe, daß ich sie erfolgreich in den tiefsten Untergrund meines Geistes verbannt hätte? Wurde das Verlangen stärker, unbezwingbarer, der Hunger von Tag zu Tag quälender?  
  
Und die Einsamkeit stärker.  
  
Sicher, Aragorn besitzt mein Herz - nein, den kleineren, noch makellosen Teil meines Herzens. Ich gab ihn gerne, aus Liebe.  
  
"Wirklich?", höhnt diese wiedererwachte, heimtückische Stimme in meinem Ohr, "Aus Liebe? Weißt du eigentlich was das ist? Nennen sie dich nicht den Elb mit dem kalten Herzen?"  
  
Hätte mir Sirk'an denn überhaupt helfen können? Der Mann aus dem Alten Volk beherrscht meine Gedanken, die krampfhaft nach einem Ausweg suchen.  
  
Der Wagen schaukelt stärker, rumpelt laut über das jetzt schadhaft gewordene Pflaster. Ich nähere mich meinem Ziel.  
  
Aber Aragorn kann mir nicht helfen, wie sollte er, er der sich ganz seiner Aufgabe aufopfert, sich seiner Bestimmung hingibt, auch verstehen können, was mich aus dem Regierungspalast wegtreibt. In diese verrufene Gegend hinzieht.  
  
Das Wissen betäubt, den Kampf um meine Seele schon bald verloren zu haben.  
  
An einer Ecke, die von halbverfallenem Mauerwerk begrenzt wird, hält der Kutscher kurz an, damit ich herausspringen kann. Ich nicke ihm dankend zu und husche in den Schatten des nächsten Dachvorsprungs. Mit tief heruntergezogener Kapuze, von einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt, mustere ich die Umgebung.  
  
Es hat sich nicht viel verändert.  
  
Nur, daß ich heute mit Geld bezahlen kann.  
  
Anisa bedient mich mit unwilliger Miene, wollte sie mich doch nie wieder in der Schenke sehen. In diesem Zustand.  
  
Begierig tauche ich ein in die Welt des Kräutertees.  
  
Finde das ersehnte Vergessen, die kurze Befreiung.  
  
Wohl wissend, daß mein Scheitern in greifbare Nähe gerückt ist.  
  
Nazgul, Nazgul, Nazgul  
  
So tönt es durch den Schleier der Kräuter in meinen Verstand. 


	30. Beginn Epilog 2

Disclaimer: wie zuvor  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Beginn  
  
Unendliche Dämmerung umschließt mich.  
  
Sie ist in mir, sie fließt aus mir heraus.  
  
Ich bin die Dunkelheit  
  
Wo immer ich auch hingehe.  
  
Ich habe die Elben verlassen, die Menschen wenden sich ab von mir.  
  
Ich bin allein.  
  
Fast allein.  
  
Jedoch  
  
Stark. Mächtig. Überlegen.  
  
Niemand vermag mich mehr zu rufen.  
  
Die Stimmen sind verstummt.  
  
Ich kenne keine Zweifel mehr.  
  
Kein Zögern lähmt meinen Geist.  
  
Ein Mensch liegt zu meinen Füßen.  
  
Ich stehe über ihm.  
  
König. Aragorn. Freund?  
  
Ich ziehe ihn zu mir hoch. Wie leicht er doch ist. Und wie warm.  
  
Gewichtslos und biegsam liegt mein König in meinen Armen.  
  
Fügsam.  
  
Willenlos.  
  
Ausgeliefert.  
  
Sein Herz spürt meine wachsende Macht.  
  
Wehrt sich nicht dagegen.  
  
Keinerlei Unsicherheit lastet mehr auf meinem Geist.  
  
Der unendliche Zwiespalt in mir hat sich geschlossen.  
  
Ich danke dir, Aragorn.  
  
König. Freund. Ewiger Geliebter.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Ich brauche dich.  
  
Sanft fasse ich ich dich unter die Arme, hebe dich empor zu mir.  
  
Dein Blick ist verhangen.  
  
Ich beuge mich über deinen Hals, senke meine Zähne in dein Fleisch.  
  
Nehme dein warmes, lebenspendendes Blut in mich auf.  
  
Unsere Vereinigung ist vollkommen.  
  
Nie wirst du mich verlassen.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Ich brauche dich.  
  
Ich danke dir, Aragorn  
  
Nazgul, Nazgul, Nazgul  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sooo, leider, leider, das vorläufige Ende bis zur Fortsetzung. Und - klassische Happy - ends gibt's bei mir nicht!!! "fg"  
  
Vielen lieben Danke an alle, die meine Story und mich bis hierhin begleitet haben durch all die Trübnis, knuddel, knuddel an alle LeserInen, nie mehr werd ich sie toppen können, die "Wege", seufz! 


End file.
